Me Against Them
by Ria442
Summary: Elizabeth was on the verge of the finals in her Gymnastics team, but she ran from home and was sucked into the FMA book. Her life is turned upside down with Ed's problems from the series. Is better than what is written, I'm bad at summaries. slight OCXED
1. Stupid Chocolate Milk

**I hope this doesn't bore.**

It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled right off my back  
Obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
So you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
So you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna cry  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential break-up song  
Just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

"ELIZABETH! TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC!"

"SHUT UP ALEX!!" I started doing cartwheels around my room. I had to practice for the finals in gymnastics. Oh yeah. I'm Elizabeth Jane Swan. I am 16 years old and I love to do gymnastics. I started going faster and matching the beat of the song. My hair was really short, but was able to tie it to my right side of my face. It was like Misty's hair from pokemon. Though it was a different hair color. My hair was a dirty blonde color. I was in my leotard.

"ELIZABETH!!!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" I went faster, but ended up falling on my butt. The stereo fell off the table and fell to the ground. It smashed into a million pieces.

"DAD! ALEX MADE ME BREAK MY STEREO!!"

"NO I DIDN'T!!"

"YOU KIDS BEHAVE OR I WILL TAKE YOU BY THE KNEE!" I stomped up to my bathroom. I fixed my hair onto the other side of my head. My brown eyes looked dim. My skin was paler than usually. I sigh and grab my FMA book. It was the forth one. I still had to go out and buy more. I've seen most of the series on TV, but not all. I did see the ending though.

"ELIZABETH!!"

"WHAT!!?" My little brother Alex was so annoying. Though he could be sweet at times. My older brother, Jacob, was really calm and was mostly there for me. He always came to my tournaments.

"I WANT SOME CHOCOLATE MILK!!!"

"GET IT YOURSELF!!"

"BUT I'M THIRSTY!!"

"WELL THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD GET IT!" I heard footsteps come up the stairs and a ram into my door. Since I was so mean to my dad, he had taken off the lock to the door. My mother had died two years ago. She always wanted me to be great at gymnastics.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE MILK!!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I run over to him and pick him up. He was only 5 years old, so it was his nature to do that.

"LEMME GO!! I WAN TCHOCOLATE MILK!!"

"GET IT YOURSELF!!"

"YOU GET IT FOR ME!!"

"NO!"

"DAMN YOU!!"

"NO CUSSING YOUNG MAN!" I swatted his butt.

"DAD!! ELIZABETH HIT ME!!"

"ELIZABETH! DON'T HIT YOUR BROTHER!"

"WELL GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND TELL HIM TO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"DON'T USE THAT TONE AT ME YOUNG LADY!"

"SHUT UP FAT MAN!! GET OUT ALEX!!" I shoved Alex out of my door. He slammed into it, but couldn't get back in since I had blocked it with my body. He slammed again. After the fifth time, he ran downstairs and I could hear him telling dad on me. I get up and run for my dresser. I had a backpack full of clothes, girl needs, money, and my ID in it. I had prepared, just in case this happened. I run over to the window and jump out onto the roof. I go to the top of the house and slip on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt.

"ELIZABETH JANE SWAN!" I saw dad poke his head out of the window. "GET BACK IN HERE NOW!"

"Forget it old man. I'm going somewhere else. See ya." I jump down off the roof and onto our trampoline. I go about 10 feet in the air before landing on my back. I crawl off it and started doing the routine for the finals. I then saw dad looking at me. His face was full of anger. I smiled innocently and ran for it.

"ELIZABETH!!"

"CATCH ME IF YA CAN COPPERS!! MWHAHAHAHA!" My backpack was flopping against my back and my dad's hand brushed against my neck. I ran into full gear and made a turn at an alley. I jump onto a trashcan and jump over a wall doing a double back flip. I landed on my two feet and heard dad cussing. I ran off again and headed for my usual spot that I ran to. It was in a valley by a river. I go up to a little spot by a tree.

"OH ALWAYS ME! Why can't dad see my potential? I can be just as good as anyone in this world. I wish I could go somewhere special, counting to the fact that my birthday is next week." I open my pack and pull out the FullMetal Alchemist book from it. It was the first volume of it. I turned to the second page where Ed was eating his lunch.

'What are you, some kind of street performers?'

'(spits) I DON'T THINK SO POPS! DO I LOOK LIKE A CLOWN TO YOU!?'

"HAHAHA! I don't why I thought of the series just now. Hm……OH MY!" I look at my hand and it is paler. I turn it to see my palm and in the middle is a blue color. I sit on it, trying to warm it. I look at it again and it hasn't changed color.

"What's happening to me?" I look at the book again and see the transmutation circle from it. I pick it up and put my finger on it.

"As if alchemy would work in this world. Maybe mom wouldn't have died then." I slam the book down and the circle glowed. My eyes grew wide with it. The circle began sucking me in. I held onto the tree for dear life. My backpack wasn't helping. It was also pulling me in. The bark slipped from my grasp and I fell to the book, but instead it was a gate.

"Well this looks familiar."

'You don't belong.'

"WHO SAID THAT!?"

'You belong in the other world.'

"Other world? The other world." Little imp hands grabbed my body. I slapped them away from certain areas. They pulled me along into the blinding light. Have you ever had a piece of your body being pulled off? Well that is what it felt like. They were clawing into my arms, legs, anywhere they could grab.

"OOW! OW! OW!THAT HURTS YOU LTTILE FIENDS!! OW! OW! STOP THAT! OWWW!" One grabbed my nose and pulled. I bit the hand and it poked my eyes.

"CHEAP SHOT!" I saw a light at the end and I ran for it. When I was out…. I was in the air. I started trying to fly, but to no avail. I was stuck in the air for a split second.

"Aw hell. AAAAAAHHHH!" I was falling down to the ground. Lucky me, there was a really large blanket in my backpack. I open my pack and grab the blanket at both ends. I glided to the ground, but I still had too much speed and I rolled about 20 feet till I stopped. I had a face full of sand in my mouth. I spat it out and I was thirsty now.

"Great. Ow." I look at my hand from my head and found it bleeding. _'Oh no. I….I…'_ I lost consciousness.

"Wake up." There was a soothing voice.

"Mom. I had a bad dream."

"Don't worry, you're alright now."

"Good, cuz I don't feel so great. H-How long was I out."

"Um….about 4 hours."

"It feels like 3 years." I snuggled into a pillow. It smelled of a mix of cinnamon and vanilla. _'Wait……Mom's allergic to cinnamon. The smell can even affect her.' _I shoot up from my bed. The light blinded me for about a few minutes till they adjusted. There in front of me was a young girl with black hair and bluish eyes. Her skin was dark.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel. I found you in the desert. You had a bad cut to your head. I carried you back and picked up your stuff to."

"Where am I?" I rubbed my head and rubbed in circles trying to cure my headache.

"Why, you're in Lior."

"Li- what?"

"Lior. OH! Here comes today's broadcast." She goes over to the window and turns on the radio.

'Children of god who dwell on the earth…. There is no salvation without prayer and faith.' OK! Tuning out. I began retracing my steps from the last thing that I remember.

'_Ok, I ran from home and went to the usual spot. I was reading FullMetal Alchemist and then I was……sucked into the book!'_

I get up and grab my stuff from a chair.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Thanks for helping me, but I know the rest of the way."

"Oh, ok. Well, come back if you need anything."

"Thank you for helping me. I guess I'll see you around." I wave by and head through the door. I walk out to see lighting appear. It went front of me.

"OH SHIT!" I ducked out of the way and covered my head. I turn into the crowd 10 feet away from me.

"HE CAN PERFORM MIRACLES!!"

"THAT'S SO AMAZING! CAN YOU COME TO MY DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!?"

"No, it's not a miracle, its alchemy. We're alchemists." Tuning out again. I really didn't like this dream. I get up and walk off somewhere else. A woman in a coat and black dress was staring at me. I turn quickly and walk faster away. Something about her scared me. It was just a dream after all. I turn to her and give her a glare.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, you just dress different."

"Well I feel different ok." I look further off and see…….This was such a weird dream. I walk toward the two people in the circle. Then it happened.

"SHORTY! COULD A SHORTY DO THIS!!? WHAT ELSE YOU WANNA CALL ME A HALF-PINT, BEANSPROUT, MIDGET!!? I'M STILL GROWING YOU BACK WATER DESERT IDIOTS!!" There is the middle of the circle was a twirling midget.

"I see you're getting some entertainment." I turn and there is Rose. She walks past me and heads to Edward and Alphonse Elric.

"Why hello Rose. You seem happy today." I look at the shopkeeper. He is smiling at her. I take my hair out of the side ponytail, letting it fall to my shoulders. I zoned out for a little while, till I noticed the boys and Rose leaving for the church/temple. I walk behind them, making sure they don't see me. I would hide when Ed would turn around.

"It's just a dream. Why am I doing this then? It's a dream…..a really messed up dream." I whispered to myself. They got to the church. Ed was standing on his suitcase. I walked casually as can be right by him. He didn't notice. I go right into the crowd of people. I listened closely to the chitter chatter from behind me.

"Is it alchemy brother?"

"Yeah, but there's no exchange. How can that be?"

"You don't think…"

"Yeah…..The Philosopher Stone." Why I was dreaming of the story plot was beyond my knowledge.

"HEY ROSE! I would LOVE to talk to father Cornello."

"SO I FINALLY MADE YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND!! GREAT! HE WILL EVEN LET YOU STAY THE NIGHT!" I looked at them walk into the church. I followed behind them. I followed them to the large doors, but was stopped by fat man.

"My dear child, are you new here?"

"Yes and who are you?"

"I am father Cornello. Welcome to Lior."

"Why thank you." I started humming the Beethoven song from Dance Dance Revolution.

"What are you humming?"

"My song, now leave me alone." I walk off out into the streets again, forgetting Ed. I walk along the houses, looking for something to do. I guess I walked about 5 hours, cuz I was exhausted. I was hearing lots of yelling from one street, and decided to check it out. I run up there to see a giant metal armor getting beaten to a pulp. I also saw Ed get hit in the neck. Slowly, he fell unconscious. One of the men of the mob was about to hit his head. I run up and ram him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT GIRL!!?"

"DON'T KILL HIM!!"

"She's right."

"Yeah, don't kill him."

"Let Cornello decide his fate." The crowd was going on about options. I walked over to Ed and see him covered in sweat. I rubbed his hair from his face. For some reason……I could actually feel it. In a dream, you're not supposed to feel. His hair was like silk. I hated to admit it, but he looked really hot. As in the hot, He's burning up from working to hard.

"Take him to Cornello girl."

"But why me?"

"Because we're tired and want to get up early for Father's miracles." I pick up Ed and walked him to the church. I wasn't asking the people why I had to do this. I was trying to figure out how I was the only one here from my world. I finally get lard butt to Cornello's place. He wasn't as light as he looked. One of the guards was looking surprised at me.

"You found the boy!? On your own!?"

"Not really, just get him off of me." I pass Ed to the guard. I had to follow the anime series or manga so nothing bad would happen.

"How can we ever repay you young lady?"

"You can let me stay here till morning." He nodded and let me in. It was a quite place and not much to look at. I just shoved my hands in my jeans pockets. I felt my wad of cash in them. I had about 100 bucks in them. I had worked hard for that money.

"Here you go."

"Thank you so much." I bowed and went over to the bed by the window. Outside, I could see graves. I felt sorry for Rose's boyfriend. I knew how that felt. My best friend had died in a car crash. She was the best friend I ever had. She had crystal blue eyes and long blond hair. She would always smile. Till…….her brother died of a bone cancer. He held her hand as she died and I held her when she died.

"Great you came to feed me, and I thought you were mad….AHHH!" I could hear Ed from the other side of the wall. I go over to the right side of my room and put my ear to the floor. He was right beneath me. I listened to him and Rose talk. I heard the door close and Ed scooting his food closer to him. I wanted to talk to someone, but I didn't want to ruin the story line. I guess if I led him in the right direction, then nothing would be messed up.

"Hello." I spoke to the ground so he could hear me.

"Who's that?"

"I-I'm no one you know……………m…."

"Are you just going to be silent or talk when you started to?"

"Well…..I…….I'm sorry. I can't tell you who I am…..yet, I don't know…..but……never mind."

"No. You started to talk and………………………….Never mind. Stop talking to me."

"I'm sorry." I get up and walk to the bed. I had guessed Al had gotten in now. I lay down on the bed and listened to the clock to the left of me. I pulled up the blankets. I used to be Elizabeth Jane Swan from California in America. Now I was the same girl, but living in the FMA world. I actually missed Alex. At times when I was down, he would come in and cuddle with me. Since mom had died, I guess he thought of me as a mom. He even asked me where babies came from. I just said that they come at our door step in baskets and a woman had to wear big bellies and if the took them off, then you wouldn't get a baby. He bought it. I rolled off the bed and took off my clothes and leotard. I put on fresh clothes that weren't dirty. I even found my Ed cosplay stuff. Wig and all. I guess if I wanted to pull a prank on Ed, then I would have the enjoyment of tricking him into thinking that someone was just like him.

"I wonder if Jacob misses me. Oh brother. Why am I thinking this? Will I get back? I've got finals in one week. I have to practice." I got up with a tank top on and black shorts. The tank top was just plain old white. I put my hair to the side of my head and started doing cartwheels. I fell down more than usual. I gave up and headed to bed. I knew for sure, that I was going to be wakened up by Ed.

**I hope that kept your interest. I really hope I didn't bore. **


	2. Trains to Questions

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**Tiggeranddash: well her nickname is Lizzy and yes she can get really mad, except at her friends. Thank you for reviewing. (Gives candy to her.)**

**Iamme14: Thank you so much! (Hugs and gives candy) You've reviewed for most of my stories.**

_**

* * *

**_

At home

"Dad, where's Elizabeth?"

"I don't know. Jacob, could you go out and find her." Jacob shrugs and heads out to his car. Getting in, he notices a note.

- HEY LIZZY! The finals have been moved up to a month away. I would have given this to you at practice, but you were in a hurry so I put in you brother's car. Practice hard and see you tomorrow.-

"She has practice?" With a shrug, Jacob left to Elizabeth's usual spot. Elizabeth had told him where she normally went, so he had a haunch that she was there. As he got there, he saw a body.

"HEY LIZZY! GET UP! DAD WANTS YOU HOME!!" She did not respond to her brother's calls. He gets out of the car and runs over to her. When he reaches her, he sees her body pale and blue.

"LIZZY!" He bends down and picks her up. Jacob runs to the car, but stops to pick up her prized possession, the FMA book. He gets her into the car and starts rushing to the hospital.

"You're going to be alright Lizzy, I promised mom that I would take care of you." Once there, Jacob pulls her out and rushes into the hospital. The doctors take her body and Jacob waits for the news. He flips open the FMA book to the last page and it was blank.

"What the…." Jacob flips it to the first page and sees the broadcast, but when he got to Rose's part, he could see a girl in the background with a t-shirt and jeans on with her hair to the side. She looked confused. One the next panel, it showed her following the two main characters.

"Lizzy?" He flipped to the part where Ed was supposed to be escaping, but found it blank as with the last pages.

"Jacob Swan right?"

"Yes. Is she alright?"

"Well she is in a coma and has hardly a heart beat. Did she take anything before this happened?"

"I don't think so. She ran from home and I went to find her. I found her by the tree."

"Did she have a backpack of some sort near her where she might have hidden any pills from you?"

"She did have a backpack, but it wasn't there."

"What was in it?"

"Ugh…..books, notebook, a blanket, her needs, ID, a few books, and a CD player. I checked everything in there before she left. It was early this morning."

"Well did she take anything with her?"

"Her leotard, can I see her now."

"Yes. Right this way." Jacob ran past the doctor and went into Elizabeth's room. She was hooked up to monitors and an IV. He walked over to her and held her hand.

"I'm so sorry Lizzy. I wish I had known that you were so sick, but why are you in this book?" Jacob put the FMA book on Elizabeth's stomach and rested his head by her face.

"Jac………brod….der." Jac looks up to see his sister crying.

"Lizzy! Are you awake?" She gave no response before her body relaxed and her eyes slightly opened to show dim brown eyes with blue in them. Jacob squeezed her hand and she drifted off again.

_**Back at Lior**_

I shoot up from my bed. Tears were running down my eyes. I pulled my hand to my chest. I thought I had felt Jacob's hand on mine. Sun was barely hitting the window. I guess it was still early.

"Jacob…..I'm sorry for running off." I held my hand tightly, and for 5 whole days, it felt warm. I get up and switch on the lights. I go over to the mirror to see a girl looking at it. It took me a moment to see it was I. I had tan skin with light blond hair, milky chocolate eyes, no acne, and the blue was gone from my skin. I felt more warmth come from my hand. It felt good for some reason.

"THIS BETTER BE SOME KIND OF A JOKE!" then the earth shook. I fell on my butt, so I crawled over to the window to see what happened. Outside was Ed looking very mad and a giant arm by fat dude. I get up and grab my stuff and run outside. The sun was brighter than I had expected. I watch as Ed and Al left for the train station, the next place that the manga had said they would be. I walk over to Rose, who was crying.

"Hey. You wanna dry up the tears and start smiling?"

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO LIVE FOR NOW!!? I CAN'T BE TOGETHER WITH KAIN ANYMORE!! WHAT IS THERE TO LIVE FOR!!?"

"Put some knowledge in your head woman. You may not feel like living today, but you will eventually. Trust me." She looks at me and I smile.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE SPECIAL TO YOU!!" I take my hand and slap her.

"Get a hold of yourself. Don't be blaming people who try and make things right. Like the kid said, keep moving forward. Use your legs." I lightly kicked her legs and walked off after the Elrics. I kept a distance from them though. I didn't want them to find me…just yet. I would prove that I could fend for myself while in this world, WITHOUT others help.

**In the temple where Lust, Gluttony, and Envy are.**

"So there's a girl from the other side? Where did you learn this Lust?"

"Yesterday, but she seemed really reluctant to even talk to people. She'll be hard to crack."

"Can I eat her?"

"No gluttony. You can't eat her. She's too special."

"Besides, you just got that 2nd rate profit, which Lust just said not to eat." Gluttony sulked and Envy talked with Lust for more information on the girl.

**At the train station**

"One ticket please."

"Here you go."

"Thank you." I bowed and ran off to catch the train. I got the same cart as Ed and Al. Ed was taking a nap while Al was looking out the window. I was busy trying to get my hair up. Once finally up, I waited for the stupid Hijackers that were supposed to come. I didn't know when, but I just kind of got sleepy. And I just happened to fall to sleep.

".....Hey, wake up."

"Leave me alone Alex. School starts in a few."

"What!? Do you even know who you are talking to!?" I open my eyes to see the hijackers from the book and series. I defensively kick the man in the groin. He fell down and rolled onto his back.

"BOO YA! EAT THAT!" I jump off the seat and stared at the man's buddies. Ed and Al were staring at me and I was scratching the back of my head. The men held their guns at me and I ducked down behind the change. I heard Ed mutter 'stupid girl'.

"OUT FROM BEHIND THERE GIRL!" I crawled out from behind on my hands and knees. I then go down on my stomach and smile at them. I looked up at Ed and he was looking at me like I was stupid.

"GET UP WITH YOUR HANDS UP GIRL!"

"No need to shout. I just woke up." I yawn before pushing up on my arms into a hand stand. I turn around to see them. "Will 'have your feet up work' to?"

"STOP MOCKING US!" I grinned and stuck my tongue out at them.

"WE COULD SHOT YOU RIGHT NOW IF WE WANTED TO!!"

"Well do it. Maybe then my life will become clear and then I can see my family." I fall back and land on my butt. I got into a sitting position and started shivering. My body felt cold, but my right hand remand warm. I pull my legs up to my chest and leaned into a chair.

"I SAID GET UP GIRL!"

"And I said shut your trap. I can't feel my feet."

"Idiot, get up." I look at Ed. He actually spoke to me. I shrugged and got up, but fell back down. I heaved a sigh and buried my head in my arms.

"What are you doing? Get up so they don't shot you."

"Well it's kind of hard to when you can't feel the train beneath you. This has never happened before." I hug closer to my legs. I sigh once more before standing again. This time it was pain. I fell back down and was screaming.

"OW! OW! OW! PINS AND NEEDLES!! PINS AND NEEDLES!!!" I took off my shoe and threw it at a random direction and started massaging my foot. The shoe had hit a hijacker in the head and knocked him out. His buddy aimed a gun at me and I looked at him innocently.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Next I saw Al hit the man in the head. I nodded at him and fetched my shoe. I slip it on and stretch my tired arm muscles.

"Thank you for that. That's never happened to me before."

"You're welcome miss."

"You were stupid not to listen to them. If it weren't for my younger brother, then you would have been dead now,"

"Brother, she didn't mean to hit him."

"Whatever. Come on. Let's go get the train back. I'll take the top and you take the bottom." Al nodded and helped Ed out of the train.

"AAHHHH! THE WIND PRESSURE!! THE WIND PRESSURE!!!" I watched as Al lifted Ed up to the roof. Al started walking to the next cart. I walk up to him and knock on his armor.

"What is it miss?"

"Can I come?"

"Why? It's dangerous."

"I don't care. I wanna help." I clapped my hands together and bowed.

"Fine, but stay back, so you don't get hurt."

"YAY!" I walked close by Al. Most of the guards went down, because they shot at Al's armor and it ricochet off and hit them instead. I would normally laugh and Al would scold me. We heard a gun shot from up ahead and then Ed screaming. We opened the door and Ed had smashed Bald's automail arm. Bald was the leader of the hijackers. Al brought his arm back and punched Bald in the face, knocking him out for the remainder of the chapter.

"Good job Al." Ed gave Al thumbs up and Al gave him one again. Ed then turned his attention to me and glared at me. I backed away smiling like an idiot and scratched my head.

"What is she doing here Al?"

"She wanted to help, but I told her to stay back so she doesn't get hurt."

"AND you still brought her." Ed sighed and went to the 'special' man that was on the train. Ed talked to him for a little bit, till Hughes came up. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" I backed up again, but I was closer to Ed. "Did I scare you miss?"

"N-No. I just…..I…..s-sorry. I'm Elizabeth. Nice to meet cha!" I held out my hand and he shook them.

"What's your last name?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." I grinned at him before turning to Al. "Thank you for saving me back there. Where are you heading?"

"Where ever my brother is going. We need to stop at central."

"DON'T TELL HER THAT AL!" I look at Ed and he is glaring at me even more if possible. I cringed and hid behind Hughes.

"Don't be like THAT Brother. She's just curious."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Um…..What's your name shorty."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!!!!?"

"I didn't say that." I was laughing a little. I never laughed anymore since my mom died.

"Well, for your information! I'm Edward Elric! The FullMetal Alchemist!"

"And I care if you're part of the state?...um….Nope. Not really." I could have sworn that there were flames coming out of his eyes. I back away from him more till I hit the door for the next cart behind us.

"And why won't you tell us your last name…ugh….Elizabeth…Right?"

"Yes, and I won't tell you much about me, cuz I feel that some people need to earn trust with the other person Eddy."

"Don't call me that." I shrugged and walked into a space for a seat. I sit down and take off my shoe. My foot was pale and a little blue.

"Not again."

"Not again what? Oh, I'm Maes Hughes."

"Hello Hughes, well for some reason, my limbs will go pale and turn blue. It's been getting worse since I got here, but at least it's not on my hands." I smile and slip on the shoe again. I get up and we pulled into the train station. I get off first, to be greeted by the military. One of the men seizes me and rammed my head into the ground.

"CHEATER!! HITTING A GIRL WHEN SHE LEAST EXPECTS IT!!" I started kicking and thrashing about.

"Let go of her soldier." He lets go and I do a hand stand to get back up. I land on my feet and brush off the dust. I turn around and see Roy Mustang. He has that stupid grin on his face and is talking to Bald and Ed. I stuck my tongue at the soldier and he runs over to me and tries to hit me. I do a back hand spring and land on my feet again. I turn and take off like a rocket.

"COME BACK HERE GIRL!! DON'T EVER INSULT AN OFFICER!!"

"YOU GONNA HAVE TP CATCH ME IF YA WANT ANSWERS!!! HAHAHA!!" The ground started glowing and a cage was formed around me. I look behind me and it was Ed who did it.

"Just cause you called me short, doesn't mean you can leave when we want answers." I sighed and noticed my backpack gone. I slip through the bars. Luckily, I was skinny in this form. I run back on the train and grab my backpack. Ed came on to, and when I got my backpack on, he transmuted a arm lock thingy. He locked my hands up and dragged me out.

"You are being taken in for questioning."

"Why do I have to go?!"

"No one ever wears those kinds of clothes and hairstyle. You are the first that I've seen that kind of stuff, especially when they are not being sold."

"You are SO lucky that my brother isn't in this world right now."

"In this world?!" Oops. I gave out something I wasn't supposed to.

"Well….um…..it well……ah shit."

"Where are you from!?"

"A-A"

"A WHAT!?" Ed jerked on my arms and I fell forward, but caught myself being upside down on my hands. "AND WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!!?"

"America…..California……and I do that cuz I'm in a group that is about to be in the finals in one week."

"FullMetal, let me ask her the question once we get to headquarters."

"Brother, why did you lock her arms up?"

"I don't know if she can do alchemy or not."

"Oh yes, fear me Edward. I shall haunt you in your dreams till I get back to where I belong, because you locked me up for stupid questioning." Ed glared at me and I got up. He was facing me and I got a bright idea. I raised my right foot and stomped on his right.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!?"

"For making me fall, now shut up and .GO!" I rammed his stomach and took off down the train station. Ed was hot on my trails. I turned at an alley and jumped off a trashcan and over a wall, while doing a back flip. I landed on my feet and started walking away. I heard a noise and when I turned, I got a face full of flesh fist. The wall had disappeared and I was on my back holding my check with both hands.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME!!"

"Cause I felt like it. Leave me alone."

"NOT UNTIL I GET SOME DAMN ANSWERS FROM YOU!!" He transmuted a collar looking thing and tied it around my neck. He pulled me up and walked me to a car where Mustang was waiting.

"Had fun FullMetal."

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" I ran up and head butted Ed's head. He fell into the car, pulling me with him.

"STOP DOING THAT!!"

"Listen to your elder's bub. We don't need anymore people burnt up like Bald."

"How did you know that I burnt him and how did you know his name."

"Ugh….lucky guesses." This was not working out the way I had planned. In the car, AL had to take a whole seat and I was stuck sitting in between Roy and Edward. I was so bored that I started humming the song I Can Walk on Water, I Can Fly by Basshunter. I didn't catch myself and started singing all the La's in it.

"What are you sing?" I look at Al who had spoken. I then look at Ed and Roy and they were giving me the weirdest expression.

"I-well……….just…..my song and you don't need to know it." I slumped into the seat further. I brought my legs into my chest and buried my face in them.

"I was just asking."

"Just ignore her Al. We'll figure her out more at east headquarters." Everything else was blurring after Ed punched me in the neck and it knocked me out. Oh I wonder what would have happened I hadn't of ran away. I wondered if Jacob was alright and if my friends were doing ok. Who would win this fight? Me or Ed. Me or Al. Me or Roy. Me against Me. Them against Them. Them against Me. This was so confusing. Last thing I had wondered was…..did Alex eat my slice of strawberry cake?

**

* * *

**

I'm trying not to be boring. If I am, then tell me and I will try and make it exciting. If I accidentally made Ed a little OC, then I am so so sorry.


	3. Death Is At Hand

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**Iamme14: Thank you again!! You are the best!**

**Annoyedbyyou: I thank you to.**

**Frida: I'm glad that I didn't bore you. =3**

**Lilypop8: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a little while. You can see why once I'm done with the reviewer thanks. So…thank you for reviewing for such a boring story. I say it's boring cuz I'm the one writing it. =D **

**I thank everyone who has faved and put this on story alert. I'm so happy. I have decided to dedicate this to my grandfather. He had to go to the hospital. The doctors' say that he will be just fine, but I'm still worried about him. I hope this one doesn't bore people even more than it has.**

**This chapter was redone for people who have already read this chapter before the redo. Most is the same, but there is a part really different. Enjoy and don't hurt me.**

_**At the hospital.**_

Jacob was asleep on Elizabeth's' heaving chest. She had, had two blood transfusions and her heart had stopped once. Jacob was reluctant to leave the hospital when his father said to come home. Alex had blamed himself for this and was vowing to never ask for chocolate milk again. Just then, her breath hitched. Jacob sprang up like a rocket and was holding her hand.

"Lizzy. You're ok. I promise." Slowly her eyes opened to show dimmed, brown, glossy looking eyes. She was there, yet her mind wasn't there. Her mouth moved, but no words came out.

"Lizzy? Are you there?"

"….M." she closed her eyes again.

"Lizzy, stay with me." Her eyes opened again at the sound. She looked desperately for the source of the sound.

"…Mom….my" Jacob patted her hand.

"Y-yes. Mommy is with you." Slowly, Elizabeth closed her eyes for the last time. Her heart rate stopped for the second time that day.

"GET ADRENALINE IN HER!!" One of the doctors outside had heard her heart stop from the monitor and was rushing in. He knocked Jacob out of the way and five more medical staff came in. They worked on her till her heart started again. Jacob left to let them be. He grabbed the FMA book and took it to the waiting room. He flipped to the last page where he had stopped. The pages had the images back. He read the mine coals part, but nothing was different. When he turned to the Hijacker part, he saw a girl in the background rubbing her foot.

"Lizzy? Is that really you?" He rubbed the picture and turned the next few pages. It showed her in the background being chased by Edward.

_**At East Headquarters where Ed and Roy are talking.**_

"You owe me big time for this one Colonel."

"You saying that makes a shiver run down my spine. (Sigh). Fine. What do you want?"

"Get right to the point don't you!? Well, I do you know anyone with specialty with biological alchemy?"

"Biological? Why? Are you in a hurry for something?"

"My arm and leg aren't just going to grow back by themselves!"

"We haven't talked for a long time. Maybe we can get you in." Mustang grabbed a file. It had Shou Tucker's photo on it, with the information on the first talking chimera. With that, he grabbed another file.

"What's that?"

"Well FullMetal, since we can't watch Elizabeth, then YOU will look after her."

"WHY ME!?"

"Don't worry. While she was knocked out, we gathered information on her. Here, take a look." Roy handed Ed the File and Ed grinned.

"Oh this is good, but did you have to put THIS in." Ed pointed to double lettered information on it.

"Could be useful, I guess. Remember, the information is looked at **thoroughly.**"

_**Where Elizabeth is being held.**_

Pain, so much pain. It felt like someone was shocking me and sticking a needle in my heart. I open my eyes and look around. Lab men are just leaving, but one stayed looking at me. I look at myself and there were no clothes on me. I screech and sit up covering myself.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!!!?" The man points to the corner of the room and I run up to put my clothes on. Once dressed, I headed out the door to find Ed, Al, and Mustang. I had to knock out the lab man to get out though. I finally find the right room and slam the door open. There on Roy's desk is my backpack being torn apart.

"MY PACK!!" I run up and take it from them. "MEANIES!!" I hug my backpack to my chest. I zipped up it components back in. I glared at Roy and he shrugged. I then glare at Ed, who is laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

"Look~!" He handed me a paper and what I saw shocked me and enraged me. There on that slip of paper were details of me.

_Elizabeth…..Middle and last name unknown._

_Gender – Female_

_Hair color – Blonde_

_Eye color – Brown_

_Height – 5'3_

_Age – 13 -17_

_Weight – 116_

_Shoe size – 7_

_Blood type – AB+_

_Bra size – B 34_

"You looked at my breasts?" Since I WAS in the anime world, I guessed that my hair was sticking out of place. My face must have been white. Roy then snatched the file from my hands and shoved it in his desk. I was still in the same position that I was in since I held the information.

"~What's wrong Elizabeth?~ Embarrassed?~" I turn to Ed and glared daggers at him.

"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THAT HAPPENED TO YOU!!!?" I ran at him and smacked his face with my sketch book. He fell backwards and had a large red mark on his cheek.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!!!?" I stuck my tongue at him and went back to my backpack and pulled out my CD with the song Faint by Linkin Park.

"What's that?"

"Shut up Mustang. This is my stuff and not yours. Leave me alone." I pressed the play button and nothing came on. I slammed my finger into the button and still no song came on. I got mad and slammed it to the ground, breaking it in the process.

"What was that?"

"SHUT UP EDWARD!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" I flung the pieces at him. I was wondering why I had the desire to kill someone. I stopped throwing when blood came out of my mouth. I fell to the floor holding my throat. Ed and Roy came running up while I was gagging. I felt sudden pressure on my chest and needle stings in my arms. Slowly, the blood was pouring out. I collapsed to the ground and Roy picked me up before I fainted.

'_Where am I?' I tried opening my eyes, but I wasn't able to._

'_GET A MEDICAL SURGEON IN HERE!! SHE HAS A COLLAPSED LUNG!!' A WHAT!!? I was just fine a minute ago. I tried opening my eyes, but when I did…..I saw red everywhere._

'_HEY!! SHE'S AWAKE!!!'_

'_WELL GET HER ASLEEP AGAIN!! SHE NEEDS SURGERY TO REPAIR HER RIBS AND LUNG!' I look to my left and see a door open. Jacob comes running in._

'_Jac…..ob……ple…ase!' I moved my needled arm and reached it toward him. I could see tears forming in his eyes and I felt mine do the same. A doctor had jabbed me with a shot filled with a cerium. I felt sleepy, and before I completely went off, I heard Jacob screaming at the doctors to help me. _

"HEY! WAKE UP DAMN IT!" I felt a hand swat my face. My eyes shoot open to see Roy looking in my face and Ed having his hand in the air from slapping me. I sit up and rub my cheek, feeling a tear there. I sniffed and pulled my legs to my face, burying my face in my arms to cry. I felt Roy's arm go behind me and pull me into an embrace. I cried in his shoulder.

"Elizabeth…..What is going on?!" I knew that it was an order from the damn colonel. I look up at him with streams on my cheeks. I felt a throbbing pain in my chest and a snap. I screamed in Roy's chest hoping it would go away.

"DAMN IT GIRL!! TELL US WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU!!?" I look up Ed and his face is full of fear.

"I-I……w-w-w-want to go home……w-w-with J-J-Jacob." The pain subsided and I relaxed in Roy's arms. He lifted me up and sat me on his desk. Ed was looking worried at me. I gave him a quick smile, and then I noticed the file by my hand. I picked it up and read it out loud.

"Shou Tucker. The sewing life alchemist. The one who made a human speaking chimera."

"Are you interested in alchemy?" I look at Ed. I nodded a little then looked at Roy.

"2 years ago, Shou made a human speaking chimera, but only spoke once. It said, 'I want to die.', and a few days later, it died. It had stopped eating and was in pain. The poor thing."

"How did you know that? That's not in the file." I grinned at Roy and pointed at him.

"Equivalent Exchange. I'll let you in a little secret, but you have to help me get home."

"Well where do you live?"

"Not here of course. I live on the other side…..before it's too late." I look at my feet and swing them. I felt normal again.

"The other side? YOU MEAN OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE!!!?" I grinned at Ed and nodded. Ed came up and grabbed my tank top. I pushed his arm from me.

"Oh, did I ever mention the metal arm and soul, Ed?" Ed's eyes were filled with shock and Roy pushed him out of the way and he grabbed my shirt and held me up. I grinned wider and started whistling.

"H-How do you know about Al?" I look at Ed and smile.

"What do I get in return? OH! How about you teach me about alchemy. Deal?" Ed reluctantly nodded and I kicked Roy in the face, landing on my hands. I hand walk over to my backpack and pull out a FMA book.

"This-" I held the book for all to see. "- is how I know. It's blank since I came here, but it was a book about all of you, and I seem to have been sucked in it. I wonder how my friend's will react to this." I danced back over to Ed and showed him the torn CD. "This used to work in my world, but here it is just as useless as this shoe." I pointed to my torn shoe. They were badly scuffed up and had my friends' names all over it.

"A-A book? About our lives?"

"Yeah…. You should see the stuff in 2008. It is so freaking amazing. Cars, Cd's, new music, and my favorite…book stores at ever corner where I live." I stared out the window, caught up in my memories. I remembered Jacob always taking me to a book store, walking me to school, beating up bullies, and singing lullaby's to me. I felt a tear run down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Ed smiling.

"What's with the smile? It's scaring me, Edward."

"So we're part of a book."

"And series. I just watch every show, except the episodes 29 – 38. Why?"

"Well….do we ever get our bodies back?"

"I…..can't say. I can't tell you, cuz I really don't know. I know, but I don't know what would happen to the story line….so I can't tell you. But I do have to say one thing…..Alphonse is still happy that you are with him….don't forget that." Ed looked off guard and I go up to him and playfully slap him. I rub my new tears away from my face and head over to the couch and lay down. I closed my eyes and I heard Roy telling Ed to take me with him to Shou's house. I snap my eyes open. Ed looked worried for once and I was trying not to cry. I had always cried when Nina had died.

"Elizabeth, do you know something about Shou Tucker that we don't?" I look at Roy and wipe my tears off.

"No. I don't know him that well, but I can tell you that….someone……so precious, will leave you." I smile sadly before turning my head into the couch. I silently sobbed. What would happen to Nina? Will she be killed in the alley way, or in the one building? I got up and grabbed my sketch book and started doodling. My art came out as a fox and it was time to head to the house. We got into the car and drove to the mansion.

"We're here. Well hurry up you three." I glared at Roy, hating him for dragging me into this groggy day. It was a little cloudy, but wasn't as bad as the days before. A giant white dog had pounced on me and Ed. I got the end with the tail beating my face. A little girl came running out.

"You know that's bad Alwexander." The little girl known as Nina came out and started laughing. This was going to be a long few weeks. I walk into the house to see Shou Tucker working on a book.

"WHAT CHA DOIN!!?" He jumped and I laughed.

"Please don't scare me. I see you came with the other two?"

"That be correct." I kicked one of my legs back and forth. Shou shrugs and goes back to work. I jumped when I felt someone jump on my legs.

"WANNA PLAY BIG SISTER!!? I'M NINA!!"

"Yeah…whatever. Big sister needs to find a little brother of mine."

"Little big brother your brother?"

"Yes and no. He acts like I should keep him from…..stuff….and He will act like an adult sometimes." I couldn't bring myself to say danger. Ed could be so stupid at times. I walked out of Shou's study room and went to Ed and Al with Nina holding on my leg and Alexander following. Ed looked like his brain was going to explode.

"So Ed…..are you going to teach me alchemy?"

"Later."

"Fine, but remember equivalent exchange." He glared at me and I stuck out my tongue.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"YESH!?" I turned to Al and returned my tongue back to my mouth smiling. Nina hopped off and ran to Al. Al picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"You want to go outside and play with me and Nina?"

"WOOF!"

"And you to Alexander."

"Nah. I'm good. I can stand to stay in here. I waiting for when Ed's head explodes from too much knowledge."

"You don't want to play?" I look up to see Nina on the verge of crying.

"I don't think I can, well I don't think I…OK."

"YAY!! LET'S GO PLAY!!" Al ran out the door with Alexander following. Somehow that big dog got under me and I was hanging on for dear life. He ran out the door with me on his back. Alexander stopped and I went flying into a tree. I landed on my face and I got a bloody nose.

"YOU OK BIG SISTER!!?"

"I'M FINE NINA!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A MINUTE!" I sat there and Alexander came up to me and licked away the blood.

"Alexander is worried about you Big Sister."

"Well I don't like it." Alexander kept licking my face. "Stop it." He didn't stop. "I SAID STOP IT ALEX!!" I stopped and dropped my hands from my face. Alexander was whimpering. I was looking at nothing. I felt a tear escape my eye and I curled into a ball.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT ELIZABETH!?"

"BIG SISTER!!"

"WOOF!" Alexander was barking nonstop. He ran inside and in a few minutes had Ed running after him. Alexander stopped in front of me. Ed came running up and knelt down to my size.

"Elizabeth." I was closing my eyes.

"Elizabeth!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook them. I looked at him and more tears came out.

"WHAT IS WRONG ELIZABETH!!?"

"EDWARD!" I leaped into his chest and started crying. Ed was frozen solid. I hugged him closer till I was sore in the chest.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!! THIS PLACE DOESN'T HELP ME SINCE THEIR DOG HAS THE SAME NAME AS MY LITTLE BROTHER!! I WANT OUT OF THIS WORLD!!!!" I was sobbing again. I had never cried so much in my life, except when my mother had died. Nina came running up and I hugged her instead. My was clenching my teeth so I wouldn't cry as much, but that was unsuccessful.

"Big Sister doesn't like Alwexander?"

"NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!! IT IS JUST TOO HARD NOT TO REMEMBER MY LITTLE BROTHER!" The sobs came back. I was shaking violently. I felt Al pick me up and take me to Nina's room. It had drawings of Alexander, She, Shou, and what looked like her mother. There was a picture of her mother to. I jump out of Al's arms and jumped to the picture. I was done crying and the picture showed a smiling young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Is this Nina's mother?"

"Yes that's my mom." I look at the door and there is Nina looking sad.

"She is gone isn't she?"

"Mom left two years ago. She didn't want to be with daddy." I get off her bed and held out my arms. She came running up and went into my arms. I heard her crying. I rocked her back and forth. "It's ok Nina."

"I wish she didn't go to her parents house." She sniveled. I patted the back of her head and brought her away from me.

"Want to write a letter to her?"

"Ok." I smiled and grabbed her hand. I knew the letter wouldn't reach her mother, but her thoughts could. I felt that we had made a connection. We wrote the letter and gave it to Shou. HE was eyeing me and I glared.

"Make sure that gets to her mother's house by end of night." He nodded and was about to leave before I stopped him. "Shou…. Let me have a word with you. Nina, can you go play with Al and Ed. I'll be in there in a few minutes." Nina nodded and ran for the front door.

"What do you want Elizabeth?"

"I know what you did. You can't hide anything from me." I sat down at the kitchen table and pointed to the other chair across the table. He sat down and I cracked my fingers.

"What do you know."

"OH just about everything. What happened to Nina's mother, the chimera, and what you are planning."

"I'm not planning anything."

"I know you don't know it yet, but you will know in a little bit. I'll just say this quick and short. When you do, do it then you will get a world of pain. Just a warning." I left the kitchen and went to Nina, Al, and Alexander who was on top of Ed. The next few days were just the same as today. Studying, Playing, Confusions, and of course… Ed getting toppled by Alexander. Then THAT day came. The worst of all. The cloudy day.

"It's going to rain for sure." I heard Ed say. I was walking slowly behind the two.

We went into the house to search for Shou. We found him in the lab. Then everything went so fast. Ed knelt by the Chimera. It was trying to speak and I was glaring at Shou.

"Big…..brod…der."

"Can I ask you something Mr. Tucker?"

"Yes you can Edward."

"When was the last time you made one of these human speaking chimeras?"

"Two years ago."

"And when did your wife die?"

"Two years ago. What are you getting to?"

"Where did Nina and Alexander go!!?" Everyone, but me went into shock. I held my head down and Nina came over to me and licked my hand. It felt so wrong, but I knew she was worried. I knelt down to her and hugged her. Ed was now beating up Tucker and Nina was whining.

"Don't look sweetie. It's not going to be pretty."

"Big…..brod…..er." I held her tighter and Alphonse had stopped Ed, when the Grant (also know as crazy moustache guy) came busting through the door. He was speaking Ed and I was being escorted with Tucker and Nina. They stuffed me into the car with them. I wondered why they were taking me.

"Nobody understands." I look at Tucker and he is looking at Nina. The car shook and it fell down. The door had opened and Nina had ran out to the streets. Ed was ahead of me and Al when I had gotten out.

"This is bad, this is so bad." I was saying this the whole way. I remembered the gut retching feeling when the showed Nina was being disemboweled. Her inside exploding out onto the alley way wall. I ran faster and past Ed. I got to the scene first and fell to my knees. Scar was just then destroying Nina. I ran for him.

"DON'T DO IT!" Too late. Her insides went everywhere. Her blood splattered on my face and I fell down on my stomach, screaming in sadness. Scar passed me, running away from the scene.

"DO YOU SEE HER!?"

"NO ED! DON'T LOOK!" Ed turned and was scarred stiff. "I warned you." I dropped my head to the ground. I was crying more than the show. I had her blood on me and her eyes were locked onto me before she died. Ed ran up to the blood smears and was hanging his head. I backed away to Al. I grabbed his arm and leaned into him. I heard Ed crying. I hated seeing him so sad. He was normally brave and strong, but this was different. I had streams going down my face and was choking. That's when I heard cars pull up. I turned to see Roy.

**This chapter was redone cuz it went to fast. DON'T TAKE MY STRAWBERRY CAKE IF YOU HATE THE REDO!!! It just gave more detail instead of Nina and I were friends……(Blah) (Blah) Nina dies in 15 seconds thing. So if you don't like then….DON'T TAKE MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!! **


	4. A Phone Call From Home

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga. **

**

* * *

**

I have great news! My grandfather finally came home after 5 days. He is now taking it easy and is doing a lot better. Again, I am sorry for the rush job at the end of the chapter last time. I'll try to make it more interesting this time. Please don't attack me with your ninjas, because I made Ed a little OC. Same with all the other characters just in case. I thank the people who had reviewed, but I was in a hurry to get this chapter up, so I couldn't name the people.

* * *

Roy Mustang was walking up with a frown. I back away and head to the military cars. Leaning against one, I see Roy grabbing Ed and talking some sense into him. I see Ed run off and Al followed him. Al waved to me and I ran up to him. Ed was hiding behind his bangs. I walk faster and grab his arm. He pulls away and I then run in front of him, holding his shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault that she died Ed. Listen to me." He held his head lower.

"You knew about this." I back up and he now has his hands on my throat. Al was about to stop him, till Ed glared at him. "YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO HER!!!" He closed his automail arm tighter and I was struggling to breath.

"C-can't…….breath." He let go and walked off. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. Al helped me up and made me look at him.

"Did you really know that Nina was going to die?"

"Y-yes. I really didn't know how she would die, since in the book she dies while you guys are out. If I changed what happened here, then you guys could disappear and I would never get back home." I hang my head down, waiting to be slapped or something. I felt cold hands on my shoulders and I heave a sob. I go into Al's arms and cry my eyes out.

"I should have t-told you. But I was afraid." Al picked me up and held me tight. I could tell that he had wished to cry also. He ran up to Ed and slowed down to a walk and put me down. I held onto his arm, trying not to be noticed. We walked in silence. I was getting frustrated that I could not speak, because my throat had a knot in it. We had gotten to Ed and Al's dorm room. I walked in and sat in a corner, trying to act like no one was there. Al was sitting on the bed, while Ed was on his bed by the window and was facing the wall. He only took notice of me when I sighed. I smile nervously.

"Why didn't you tell us she was going to die.?"

"W-Well. I……can't…………give…no….**tell**…you what happens. I may be able to give you hints though." He nods and goes back to mourning. I get up and sit next to him. He scoots closer to the wall, having his back face up more from the movement. I slowly reach my hand out and caress his back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?"

"Relax. You're stressed out to much and it could lead to tired muscles and you could have a stiff back." He sat up and swatted my hands away. I look at the ground and walk back to my little corner of sanctuary. I was the bad, mean girl. But now I was as bendable as putty. I curl into a ball and hang my head between my legs. I was struggling not to cry again.

"Elizabeth." It was Al. I look up past tears and see Al looking concerned as can be and Ed looking at me.

"I-I w-was j-j-j-just trying t-t-to help." I slam my face in my legs again and this time the tears came. I heard armor feet run up and a cold hand was on my back, trying to calm me. I cry harder, letting my emotions take over. I heard Ed get up and walk over to us. He bends down to my level and uses his left hand and pulls my face up. I close my eyes, clenching my teeth together to stop sobbing. My cheeks were twitching from the effort. I felt him rub my tears from my cheeks.

"I-I was tying t-t-t-o tell you, b-b-b-but Y-y-you….I-I-I…..w-w-w-we…..I'm s-s-s-sorry." I rub my new tears off my face. I began to sniffle instead of cry like a faucet. I open my eyes and Ed is looking worried. I jump into his chest and started crying again.

"I'VE SEEN HER DIE 5 TIMES AND I STILL CRY!!1 BUT THIS ONE IS WORSE THAN THE OTHERS!!!" I felt Ed stiffen and I squeeze his coat into my fists.

"What do you mean by 5 times?" I look up, because there was no emotion in that one sentence.

"There is a show, like I said, and I had seen this part so many times, that it still gets me." I was amazed that I made it through the sentence without stuttering. I hear him sigh and pick me up. Wait……he picked me up? How can he do that since he is like 15 and I am 16 and taller than him?? All I know is that he somehow managed to get me to his bed. He takes a seat by me and I hang my head again.

"Do you know what will happen next?" I look up at him and he is looking into space. Space as in nothing at all. Scary. I put my hands to my head trying to remember.

"Oh no." My eyes felt like they had dilated and I was shivering from the thought.

"Is it something bad?"

"TELL ME! DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT SEND THAT LETTER TO WINRY!!?"

"About my report on colonel bastard?"

"YES!!!"

"Yeah. Why?" He looked worried now and I was worse off now. There was no return for me.

"Let's see……Nina died……then what came next…..no…..not that one…….this is so confusing." I mumbled. All source of sadness was gone, but was replaced with fear. I was trying to figure out witch story this place was going through. Does it go to scar or Winry? Wait….Winry……..got…the letter so it should go through the series.

"What is it?!" I look at Ed and shake my head left to right.

"Not good. All I can say is that she can be in big trouble."

"WHERE IS SHE!!?"

"BROTHER!! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED!!?"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!!! I'M TRYING TO THINK!!!" They both quieted down while I mumbled to myself. "Ed sends letter…….she comes…..truck……..cross dresser with a mental problem that can't figure out that she is a he…………pigs………arm gone……………Al stops them……more sorrow……….crying………….AAAHHHH!!! SO CONFUSING!!" I jump off the bed and reach for the FMA book. I pull it out to see what happens. "IT'S BLANK TOO!!! AAHHHHHH!!" I slam it into the wall and trudge back to my pack that was on the other side of the room. How that happened is beyond me. I shuffle through my pack looking through stuff. I finally found.

"HAHAHA! FOUND YOU, YOU STUPID PAPER!" I skipped over to my corner and lay down. Al and Ed were looking over my shoulder to see. I shuffle the paper into a ball. "No peaking!" They scoot back more. I finally get to finish my drawing. "THIS –" I pointed to a person with blond hair and a sadistic look to him. "- IS THE MAN WHO YOU NEED TO LOOK OUT FOR!!!"

"Him? But what does he have to do with it?"

"You will find out soon enough Ed." I knew Ed wasn't over Nina now, BUT I new what happened to her since a certain friend of mine named Ivy spoiled a part of it, I was over it. I was back to being myself. I started doing my routines. Routines……ROUTINES!!!? I started running in a circle with my hair everywhere.

"OH GOD!! OH GOD!! OH GOD!!! IN 4 DAYS I HAVE THE FINALS!!! I HAVE TO GET HOME!! BUT THIS BOOK AND SERIES LASTS FOR A FEW YEARS!!! THEN COMES THE MOVIE AND THEN THE CHIBI HOUSE PARTY!!!! NOT TO MENTION THE END WHICH I HATE, AND THEN COME ALL THE CREDITS IF THERE ARE ANY!!! NOT TO MENTION THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH…..HIM!!! THIS IS THE WORDT DAY OF MY LIFE!!! AAHHHHH!" I slammed back into the ground and start fidgeting. I guess you could call me a drama person to. Well…..if you count the fact that I was now rolling on the floor slamming my hands onto the floor with each turn, then yes I was a drama person.

"Elizabeth, what are you yelling about?" I stop and look at Al who was speaking. I felt tears spill out of my eyes again. I jump up and gave Al a hug.

"THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!! NO TV, NO MUSIC, NO NOTHING!! I WANT TO GO HOME WHERE MY BROTHERS ARE, WHERE THAT FAT ASS AS A DAD IS, WHERE I CAN SAY WHAT I DID IN A DAY TO MY MOTHER!!! I WANT TO GO HOME AWAY FROM THIS PLACE!!!! IT SO CONFUSING!! I HAVE A MIGRANE, A BACK ACHE, AND I JUST WANT TO GO TO THE MALL FOR SOME NEW CLOTHES INSTEAD OF THESE RAGS!!!" Ok….misunderstanding; I was a BIG drama queen. I jump off Al and start heading to my backpack. Grabbing it, I threw it at the wall. I fell down to the floor sitting down.

"Are you done yet?" I look at Ed who has his eyebrow lifted. I gave him a glare.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT!!?" I slam my face in my knees like before. I would always sing when I was this upset, but not in front of Al and Ed. I decided to scream instead. Al came rushing up and lifted my face up.

"Elizabeth….relax ok." I sniffed and nodded. I get up and wiped my face. Al stood by me. He took me to his bed and made me sit down. I couldn't hold in the song that was hurting my head.

"Al…..Ed…..I need a favor."

"What do you need? Brother and I could help."

"Well…….you don't need to help, but I just want to sing for some reason. I don't want you guys laugh at me……It just helps me calm down. Can I?" I look at Ed, and then at Al with hopeful eyes. Ed was the one to speak up this time.

"We don't care. If it gets you to shut up, then go ahead." I grinned at him and stood up in the middle of the room. I hadn't sung this song for ever, so I was more likely to mess up. I tied my hair to the side of my head. The trademark of me. I close my eyes and opened my mouth.

"I calmly feel  
That I never forget  
What I don't want to forget  
Even if I don't try to remember it

It was a cold day  
I kept on waiting  
Just for you  
In the hard rain

I was afraid of nothing  
I could even think  
That even if it was the last day of my life  
I didn't care

People who were  
Happily smiling together  
Passed just close to me  
So many times

But I was smiling  
More gently than anyone else  
Standing alone  
Without an umbrella

When I shaded my eyes with my freezing hand  
And saw you appear  
It wasn't because of sadness  
That I was about to cry

A flash of light  
Shone on us  
As if to celebrate  
The way we were going on" I opened my eyes, having tears in them. I had sung the song Rainy Day by Ayumi Hamasaki in English instead of Japanese. That one song was always sad in Japanese, and it took me forever to decode it into English. I look at Ed and he is looking quizzically at me. I blush and scratch the back of my head. I do a stupid smile and return to my corner.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" I look back at Al. If he could smile, I bet he would. I smile at him with closed eyes.

"That's what happens when you hear a song and you want to sing it. I was going to sing something else, but……….it reminds me to much of my brothers." I look back at the ground.

"What are your brothers like?" I was taken back since Ed asked this. Why would he care what they were like?

"Well….they are different." I kept my eyes closed, trying to remember them correctly. "Al is really weird."

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF AL!!!" Ed was glaring at me. I had my eyes open now, scooting away from him as much as the wall would let me.

"N-Not your brother. He is much better than mine. I call my brother Al, because his whole name is Alex." Ed seemed to settle down and sat back on his bed, keeping his eyes on me. "Alex is such a brat. He is only 5 and he really likes to ruin my day. We had gotten into a little fight before I came here. He has pure blonde hair, like my dad. He can be really cute when you tickle his sides. He'll even cuddle with me when I am really upset. Though……one day……….we couldn't ……..we were to upset……to…..do……..anything." I wiped a tear off my face.

"What happened then?"

"Nothing much Al….just we were upset that day." I gave him a quick smile. "Alex has freckles all over his face and he is clumsy. I call him butter fingers." I started laughing a little. "Jacob is my big brother. He is 18 years old and is really calm. Brown hair, blue eyes, looks out for me. I miss him. My father is somewhat fat. Sits all day and does nothing. He as blonde hair, blue eyes, and has a bad temper. My mother……she…..had brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She looked at every little thing as perfect. Though…..she didn't see it…….she didn't see how bad my father was……he……he……he k-k-killed her." I hung my head. Al and Ed had gasped.

"Why would he do that?"

"Brother, don't say that."

"No…..it's ok Al. I'll tell you. He killed her for the money. For us, to where we would have to do his crap. He wants servants, workers, a 'perfect' family. He killed her in front of me when I was 13. I was so mad that I jumped him and nearly slit his throat. I was SO close. I was about to when a police officer shot my arms. I had intense care for 5 months. I hated that place. I miss them though. If I could just get Jacob and Alex away from the being, then I would be happy."

"What do you think he's doing in your world now?"

"Probably laughing his ass off."

"Tell me. How did you get into this world, starting from the beginning?"

"You really want to know?" I look up at Ed and grin widely. He nods and I get up and get Al to sit by him. I sat across from them, telling the story.

**In the other world.**

"Alex! Hurry up! Get out of there!!" Elizabeth's dad named Vince was calling his youngest kid. Alex had locked his room, and was doing something suspicious to his father.

"HOLD ON DAD!!! I'M ALMOST DONE!!"

"NO! GET OUT HERE!"

"SHUT UP FAT BOY! I SAID WAIT!!" Alex was going through Elizabeth's stuff. He grabbed at her computer and saw an image. "Wow Liz. Do you really have to research THAT?" It was a picture of leotards and how tight they were and able to stop riding up. Alex logged off and stepped off the chair. In his pocket was a cell phone. Alex headed out the front door with Vince behind him.

"We're going to see Elizabeth. And don't call me fat."

"Yeah, Yeah. Fine, but I want to stay with Jac today. Is that ok?"

"No, I have something else for you."

"Okaay." They drove in silence till the hospital came up. Alex ran straight to Elizabeth's room and went to sit on Jacob's lap. "Is she doing better?"

"No bro, she's doing worse. She just got out of surgery. They say that she has a 6% of living now." Alex looked up at Jacob and wiped away his tear. Then he noticed something.

"Does Elizabeth have her cell phone?"

"No…why?"

"I saw the book last time I was here. Do you think she can get a call?"

"Want to try? I don't think it will go through though."

"Let's try." Jacob grabbed his cell phone and dialed the phone number.

"Well?"

"It's…….ringing." Both looked shocked, and they were hopeful again.

**Back with Ed, Al, and the drama queen. **

"And that's what happened." I had told them the whole story.

"Wow, that sounds so unreal."

"Shut up Ed, I know what happened."

"Brother….do you hear something?" I listened closely. I then heard it.

"It couldn't be….but how!" I ran to my backpack and got out my cell phone. It was doing my ring tone.

Handsome, tender, soft,  
why do you look right through me.  
Thinking, no I cant deny my feelings.  
Growing, strong I tried  
to keep believing, dreaming on.  
And every time I see you I cry more,  
I want to hold you closer, closer, closer, closer.  
But you leave me feeling frozen.

Malchick gey, Malchick gey, I can be all you need.  
Wont you please stay with me? Malchick gey, Malchick gey.  
Apologies mother please. Malchick gey, Malchick gey.  
Can't erase what I feel. Malchick gey, gey Malchick gey.  
Malchick gey, Malchick gey, Malchick gey, Malchick, Malchick.

I flipped it open. Ed and AL were looking at it curiously.

"H-Hello?"

"_ELIZABETH!!?"_

"JACOB!!!? IS THAT YOU!!! B-BUT HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!!? CELLS DON'T WORK IN THIS TIME PERIOD!!!"

"_I DON'T KNOW!! DO YOU THINK THAT THE TRUTH OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT ALLOWED IT!!?"_

"MAYBE!! I'M SO GLAD TO HEAR YOUR VOICE AGAIN!!"

"Ugh….Elizabeth. What is that?" I turned to Ed and gave him a giant grin.

"Ed! It's my brother!! Truth allowed me to have a phone call!!"

"_WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!!?"_

"ED JAC!! ED!!! I'VE HAD THE WORST DAY!! CAN WE STOP YELLING!!?"

"_Yeah! Are you alright? Are you hurt!? Why aren't you here?!"_

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"_What I mean is, your body is here and you could die in this world."_

"Die……but….how? I'm fine….wait…….my body is in the hospital…..isn't it."

"_Yes….we need to get you back. Back here."_

"I know. We're working on that."

"_I WANNA TALK TO HER!! HAND OVER THE PHONE!!!"_

"ALEX!!? GIVE IT TO HIM!!" I sat on a bed and Al came to sit by me.

"What's going on?"

"I'll put it on speaker." I pushed a button and now everyone could hear them.

"_LIZZY!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! I'LL NEVER ASK FOR MILK AGAIN!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT YOU'RE STUCK IN THE BOOK!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!"_

"Oh, Alex. I'm fine, just relax. I'm being taken care of. No need to cry."

"_IT'S ALL MY FAULT!! I SORRY!!! COME BACK!!! I MISS YOU!! JACOB HASN'T COME HOME SINCE HE FOUND YOUR BODY!! DAD IS GETTING MEANER!!! HE HAS SOMETHING PLANNED FOR ME WHEN I GET HOME!!!"_

"Something planned? Stay with Jacob till I get back. You don't have to go home. You're going to make me cry….please stop crying……just stop." I wiped a tear off.

"_(Sniff) I-I can't!!"_

"You want me to sing for you?"

"_W-Would you? I don't hate you, I don't hate your music……please sing."_

"Ok….Here you go. Your favorite song." I sat up to get more air in my lungs.

"Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out  
You've got your life  
I got mine  
But you're all I cared about  
Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now  
I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up and getting older  
I don't want to believe it's over

Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye

Do you remember  
In December  
How we swore we'd never change  
Even though you're leaving  
That our feelings  
Would always stay the same  
I wish we could be laughing  
Instead I'm standing here asking  
Do we have to end this now  
Can we make it last somehow  
We both know what we've gotta say, not today  
Cause I don't wanna leave this way

And if it's over  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word  
I hope that you're always  
Happy like we were  
Happy like we were

Yesterday we were laughing (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
Today I'm left here asking (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye"

"_Thanks….I feel a little better."_

"I'm glad."

"_(BEEP!) (BEEP!)"_

"WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE!!!" My chest was burning again.

"_ELIZABETH!!"_

"JACOB!! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE!!!?"

"_NOT AGAIN!!! ALEX!!! GET A SURGEN BACK IN HERE!!!" _I could hear Alex running out, and then coming back in with lots of other people, because they were yelling. _"YOU BOYS GET OUT!! HER LUNGS COLLAPSED AGAIN!!! GO!!"_

"No…..not that……anything but that." Next surprised me.

"_SHIT!! SHE'S AWAKE AGAIN!!!"_

"_JACOB!!! SAVE ME!! ALEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _The phone went dead. I let it fall from my hand to the ground.

"T-T-That was me……talking…….but….I'm here." I look at Ed and Al and they were shocked. I dialed the number again, but it gave no signal. _'I guess Truth doesn't want me to talk to them again.' _

Ed came walking up to me.

"Elizabeth….what is going on!?"

"I don't know, but I have to get home soon. Before it's too late." He noddedand Al did the same. I gave a little smile. At least I knew that they were ok.

**

* * *

**

This chapter is when there is like a skip scene in the series. Don't sick the ninjas on me if Ed is too OC. I made him that way in this chapter. It was mostly a drama chapter this time. Sad, a little funny, and mostly boring. I added the songs, cuz I thought that they fit the chapter. Well, sorry if it's boring. If you like it, then could you please review to give me ideas for the next chapter. Sending me a message is also good. I don't know if I should go to scar or go to Barry and Winry. I need help on deciding. Sorry if it bored you.


	5. The Killer By Me

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga. **

**

* * *

**

I would like to say that my cat, Maggie (Aka… Brat), is always sitting on my lap when I write this stuff. I think she likes it. Now she's meowing at me. =3

**Thank you my reviewers!!**

**Seengot: Thank you so much….. glad it's not boring to you. (Hugs) nice.**

**Stapledshut01: THANK YOU!!! I kinda of hate the way I write. (Scratches back of head) It's too formal….. Well you like it so….at least someone people like it. -_-**

**Iamme14: Sorry that it wasn't updated sooner. I have school work to do before writing the chapters.**

**Frida: Glad it's not boring to you either. (Hugs) I hope I don't bore you anymore than I have already……hopefully that's not much.**

**Thank you so much! (Looks to the right.) Ed?! But…how…..could….. BUT HOW!!?**

**Ed; That's what happens when you leave your imagination door WIDE open.**

**Ria: Ugh…bluh…..WHAT THE!!! (Closes door on side of head.) Well that was weird. Glad that's over. **

**Ed; Now what?**

**Ria; You're…..you're still here!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!! (Points to head.)**

**Ed: Now where is the kitchen. (Walks out Ria's room and down stairs.)**

**Ria: NO!! STAY AWAY FROM THE STRAWBERRY CAKE!!! (Chases after Edward.)**

* * *

"HURRY UP!!! " Glaring, I ran up faster to Ed. Ed had dragged me with him to see Colonel Mustang…… AGAIN!! Al was out somewhere, where…. I don't really know.

"Well, I would have been faster, but SOMEONE ate all the food."

"You weren't there earlier. It would have gone to waste."

"Waste my ass, I can eat 3 plates without gaining a pound. YOU on the other hand have to work out to get rid of the food."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!?"

"I'm saying you're a glutton, but you are still shorter than me."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE'S SMALLER THAN A SINGLE CELL ORGANISM!!!"

"I didn't say that stupid."

"Keh. What ever happened to the crybaby before?"

"She died along with all of her other emotions." He glared at me and I flipped him off. His mouth went wide open and his hair poked out of place. I grinned and poked his head. He did nothing. I could do something really bad…..am I THAT mean?...... Yes. I raised my foot and kicked him in the shin. He fell down holding his leg where his shin was.

"OOWWW!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!"

"And you say that I'm a drama queen, drama king."

"THAT HURT!! I'M NOT A DRAMA KING!!! AND WHAT IS A DRAMA KING!!?"

"Well, a drama king is someone who COMPLAINS so much on one subject…..like on how short you are."

"I'M NOT SHORT!!!" I ran for my life. My long legs were meant for running and jumping….. but not turning sharply. Ed had caught me on a sharp turn…….BECAUSE I TRIPPED AN FELL!!

"GOTCHA!!"

"CHEAP!! CHEATER!!! CHEATER CHEATER PUMPKIN EATER!!!"

"NO I'M NOT!! I CAUGHT YOU FAIR AND SQUARE!!"

"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!!!"

"STOP THAT!!"

"~STOP THAT!!~"

"QUIT COPYING ME!!!"

"~QUIT COPYING ME!!~" I guess I got him too mad. He had slammed his automail arm into the ground by my face and the concrete had pieces of it went flying off.

"I SAID STOP IT!!" He glared at me and I tried to shrink into nothing. I then grinned. I kicked my knee in between his legs. He doubled over in pain. I get up and smile innocently.

"Oh… did that hurt?" He glared at me and I took of running. I turned a corner and I ran into a woman. She was covered in blood. "YOU!!" She covered my mouth and dragged me into a green truck. She tied a rag around my mouth.

"MMNN!! MGHGH!!! MEEDDD!! MEEEEEDD!! MMMEEEEPPP MGGGGHHHH!!"

"Be quiet. If you be quiet, then I'll let you live longer."

"MMRUUUUHHHHH MUUUUUU!!!" I hated that rag!! You can't speak right. She hit me in the head and I fell down. It was really cold in there. The woman took off her clothes and replaced them with a different dress. It was Barry all right. He got of the truck, and as the door was closing, I saw Ed run up. Barry closed the door quickly. I heard Ed run past us. Tears were stinging my eyes.

"MMMMMEEEEEEEDDMMMMARRRRR!!!!! MMMMMMMMEEEEPPP MGGGHHHHH!!!" I was saying Edward, Help me. Not going to happen though. The truck started and drove off. It was a very bumpy trip. After so long of rolling around, the truck finally stopped. The doors opened and Barry was still in the dress. He grabbed me and dragged me inside. It was colder than the truck. I shivered and he tied me up. Slowly, he untied my rag from my face.

"Is that better?"

"Why would YOU care?!" I spat at him. He stepped back.

"You're just lucky that I need to practice my cutting skills." My drained of color. My legs were frozen. Barry grabbed his knife and cut into my cheek. I flinched away. He swung it hard and it cut into my leg.

"AAAHHHHH!! DAMN!!!!!!!!!! EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears were streaming down my face as he swung again at my arms next. I felt the blood pour all over my arm and heard it fall continuously to the ground. I sobbed hard when he finally. He wiped my face. I opened my eyes and he was smiling.

"I let you live…. Remember that." He pulled my face close to his and he licked my head where the blood was. The acidic chemical from his tongue burned the cuts. It felt like my flesh would just disintegrate right then, but the tongue of humans couldn't dissolve the tough skin.

"Your blood taste pretty good for a torn up girl…… maybe I need another." Then it hit me. SHE was going to be next.

"No…….no…"

"Oh yes. I'll be back for more later." He licked more blood off and I flinched away. I watched him go out the door, leaving me in the cold storage room. I felt dizzy from the blood loss. I soon closed my eyes, hearing the rhythm from my blood dripping to the ground.

……

……

"AAHHH! LET GO!!!" I open my eyes a little to see a blonde girl flailing everywhere possible.

"W-Winriiii?" She stopped long enough to look at me. I was now dangling in the air by my arms.

"A-Are you ok? Did he do this to you?"

"Win….ry……Ed…….will…..c-come." I felt really cold and I was shivering with no stop. I was rocking a little in the air. The chains were digging in my wrists. I felt blood pour from them. I open my eyes fully and get a look at Winry. She looks scarred and worried. I give a small laugh and smile. I coughed and blood splats on the ground below.

"Did he try and kill you?" I shake my head and tears fall onto the ground now. I heard a door open and Barry came up with rags. He tied both me and Winry with them and he got into his girl suit. He came to me.

"Soon…. You shall be used for full propose." I flinched away. Slowly he caressed my back, and then went to a corner. I heard a door burst open, and then Ed came into sight. He ran over to Barry.

"You alright Ma'am?"

"There's….a young girl…..over there."

"Everything is going to be ok now, I'll just go get her and then we can get out of he-" Barry had hit over the head with a piece of wood. I watched Barry drag Ed to a chair and take off his coats. He grabbed his knife/axe thing and uses it to get Ed's arm off. He slowly began tying Ed up in chains. Then he starts to sharpen his weapon.

"Mmm…….AAHHHAA!" I look at Ed who is awake now.

"I heard from a little bird that you can do alchemy without a circle, so to be safe." Barry held up Ed's right arm. He slowly took off his wig.

"You're a man!!!"

"Guilty as charged! And for that, we have a few guests." He grabbed one of the pigs on the racks and swung it forward; causing Winry then me to go into view of Ed. Ed was shocked to see Winry and then looked at me. His pupils dilated for a minute when he saw me. I gave a glare at Barry.

"Funny about this girl," He came over to me and rubbed my hair out of my face. "Is that she just won't die. With all the blood lost, I'm surprised she is still alive." He then untied my rag from my mouth. I spat out some blood before speaking.

"If……you……..want………to…….live……..release……me……..ow.."

"HAHA! Like I would let you of a prize go."

"I'm……not……cattle…..Ed……..spear………Al……..sorrow……..pain…….I...feel…..dizzy……shoot." I was struggling to keep my head up. Barry grabbed his knife and cut my forehead. I didn't cry, move, or make eye contact. He slit the skin to my throat.

"I could kill you right now."

"MMPH!" I moved my eyes to see Winry squirming. I smiled a little. I turned to Barry. I grinned and slammed my head into his. Ed then transmuted his chain lock into a spear. He ran from Barry, and Barry swung at him. He only hit Ed's left foot though. Ed ran off somewhere, and Barry was hot on his trail. Ed came back and tried undoing Winry's chains.

"DAMN IT!.... AHHHH!" Ed backed away from Barry's knife and hit the table behind him. Ed grabbed his arm and went off again. Winry was struggling again.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I jerked up at the yell, and Winry flinched. She fell off the stool she was standing on and knocked it into Barry. Barry fell down on Ed and Ed drew his arm back and struck. Al stopped him in time.

"It'll take more than that to kill me Brother."

"Al…..I was so scared…..so scared." I could see Ed crying a little. He turned to look at me and I gave him an I-am-fine-so-don't-bother-helping smile. One of the military guys came over and unhooked me. I fell down, only to be caught by the soldier. I was bleeding and breathing heavily. He carried me outside.

"Don't worry miss. You're in safe hands now."

"I…….want……sit……Edw…ard." He looked at me and I pointed to Ed. He shrugs and carries me to Ed. He has a blanket over his shoulders.

"We couldn't even save a little girl…….or even her….." The soldier put me down and I wobbled a little. I scooted to Ed and fell in front of him. He looked up from his hands and into my eyes. I was halfway crying.

"Elizabeth….I'm so-"

"I'm……the….one………sorry."

"How can you be sorry for what I did."

"Cuz I ran. If…..I hadn't……then you…….would……be here…..alone…..and ……I kinda…..helped to." I gave a quick smile, and he smiled sadly back to me.

"Look at yourself. You're covered in wounds." I turn to Al and glare.

"IT'S A FLESH WOUND!!" Al started laughing and so did I. Ed just chuckles and Winry joined in a little. "I FEEL LOT BETTER!! IT'S SO WARM OUT HERE!!" I jump up and stumble to a military car. "COME ON!! THESE LEGS CAN'T TAKE ME EVERYWHERE NOW!!" I smile and Ed, Al, and Winry nod. They come over and get in with me. I was by the window with Winry next to me. I can't remember when, but I kind of fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Ria; MY CAKE!!!

**Ed: What? (Takes another bite of strawberry cake)**

**Ria: That took me forever to make. (Tears are running out of eyes.)**

**Ed: Owell…. Ria doeshn't own any charwaters.( Swallows food) of FMA, she just owns the OCs……**

**Ria; My strawberry cake.**

**Ed: Yawn……..I'm going to bed. (Walks off) **

**Ria; NOT MY BED!!! (Runs after Ed.)**

**

* * *

**

I hope this didn't bore since I added something else. I have an obsession with Strawberry cake…. So I get kind of upset if someone eats my piece…… Ed ate my strawberry……my….. cake….. ED!!!! (Pulls out chainsaw) I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL BUY ME MORE!!!!

**I am so sorry about how late the update was….please (Backs away) HAVE MERCY!! (Starts running away) AAAHHHHH!!! (Is attacked by reviewers ninjas.)**


	6. The Doctor's Office Creates Conflicts

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**

* * *

**

iamme14: Glad you liked it. Everyone takes away my strawberry cake, so yes. My poor cake.

**CrimzonRozeAlchemist: I had redone the third chapter for ya. Glad you like the story. =3**

**Seengot: I just came up with something random and it came out as It's just a flesh wound. I will try and make updates faster than usual. **

**Yuuki95: I hope this one is interesting. I'm not that good at funny stuff yet. I just hope this one can keep readers attention, so….if it isn't exciting then PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!! (Hides in corner) I'm so sorry. **

**Well I decided that the clip in the beginning was an ok idea so I shall start the clip.**

**Ria; MY BED!! (Tears streaming out of eyes)**

**Ed: IT'S SO SPRINGY! (Is jumping on bed)**

**Ria: YOU BROKE IT!!**

**Ed: You can't be serious. **

**Ria; (100% bar is over head.)**

**Ed: It's just a bed.**

**Ria: You broke my Christmas present. (Points to green liquid dripping out of bed)**

**Ed: What was it?**

**Ria: My brain……. In vegetable form.**

**Ed: You had vegetables under your bed?**

**Ria: It's a play dough substance. AND YOU BROKE IT!! **

**Ed: What are you going to do to me?**

**Ria: GRRRRR! **

**TBC**

* * *

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS A FLESH WOUND!! AAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAA! LEMME GO!! LEMME GO LEMME GO!!! I DON'T WANNA!!" I kicked and screamed my hardest. Ed was dragging me to a hospital so my wounds would be treated. We had dropped Winry off at the train station and we went to this watery little place. I forgot the name of it. Ed had dragged me to Mustang and when we had left…. I had supposedly fainted from blood loss. I did come to when I was about 500 feet from their hospital.

"WOULD YOU QUIT SQUIRMMING!!! IT'S JUST BANDAGES!!"

"NO WANNA!!! NWWAAAAAA!!!!! RAPE!! HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!!! SOMEONE STOP HIM!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Ed's response was throwing me to Al and running like crazy to the hospital. We got inside and a few nurses took me to get treated. I WAS going to tell Ed of the police officer….but I thought against it. THIS WAS WAR!!! When I was alone, I laid on the bed.

"This series is just getting weirder. Everything is mixed up a lot……I thought scare or Marco was supposed to show by now." I whispered to myself. I finally got back up and walked to the window to see Al carrying Ed. I guessed it had been a few hours. I hobbled over to the front doors and opened them for Al.

"What's wrong with him?" I held back a grin.

"I don't know, but he doesn't sound too good."

"What's wrong little Eddy~?"

"MY STOMACH HURTS LIKE CRAZY!! AND NOW I REALLY HAVE TO USE A RESTROOM!!!! LEMME GO FOR A MINUTE AL!!!" Al let him down and Ed dashed to the restroom. Once the door was closed, I had burst into laughter. Al sighed and I continued to have a laughing fit till Ed came out with a green face.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU POOR GUY!! HAHAHAHA!!!" Ed walked into the doctor's office with Al and me behind him. They took a few tests and the doctor came in.

"Well it looks like a bit of food poisoning."

"It's not from eating too much?"

"Oh shut up."

"You'll need an injection…Claira."

"Injection?" Both the boys said.

"Yeah, just a poke."

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!! I DON'T NEED IT!!"

"It's just a little needle. You'll be fine."

"I FEEL BETTER!! I'M CURED!!"

"Don't be a baby. Take off your coat."

"I HATE YOU AL!! WHY DO YOU WANT TO SELL OUT YOUR OWN BROTHER?!! YOU'RE EVIL!!"

"You don't mean that."

"I'LL TURN YOU ALL INTO FISH!!" Ed was trying to get out the whole time and Al was dragging him back. I was too busy laughing. Claira the nurse put her finger on Ed's mouth and gave him the shot quickly.

"There, all done. Now that wasn't so bad." Ed was blushing and glaring at me.

"SH-SHUT UP ELIZABETH!!!" I laughed even more till I fell and one of my wounds opened up.

"ELIZABETH!! YOUR WOUND!!"

"Relax Al…..IT'S A FLESH WOUND ANYWAY!!!"

"Actually it went down to the bone."

"SHUT UP!!! WHEN I SAY IT'S A FLESH WOUND!!! THEN IT IS A FLESH WOUND!!" I was glaring daggers to Ed now. It was all fun and games a few minutes ago, but it was war again. I leaped at Ed and we fell off the bed fighting.

**To Envy. (Dun, Dun, DUUUNNNN!!)**

Envy was disguised as a patient in the hospital. Lust and Gluttony were waiting outside. Envy walked down the hallways looking for information on the mysterious girl. He stopped at a door with yelling. He grinned and went out to tell the news to Lust and Gluttony. They were waiting for him at a nearby building.

"What did you get Envy?"

"She'll be perfect for what Dante wants."

"When can I eat her?"

"No you can't eat her Gluttony." The three then went to go to their 'master'."

**Back with the 'lovely' couple.**

"MY EYE!!! CHEAP!!"

"WELL DON'T KICK ME THERE!!"

"YOU JUST SO HAPPENED TO BEND DOWN WHEN MY KNEE WAS THERE!!!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"TOO LATE!! I'M ALREADY THERE!!"

"Ummm guys."

"WHAT AL!!!!?"

"Would you stop? That looks wrong." We stopped and looked at our position. I was on bottom with my legs outstretched and Ed was on top between my legs, holding my hands above my head. We were so close that I could feel his……well…..take a guess….here's a hint…..what does a guy have that a girl doesn't have…..AND DON'T SAY PANTS!! We both blushed and when Ed tried getting up, he had lost balance and fell on top of me. Him laying on top of me and his whole body weight on me. Most of it was on my breasts, which were going to have bruises on them tomorrow.

"S-SORRY!"

"I didn't know you liked me like THAT!! If you don't like me like that, then……GET OFF ALREADY!!!" Ed scrambled off, but not without 'accidentally' hitting my right breast with his real hand. I sat up once he was off and sighed. I put my chin on my hand and gave him a bored look.

"Brother, did you have to fall on her?"

"I LOST MY BALANCE!!"

"How can you when both your hands were on the ground?" AL started laughing and Ed was blushing. I gave an exaggerated sigh and stood up, sweeping off the dust from the floor.

"Al, Ed didn't mean to fall. It was because I kicked him in his……Oh how shall I say this for a 13 to 14 year old without it sounding perverted……OH!! I KNOW!! HIS DING DONGS!!" Al started laughing really hard and I could have sworn that Ed's face went ten shades redder. I smiled innocently and walked over to him. "OH AND ED~! WHY DID YOU FEEL ME~~?" Again….if it could, his face went brighter.

"I-I D-DIDN"T!!"

"Then why does my right breast hurt?" I gave him a hurt expression. I also stuck out my lower lip for more effect.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!"

"Well at least you're not as perverted as one guy I knew."

"What did he do to you?"

"Well Al, he comes up and starts poking my chest. He said that they were…AND I QUOTE!! 'Oh… they're so squishy!!'. The bastard."

"EWW!!" Both the boys were yelling this and Ed was getting redder.

"Why are you blushing Ed? You look like a tomato. They guy may never have kids again." I started laughing at what I did. I had grabbed a crowbar and whacked him in his ding dong.

Ed didn't say anything and Al went out to pay for the bill. I walked over to Ed and sat by him. I got bored, so I leaned back and half my gut was showing.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"OH YES ED!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" I sat up and smirked. He just glared at me and then went back to playing with his fingers.

"W-What….What is your last name? You never told us."

"Swan."

"What?"

"Swan…..Elizabeth Jane Swan. My mother named me. Daddy er…Father wanted to name me Tatiana, but mom wanted to call me Sakura which means cherry blossom. They got into an argument and came up with this name."

"So what was your mom like?"

"Asking a lot of questions are we?" I grinned at him and went to the window which held a setting sun. "It's beautiful." I heard Ed get up and walk over. HE leaned on the window sill by me.

"Well are you going to tell me?" I looked at him in the eye and smiled.

"She was so beautiful. Her name was Shiroi Yuri which means White Lily. We just called her Yuri. She could make a mean strawberry cake and pumpkin pie. When I was little, she would always sing to me and teach me gymnastics. Then when she died, I wanted to look up to someone…and it came out as you." I grinned and looked back at the window. "Alex was only 2 years old and I was 13. I thought you were real in my world so everywhere I went…I looked for you. I thought that maybe…just maybe you could teach me alchemy to bring her back…..but…….then the accident happened."

"What accident?"

"If don't interrupt then I will tell ya." He nodded and I face the dimming sun. "My friend Ivy was the best there was. We had gotten into this stupid fight on who was best. You or Roy Mustang. We got into a bigger fight and she left. I tried calling her to apologize and when her cell phone finally picked up….It was a medic. He told me she was in the hospital. I ran there and when inside….. I got in her room and she grabbed my hand. She said she was sorry for the fight and gave me this." I held up a necklace that said friends forever. "She has the other one that says 'Friends for life." She died holding my hand. The doctor said that she got hit by a car and I asked the person who hit her. He said that she was clapping her hands on the road and slapping them down. I knew then that alchemy never worked and so…..I never looked up to you again."

"So in other words…she died while trying to perform alchemy in your world?"

"That is correct. We were so obsessed with this series that we thought anything could happen…..which did happen. She died because of me. I…..I never wanted that to happen…..Don't get me wrong. I can be mean all the time, but at times like this….I can break down crying if I think to much of it, so I guess I should stop." I smiled and went back to the bed.

"Well sorry about before."

"Yeah….What do I get in return?" I gave an evil smile. Ed's face went red again.

"F-F-FOR WHAT!?"

"For you touching my chest. I know that wasn't an accident. You should have had enough when you fell on me and stayed on for over a minute."

"WELL THAT WAS AN-"

"Shut up and let me decide your punishment." I crossed my legs and thought. I had three things on my mind. A) Hug him. B) Kiss him. C) or……WHAT AM I THINKING!!! STUPID PERVERTED FRIENDS OF MINE RUBBING IT ON ME!!

"Ed, come here." Ed swallowed and took a step forward. I could see sweat forming on him.

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Then I'll have to come to you. Remember. Equivalent Exchange. How about I do this and then I tell you what could happen next. Though in hint form." I grinned wider and tapped my foot.

"F-Fine!" Ed looked away. "What do you want?"

"Well" I started walking to him. He was getting redder. I get up close to him and smiled. "Hold still." I grabbed the back of his head and brought him into a small kiss. After 5 seconds I let him go. "Nope….it's not true after all."

"WHAT'S (Spit) NOT TRUE!!" Ed was wiping his mouth and glaring at me. I gave an innocent smile and wiped my mouth.

"Well in the fanfictions that people write about you, they say that your lips taste like pineapple or cherry. But it doesn't. It taste like….I don't know. What's the word for it…um…no……nadda….zipo…..nuh uh….I GOT IT!! Your lips taste like honeydew. Yes I know that sounds strange but that is what I got. All right. The hint is that you will find an old dude and he will help you on your travel, or should I say our travels."

"PFFT! THAT WAS DISGUSTING!!!"

"I hope you're not falling for me. Cuz I all ready got a boyfriend. He hardly talks to me anymore….maybe……I can call him." I danced over to my pack and grabbed my cell. I dialed his number and with so much luck that I had…..it rang. _'Truth, where ever you are…I love you.' _

"_H-Hell…..um…_"

"David? It's me." Ed was staring at the cell phone and I rolled my eyes.

"L_-LIZZY!!? N-NOW'S N-NOT A G-G-GOOD T-T-TIME!!?_" Something was weird. His breathing was heavy and he was stuttering in the back.

"David….are you……with someone else?"

"_No….B-BABY!! I-I…stop it….."_

"You are….other wise you wouldn't be having a hard time breathing…..bitch."

'_I'M NOT WITH ANYONE!! AGH!" _He probably did something that I don't even want to mention.

"Well you and that asshole over there can have a GREAT time without me."

"_NO BABY!! I'M NOT WITH ANYONE!! DON'T-"_

"EAT MY ELECTRO WAVES OF MUSIC!!" I switched on Hot N Cold by Katy Perry to full blast, but there were no words to it so I had to song.

"You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know

And you over think  
Always speak  
Crypticly

I should know  
That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You don't really want to stay, no  
But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring

I should know that  
You're not gonna change

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes" I slammed the cell shut and threw it at my pack. I ran back over to it and deleted his phone number.

"Elizabeth. Why did you sing?"

"Because it helps me get over stuff. That bastard." I went over to the bed and sat down. I started smiling. "At least HE has someone to jerk off with. I new I should have stayed single." Ed came over and sat by me. "Since when did you start sitting by me so often?"

"Since you started becoming a crybaby."

"Aw shut up. I could have done something way worse than that kiss."

"Like what?!"

"Nothing you need to know." Man, my life is just becoming a hell hole now. I lose my family, my friends, my stupid boyfriend, but I gain new friends and someone to look up to again. _Maybe…..Just maybe….no….I can't think like that. It would never work….but…..then again…….anything can happen. Like the dumptard dumping me for someone else. But then again……no…..I can't think like that…..I guess I will have to wait."_

"….TELL ME!!"

"Brother, Elizabeth. Time to go. Come on."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO!!"

"You coming Elizabeth?"

"I'm right behind you."

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!" I was chasing after Al and Ed was chasing me. Me and Al were laughing at Ed's rants. We were now heading to a train station. _'I hope it comes true.'_

**

* * *

**

Ed: (Has nothing but boxers on) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

**Ria: WORK IT BUB!! COME ONE!! (Is taking pictures of Ed) MUSTANG WILL LOVE THIS!!  
**

**Ed: AAHHHAA! GIVE ME THOSE!! **

**Ria: NOPE!! (Runs away with Ed chasing) **

**

* * *

**

I really hop this wasn't too boring. I had a little writers block halfway. It doesn't go in the direction of the series of Manga does it? I made it that way so I could be fun….but….IT'S SO CONFUSING!!! Well than you again for the reviews. I hope you liked it. Cuz I didn't. I may redo it if people request for a redo.


	7. Idiot VS Idiot VS Giant Picture

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**

* * *

**

iamme14: Thank you. I had a lot of writers block at the end so I kind of made up ….a lot. I am going to stop with the song stuff for a while, cuz it's hard to write down the lyrics from a CD case….plus I think that is copy right so I am done with that. Sorry. Thank you for the review though.

**CrimzonRozeAlchemist: Did your chair survive? (= Well I thank you for the awesome review. LONGEST ONE YET!! I'm not bragging about it though, cuz that may upset people. I LOVE ALL REVIEWS!! Except flamers. Flames will be used to cook poptarts. **

**Well I ran out of ideas with imagination land of Ria (Me) and Ed. So… sorry to disappoint you. ON WITH THE SHOW!! This was my favorite show from the series to. I hope you don't flame me. IF you do flame, then make sure it is for making poptarts. =)**

**I thank all other reviewers I may have missed. **

* * *

Well the trains weren't working, the colonel had summoned Ed for another report, and my underwear was giving me a rash. I needed new clothes soon; otherwise my behind would be as red as baboons behind with diaper rash. Which means it hurt and wasn't very pretty. IF ONLY I COULD HAVE A BIKE WITH ME!!

"Are we there yet?"

"No Elizabeth. Just have patients."

"ED!! ARE WE THERE YET!!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!! YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR THE PAST HOUR!!"

"My feet hurt though…..Are we there yet?"

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! SHUT UP!!!" Ed glared daggers at me and I was looking out the car window. I looked a little at him, but turned back at the window. I felt warmer than usual…..and an unusual feeling to kill something. My muscles ached and my head hurt. Then my stomach growled. I blushed and hid my face. Ed thought it was funny and laughed.

"Laughs the guy who can eat 20 plates and still want more." I put my chin on my hand. I put my face close to the window, watching the children play on their lawns. One little girl caught my attention when we stopped. She was playing with her mother and rolling on the ground. The car pulled forward and I continued to watch outside. I closed my eyes, but when I open…..well let's just say I was delusional. It was an image of Alex being killed by my father, then Jacob got his brains shot out……my eyes rolled back when the memory of my mom came to me.

"ELIZABETH!! ARE YOU OK!!?" I felt Al gently pat my cheek and I opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and sneeze.

"Yeah…..I just saw something….but…..it was just my imagination."

"What was it of?"

"Well the way I saw it…….hey….It's none of your business." I grinned at the two and returned to my little sanctuary of heave….my imagination. I had always thought that me and Ed would be friends….but so far we've become annoyances for each other. He felt me and I kissed him for 5 seconds. What's next? ME FALLING in LOVE with HIM!? Ok, sure he was hot and all, but he had such a temper. _'I wonder what his…….WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!! DAMN PERVERTED FRIENDS!! SCREW YOU THOUGHTS!!'_

"Elizabeth? Why are you blushing?"

"BLUSHING!! HAHAHA!! VERY FUNNY EDWARD!!! HAHAHAHA!!! YOU'RE SUCH A COMEDIAN!! AHAHAHAHA!! I'M SURPRISED YOU'RE NOT BLUSHING FOR FEELING MY BREASTS!! AHAHAHA!!" Ed's face lit up like a light. I laughed harder now….but too much. I snorted a little. Then it was Ed's turn to laugh and me to blush again.

"S-SHUT UP!!" I look out the window again to see it raining. I leaned into the glass, enjoying the coolness of it.

"HEY!! AREN'T YOU LISTENING!!??"

"Ah wha?" I turn to see Ed outside the car holding his suitcase and Al holding mine. "Wha….WAIT FOR ME!!" I dove out of the car and into the rain. I stand up with mud on my white shirt. "AW MAN!! This is my favorite shirt to." I could have sworn there were those little swirling clouds of dust by me showing that I was depressed."

"Why did you dive out like that?"

"I thought the other seat would stop me first, but instead it was the concrete…. OOOWWW!" I looked at my arm, which was bleeding. Knowing that, I ran in circles and Ed was staring at me. Al was off somewhere and I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"AL!!! COME ONE!! LET'S GO!!"

"Coming brother."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OWIE!! OWIEEEEEE! IT BURNS US!! IT BURNS US!! LIKE THE SUN!!! AAHHHAAAAAA!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!"

"MY POOR ARM!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" AL grabbed my arms and dragged me inside the eastern headquarters, all the while I was screaming. We were inside and I stopped to look at my arm. Blood was gushing out and I found the problem. A rock. I busy pulling it out while Ed and Al went up to Mustang's office. I finally got the somewhat large rock out of my arm.

"DON'T RUN AL!! THINK OF THE KITTEN!!"

"I AM!! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO IS!!!" I heard armor footsteps coming closer to me. Then I saw Al running my way with Ed chasing. I panicked and ran away from the two.

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!!!" I yelled while jumping under a desk. I covered my head while Al passed and Ed grabbed me by the shirt. Al ran into Ed's dorm room, but Ed stopped it before it fully closed. "ED!! DON'T PULL!!!" Ed pulled and off went my shirt. Al poked his head out of the door way and Ed's face went bright red.

"...." Oh yes I was furious. They saw it all. My abs, my skinny waist, AND my tricolor bra. I trudged over to Ed and swiped my shirt, but his automail hand had a tight grip on it and the shirt went bye bye. Ed was looking at my chest and Al turned away and opened the door. I went in and dragged Ed. I locked the door and went to my pack. I grabbed my red shirt that matched my black shorts. I sat down and pointed at the other bed. The boys went over and sat down.

"I'm not going to get mad. I'm going to get pissed off in a minute until you tell me why you just HAD to rip off the shirt. Ripping it in two was MY fault, but Ed ripped it off of me and how should I say this……wanted to look at the mountain of beauty to?" I crossed my legs and Al stood up to get out of the conversation of blame. He pulled out the yellow kitten and petted it.

"Well…do have an explanation or not."

"Um……it was an accident."

"ACCIDENT MY ASS!! I EVEN TOLD YOU NOT TO PULL AND WHAT DO YOU DO!!? YOU PULL! THAT IS NOT GREAT!! IN FACT….. THAT IS WORSE THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME!!! NO ONE SHOULD EVER SEE THOSE!!! NO ONE BUT ME!!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO TO YOU THEN!!?? TAKE OFF YOUR SHORTS!!?? DAMN IT!! THINK ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE BEFORE SHOVING OFF DRAGGING THEM BY THE SHIRT!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT THOUGH!!"

"Just…..shut up. Enough with the bitching and….and just leave me alone. Alphonse….. could you give me that kitten for a minute." Al came over and handed me the yellow bundle of joy. The kitten purred at me and snuggled up to my face. Its fur was like cotton. I giggled when its' whiskers rubbed lightly on my wrists. I laid down and the kitten did that pawing thing to me.

"I think he likes you Elizabeth."

"I think so to…..and that….feels….so….good." Its pawing felt like a massage. It was mostly directed to my hip, where I had bent it wrong the week before in my world. The kitten was purring like crazy and I was petting its chin.

"What…..What does it feel like?" I push the kitten to my side and it lies down to sleep by me. I petted its back and it mewled in pleasure.

"Oh….sorry about that Al. Well….. It just feels like soft baby's skin rubbing against you and a slight pressure on the area, but not too hard to where it hurts. Has your mother ever rubbed your back before?"

"Um….. not anymore, but she used to."

"Well that's what it feels like a little." I smiled at him and brought the kitten to my face. The cutest little eyes were watching a strand of hair. It then pounced on my face and I fell off the bed laughing.

"Al….I'm going to the library. When you're done, come meet me there and GET RID OF THE CAT ON YOUR WAY!!" Edward got up and walked over me and before shutting the door, glared at me. I sat up and looked at Al. He was looking at the kitten….probably looking as sad as he could in that armor.

"I knew I should have pulled his pants off." Al stared at me before laughing. I joined in shortly and I had handed Al the kitten. "Come on Al….let's go."

"But….what about the kitten? It's still raining."

"DON'T WORRY! I've got a plan." I grinned at Al and he seemed interested in it. I then set it into action.

…

…

"You sure this will work?"

"Of course it will. Now stop worrying. I need to stay quiet."

"MEW!!!"

"You to kitty." I was inside Al's suit with the cat. It was rubbing my head the whole time. I had to stay quiet though.

"Hey brother."

"Hey Al…where is Elizabeth?" OH YES!! My plan is working. Me and Al wanted to see if Ed liked me. AS A FRIEND!! I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!! And Al wanted the kitten, so I said that I may be able to care for him.

"Oh… She went out to see the city. She'll be back before dinner though."

"Oh…ok." I heard a book being put down.

"MEW!!!"

"Alphonse." MISSION FAILED!! ABORT! ABORT!!

"Um…uh…"

"Alphonse….is your stomach purring?"

"Well no…I mean…you know it's still raining outside!"

"Let it out."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why?" UH OH!!

"ACHOOOO!" Al sighed and opens the chest plate. I fell out with the kitten curled into a ball down my shirt. I jump up and close Al's chest plate before facing Edward.

"AH HA!! I CAUGHT YOU ED!!"

"Caught me doing me what?"

"YOU CAN'T DENY THE TRUTH!! I KNOW YOU DID IT!!!"

"What did I do? Al?" Al shrugged and then they looked at me again.

"I SAW YOU!! EDWARD YOU BASTARD!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!?"

"DO WHAT!!?"

"EDWARD!! ALPHONSE!! Uh…..PERSON I DON'T KNOW!"

"Hello Mr. Hughes."

"Ugh….what's going on with Ed and the girl?"

"Honestly….I don't know. That's Elizabeth and she just started saying something about Ed and we don't know what she is talking about. Just listen." The two then turn to the fighting couple. (Elizabeth.. ESXED)

"I SAW WHAT YOU DID!!"

"WHAT DID I DO!!!"

"EVERYTHING!!!"

"Ugh..guys….hello?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!"

"GUYS!!!"

"Oh….hello…ugh…"

"Maes Hughes at your service. I'm just here to remind Edward of his state alchemist exam."

"Exam?"

"He means I have to redeem my title as state alchemist Elizabeth."

"So Elizabeth…you've been staying with these two boys?"

"That is correct Mr. Hughes. They're a rough bunch, but I can handle it." I gave a crooked smile.

"So….you got a nickname Elizabeth?"

"Um…..well my friends….ugh back home call me Lizzy. They say Elizabeth is too formal."

"Well then Lizzy, will you be here to see Ed give the fuehrer a show?"

"Well I have to. I just can't leave when this idiot by me is making a mess."

"HEY!!"

"Shut up Ed." Hughes started laughing. I grinned and Ed pushed me out of the way.

"HEY HUGHES!!"

"THAT'S LIEUTENANT COLONEL TO YOU!!"

"Whatever, so what if I proved myself by facing Mustang in a fight?"

"I'll have to check with that first Ed…I'll tell you if it will go on. See ya…bye Lizzy." Hughes exited the room and I blushed at him calling me Lizzy. I looked at Ed and he was grinning at Al. I sighed and picked up the book Ed was reading.

"What the? Idiots guide to Alchemy I see."

'WHAT!!"

"You do know you still have to teach me alchemy…right?"

"Yeah…. I remember. I don't have time though."

"As long as you will teach me, then I don't care how long I have to wait." I jumped up and gave a determined look to the two Alchemists. Ed just stared and Al was clapping for my determination. I bowed and resumed reading the chicken scratch of a book.

…

…

"INCUDENTALLY, TAKE A LOOK!!" Everyone in the parade grounds was like, 'OH MY GAWD!!! WHAT'S SO IMPORATANT!?'

"MY DAUGHTER WHO TURNED THREE THIS YEAR!! ISN'T SHE ADORABLE!!!?" Little blue lines appeared by my head as military personnel started throwing objects at Hughes GIANT picture of his daughter, Elysia. I think it was a broom or a bucket that knocked the picture/statue off balance.

"NO!!! DON'T FALL ON DADDY!! ELYSIA!! AAAHHHHHH!" Poor Hughes got squished by his daughter picture. He crawled out and magically bandages were now on him. "NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DESTRUCTION, WE MOVE ON WITH TODAYS MAIN EVENT!! IN THE RED CORNER THE FLAME ALCHEMIST AND HERO OF THE EASTERN REBELLION!!......COLONEL ROY MUSTANG!!!" I listened to the people yelling at him. Beyond the random loud people, I could hear a girl saying take me out with you. WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!!? TRYING TO GET A DATE!!!?

"AND IN THE BLUE CORNER, THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND LIVING LEGEND OF THE PEOPLE!!!.....EDWARD ELRIC!!!" I could see how angry Ed was becoming from the remarks of the people, course I was standing next to him.

"WHAT!? WHERE!? I CAN'T SEE HIM!!"

"WORKING IN GRADE SCHOOL IS MORE LIKE IT!!"

"GOOD LUCK BEAN SPROUT!!" That's when Ed snapped. I grabbed the kitten from Al and Al held on to Ed who was screaming.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK'EM ON YOUR HEAD!!!"

"Calm down."

"OK Al you're right. Today's a great day. The day I beat Mustang's pampas mug in front of the whole army and get some damn respect."

"But we're indebted to him brother."

"He's asked for it. Saying he knows all we do, acting like he let our secret out and not telling me what I need to know."

"So what's your strategy?" Ed rose up and made his hand into a fist.

"I TOLD YOU!! A FIST IN HIS FACE!!" Al grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the arena. Some wind blew and I couldn't hold in my voice anymore.

"WOOT!! DRAMATIC WIND!! COME ON EDWARD!! GIVE THE RIGHT STRAIGHT!!"

"THE WHAT!!?" Ed was giving me a confused look and his eyebrow twitched.

"NOTHING!! JUST BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE COLONEL!!"

"YEAH!" I smiled and he turned to face Mustang.

"ALCHEMISTS GET SET!!" Hughes cleared his voice and turned tail. "READY AND FIGHT!!"

"WHAT!!?"

"Too slow." Roy snapped his fingers and an explosion of flames hit Ed. I leaned it trying to make sure Ed didn't get hurt. Ed was yelling at Roy and running.

"AAHHH! JUST WAIT TILL I STOP RUNNING!!!" Ed then ran into the crowd of people.

"GOSH! IT'S SO HARD TO HIT SUCH A SMALL TARGET!!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SMALL!!"

"Never fall for an enemies taunts FullMetal." Roy snapped his fingers and got Ed in the explosion along with other people. Somehow I got sucked into the crowd and the explosion hit me at full blast. I fell down on other people. My side was stinging like crazy. All too soon, the match ended. The fuehrer had gotten Ed and Roy to clean up, but AL came running up to me.

"Elizabeth! Are you ok?" I looked up at him with my hand on my side. "OH NO!! YOUR SIDE!!" I couldn't talk, but I could cry. Tears were streaming down my face and I wiped them away, showing how bad the injury was. Al picked me up and ran me to Roy.

"COLONEL!! ELIZABETH HAS BEEN HURT!!"

"WHAT!!? BUT HOW DID SHE GET CLOSE TO ME!!?"

"Let me see Alphonse." Roy lifted my shirt and I shrieked as the shirt pulled the skin off my side. "That's bad. Riza….get a paramedic out here."

"Yes sir." Riza ran off for a paramedic.

"We have to close that wound. Elizabeth. Can you stand it if I burn up the wound close?"

"SCREW YOU MUSTANG!! I'M BURNED AS IS!!! OWWW! DON'T TOUCH IT!!"

"You should have stayed away."

"Nah, then I would have missed all the good shots. Apparently I got the best one." I started laughing and Ed just glared at Roy. AL sat me down and I pushed harder into the wound, cringing my teeth together. I look up past the three and see Riza running back with paramedics. One of them came up and yanked off my shirt, revealing for second time that day….my bra along with more skin and the injury. Ed turned beat red and Roy just stood there. I was trying not to scream as the guy examined the burn.

"Well she'll be fine, but this is a third degree burn. Just patch her up and she'll be ok."

"Like what you see Mustang?"

"Not really."

"Oh!?" I grabbed the bra strap and snapped it on my shoulder. The paramedic patched me up and put my shirt on. Al had to carry me, so I just watched Ed and Roy work their asses off. They finally finished before sunset and we were off again.

"Now where are we going?"

"We need to find a guy named Marco. But first we need to drop off the cat." I nodded and we walked to a house area. Al put the kitten in a box and Ed transmuted the box into a stroller. I snickered.

"What? It's the least I can do."

"So you decide to make it something you sleep in?!" I burst out laughing.

"NO I DON'T!! GAAAHHHHH! I DON'T SLEEP IN THOSE!!! GET BACK HERE!!"

"BROTHER!! STOP THAT!! SHE'S INJURED!!"

"AHAHAHAHA!! TRY AND CATCH ME SHORTY!!"

"I'M NOT SMALL!" I ran for my life in the direction of the train station. Ed caught me though. We tumbled down and he landed on top and grinned. I sighed and smiled.

"You win. I guess I underestimated you Edward Elric"

"YEAH YOU DID!!" He was laughing and smiling. AL caught up and covered his face. I cleared my throat.

"Um….Ed."

"What?"

"Could…..you….um…get off of me cuz I feel something." He blushed and I laughed. I get up and pull him up, since he flipped off of me. "KIDDING!!" He glared and I smiled. I kissed him fast on the cheek and walked off. Ed stood there in shock. I turn and walk back. I grabbed his hand and dragged him.

"Hey Ed."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm glad we're friends." I looked at him and smiled. He even smiled back. Giving Al a smile and thumbs up, I ran off towards the train station. Next stop. Doctor Marco's place.

**

* * *

**

Kind of a sappy ending huh? I had another writer's block and so it came out as a funny yet happy chapter. I don't think I will be doing imagination land anymore, so I am sorry for those who enjoyed it. Well, please don't flame me. I'm just making this chapter with the memory of what I remember from parts of the series. I have very little memory though. If you DO flame, then that will be used to cook poptarts. THEN the poptarts shall be served to the good reviewers. Well I hope it didn't bore and if it didn't then I am glad.


	8. Marco Polo

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.****

* * *

**

iamme14: Thank you again for the review. We have been saved by poptarts!! That's what you get when you have one and flamers. WARM POPTARTS!! Thanks again. =)

**Slade2.0: Thank you for the review!! Glad you like!!**

**ocdpossessed912: WHY THANK YOU FOR THAT 'LOVELY' REVIEW!! IT SHALL TOAST POPTARTS!! Actually to tell the truth….I am a random person and I can get off topic. Yes her hair isn't a joke, she does wear it like Misty and she looks GOOD in it. AGAIN!! AT THE TOP OF THE LITTLE PAGE!! (Points to sentence above first line) IS SOMETHING THAT GIVES YOU A HINT THAT IT WILL BE BORING!! Flamers shall be punished people…..even if they are trying to help me. Listen…..I suck at English, so I have bad writing skills. That review made me want to go emo. I can deal with it being boring, cuz I AM TRYING to make it interesting. I am trying to get it on topic, but if you read on, you would have seen that I have bad memory of the show, since I don't own it. (Heh, disclaimer) Now people if you excuse me…..(Censored since it has so many cuss words not meant for the living.) AND I'M TRYING TO (censored for more vulgar) DAMN IT!!! BITE MY ASS! I'LL KILL YOU-! (Gets knocked out by pan) (Is dragged out of show room by the nicer reviewers.) - I got a headache now. Sorry about that. Heh heh. **

**For the less harsh part of the review…….not much of a difference. It's so harsh that I almost cried. Haven't you ever heard of positive influence will give you positive results? A girl tries her hardest to make people happy for the day, AND WHAT HAPPENS!!? A REALLY HARSH REVIEW THAT MAKE THE AUTHOR WANT TO STOP WRITING!! THIS DAMN THING IS TO LONG!! DAMN IT!! I NEED COFFEE!! I'm trying not to be mean, but I just hate flamers…………So if you are going to flame, then try and sound more positive instead of, 'OH IT WAS GOOD, But the thing sucked.' That's…..That's not nice at all. Well I do have to thank you for making me realize that the people who reviewed positively are the best there are. Wow….This reminds me of my English project….HAHAHAHA!! It's title is don't be haten! HAHAHAA!! EPIC!! (Gets hit with another frying pan.)**

**ocdpossessed912; Dumb ass (They are saying this....I don't want to make them kill me with a ninja.)**

**

* * *

**

Again….no imagination land. I have no idea on what to put. 0_0;

_

* * *

_

Rattarattarattarattarattaratta……THUNK!

_Rattarattarattarattarattaratta……THUNK!_ This is why I hate trains. It has the same rhythm. I was counting the trees that past while Ed was sleeping and Al reading an alchemy book. Al had since his armor was so big. I was by the window and I tried to give Ed as much room as possible. He was curled into a ball asleep. I sighed and looked at Alphonse.

"How much longer till we get there?" I whispered, afraid I may wake Ed and get a face full of automail.

"About another hour or so." He whispered back. I nodded and went back to the window. It was a beautiful sight out in the country. I lived in the city close to the beach. My tan skin was becoming paler, since the sun wasn't so bright here. I felt the seat move and I look at Ed. He was trying to get comfy on what space he had. Finally, he got frustrated and lifted his head and places it on my lap. He sighed and went back to sleep. I giggled a little and Al joined in.

"I think he's comfy now Al."

"Yeah. If he doesn't like the way he sleeps then he'll wake up a little and will go back to sleep when he finds a better position. It seems your lap is more comfy than the seat." I smiled and looked down at Ed. His hair had fallen in his face, so I pull it back. I can hear him snore lightly. I lean back and close my eyes. Everything went dark.

…

…

"Elizabeth….get up. We're almost there." I open my eye to see that I had fallen asleep. I lift my head a little to see that I was on top of Ed and my head had been resting on Ed's thigh…..close……to…..his……………………………………………oh god. I shot up and scooted to the window and wall. Ed was still asleep in the position he had been before I fell asleep.

"AL! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP RIGHT AFTER I GOT IN THAT POSITION!?" I half yelled and whispered.

"Well you looked comfy, but I just woke you up so you could wake him up and I also woke you up, because you looked like you had a bad dream."

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"Well you kind of…..um……squeezed your hands."

"Ok….I don't know how that matters."

"Well….um…..well you….ugh…..um."

"Just cuz I squeezed my hand doesn't mean it was bad."

"Well it's what you squeezed."

"What I squeezed? What I squeezed. .God. I didn't."

"You did." I was shocked and I looked at Ed then my hand. I did this about five times.

"EWWWWWW!!" I still whispered this so it wouldn't wake up Edward. I was shaking my hand in the air, trying to get the feeling out of it and possible trying to get the image out. I shook my head side to side.

"I won't ell him you accidentally did that." I stopped and gave puppy eyes.

"You won't?"

"I promise."

"Thank you. I owe you BIG time." I heaved a sigh of relief. "At least I was asleep. I'm glad I wasn't actually awake to feel any of it." I laughed uneasily. Al sighed and stood up. He grabbed my pack and Ed's suitcase. "I'm sorry Al. I'll get it."

"That's ok. Just wake up Ed. I have to see his reaction when he sees that he was on your lap." I smile and poke Ed's face. He didn't move and I wasn't about to call him short. I remembered what happened in the manga.

"Hey Ed….wake up."

Silence.

"Wake up~."

Slight snore.

"Come on bub. Wake up." He didn't respond, so I poked his face. He still didn't wake. The only movement he gave, was flipping on his stomach and burying his face into my thigh. I got a bright idea on how one of my friends had woken me up at her house.

"Al. Give me a pen out of my backpack. I've got something funny to do to Ed. Wait…. Do you like doing a few jokes to your brother?"

"Not really. Will it hurt him in any way?" Al said while digging for a pen. He found one and handed it to me.

"He'll wake up before anything bad happens." I grinned at Al and took the pen.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"You'll see. It's a little joke my friends did to me." I took the pen and rubbed it lightly on Ed's back. He didn't wake and so I went down lower. I gave an evil grin before reaching his butt. I circled the pen around the area.

"What are you doing?"

"On 3 Al….run like crazy to the door. 1-" I circled the pen faster. "2" I did it faster. "3!!" I took my hand and swatted Ed's behind hard and he jumped up yelling. Me and Al ran to the door and watched Ed rub his behind. I started laughing and fell down.

"WHA THE HELL!!!? WHO DID THAT!!?"

"RUN FOR IT AL!!" Al opened the door and we ran off the train with Ed chasing us. I tripped a few times, but kept up with Al. I remember tripping over a rock and hitting the ground. I look up to see Ed gaining. Al grabbed my arm and hauled me on his shoulders. I got into a sitting position and it felt like a really fast piggy back ride. I pointed my finger in front and started screaming.

"FASTER!! MUSH!! FORWARD!! RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!" AL ran faster and I held ON for dear life. We ran into a town and Ed wasn't tired. Al ran into a giant hay bale and Ed stopped by it looking for us. I peeked out of the hay and saw……..HIM!! NOT HIM!! NOOOOO!! It was Major Armstrong walking down the path. Ed saw him and jumped into the hay me and Al were in.

"OOOW!" I half yelled and whispered.

"FOUND YOU!!" He yelled and whispered back.

"Shut up. Don't get caught by him." I said pointing to Armstrong. Ed nodded.

"Agreed." We waited for a few minutes before Ed spoke up. "I'll go see if he is gone." I nodded as Ed climbed on top of Al and stuck his head out of the hay. I looked up to see the inside of Ed's legs. I felt my face go red. I look back down and I just wanted to die. "Ok. It's clear." I jumped out of the hay stack and walked away from the boys. Al and Ed popped out and ran up to me.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?"

"Al, Ed. I want to be by myself for a while. I need to clear my mind. Ill catch up with you later. If we don't meet here, then tomorrow, meet me at East headquarters." I smile and take my pack from Al. I run off before they can respond. I run off in the direction of Doctor Marco's house/clinic. I ran up to the place and sighed. I walk up the stairs and knock on the door. Marco came out and was looking scarred.

"Ugh…..are you the doctor around here?"

"Yes…. What do you want?"

"Um…. Could you help me with this?" I lifter my shirt to show the third degree burns. Marco took a look at it and nodded. I went inside and it was dark. I go over to a chair and sit down. The burn hurt a little, but not as much as before. Marco went through another door and in about 5 minutes, he came back. I sigh and scratch my head.

"Lift up your shirt miss."

"It's Elizabeth." I said while lifting the shirt up. The bandages tore off with it. I cringed at the sight. Marco walked over and put his finger to it. I screamed as he massaged it. "S-STOP THAT!!! IT HURTS!!" Tears were streaming down my face now.

"I'm sorry. It would have hurt a lot more without that." He clapped his hands and touched my side. I felt it tingle before feeling a little pain as new skin grew over quickly.

"Owww. That's a neat trick."

"Well I don't think it is neat."

"Ay. I know what you mean."

"What do you know."

"Well I know that you're Tim Marco. Am I correct?" Marco looked at me and stood up. I pulled the shirt down over the new scar. I stood up as he reached for a gun. "WHAT ARE YOU!!? MAD!!? PUT THAT AWAY!!"

"How do you know my real name?!"

"I JUST-!"

"I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE!!"

"BACK WHERE!!?"

"I THINK IT'S TIME YOU LEFT!!!"

"I THINK IT'S TIME YOU HAD A CHILL PILL!!" Marco shot at the ground and I jumped back. I landed on my butt and scooted from him. "Marco…..don't do this….don't…..you're not that kind of person……YOU HELP PEOPLE!!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS!! I'M NOT MAKING ANYMORE!!!"

"WOULD YOU RELAX OLD MAN!! I'M NOT PART OF THE MILITARY!!! SEARCH ME IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE!!!" Marco relaxed and sat down the gun. I sighed and got up with shaky legs.

"Look at me…..scarring a little girl. I'm no one that can help." I walked up to Marco, who was now sitting with his head in his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Look at yourself. Quit denying that you don't do good. You helped me, and those other people." He looked up at me and I smiled. I took the seat by him and grabbed his gun.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Shut up for a minute. I don't need you shooting my brains out." I turned the safety on and stuffed it down my shirt. "Ok….. the philosopher stone. I know about that, I know you made it, and I also know that you are wanted by the military. I also have a good ear, so I know most of the stuff that happens here."

"How did you-"

"A little birdie told me. I'm not going to turn you in, cuz you helped me. I wasn't even planning on taking you back. I'm just here waiting for a friend." I grinned and the door was knocked on. I get up and hand Marco the gun. I acted scared and he pointed to a corner behind a desk. I nodded and went over to the hiding place. I watched as Ed opened the door and Marco shot.

"AAAHHHH!"

"WHO ARE YOU!!"

"EASY GRAMPS!!" I zoned out as I new the rest……then I tuned back into reality and Marco was letting the boys in. I stayed behind the desk.

"Elizabeth….you can come out." I jump out with a big smile.

"LONG TIME NO SEE!!!" I skipped over like an idiot and plopped down by Ed and Marco. Ed gave me a confused glance and I waved like an idiot again.

"How did you-"

"SHUT UP! That's what happens when you leave a girl."

"YOU LEFT US!!"

"NO I DIDN'T!! I SAID I NEEDED TIME AWAY!!! YOU COULD HAVE COME WITH ME!!"

"YOU RAN OFF BEFORE WE COULD GO OFF WITH YOU!!"

"Why do you two always fight?"

"So the FullMetal Alchemist is the youngest of the military? What is this world coming to?"

"Doctor Marco, we've heard that you made the philosopher stone. Is that correct?"

"Yes…..but I don't make them anymore, especially to someone with such a short stature."

"I'M NOT SMALL!!!.....NO I DON'T!!"

"YES YOU DO!!!"

"NUH UH!"

"UH HUH!"

"NUH UH!!!"

"UH HUH!!"

"NUH UH!!"

"NUH UH!!"

UH HUH!...Wait…. DAMN IT!" I laughed hard and fell out of the chair. Marco sighed and went to the front door.

"I think you guys should leave."

"HAHA!! OK!" I jump up and march to the door, while grabbing my pack from the hiding spot of course. AL was right behind me and Ed was examining the wall. "EDWARD!! I didn't know that you liked walls!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!! YOU'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN FUNNY!!" Yep…..ship sank…..brain demolished……feelings….crushed.

"Oh…..ok………..I…..guess…………I guess I will leave you then……major burn man." I turned and ran past crazy moustache guy. I stand by a house waiting. Marco is being put in a car and driven away. I started walking up to the next building to see a guy with a scar stop the car. Crazy moustache appears and challenges Scar man. Ending results; Him getting his little brain turned to chum. YEP! Brain exploded from the inside of his little crazy head. I look back down the road and see Ed not moving. Al then picked up Marco and ran like hell. Ed followed shortly. They all disappear down an alley way and I couldn't of given shit then. I walked down the silent road, hoping, praying for a way home. Maybe that day will come…….someday.

**

* * *

**

There…………took……….so……….long……O WELL!! =D Honestly.. after a long chapter of writing……I really don't care for flamers……as long as I can say what I want and be done with it for good. Well just on the one subject before they bring something else up. =/ Why does this stuff happen to me? It seems like one person is out to make me feel down and out. I have to face it though. I'm a computer geek that is too shy to even talk to her friends…………. A girl that can't write a (Censored) story. I guess I should give up……………..maybe all I'm doing is bringing someone down……And for the nice people…..DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR ME!! I'm happy as ever!! I GOTS STRAWBERRY CAKE AND A POPTART NOW!! I may put Elizabeth as my avatar later………though I'm always to lazy to change the posses in paint, so she has the same pose as my last one, but she will look a whole lot different. Her skin will be tanner than the last…..OK BYE!!

**POPTARTS FOR EVERYONE!!! EXCEPT FLAMERS!!! FLAMERS COOK THE POPTARTS WHILE THE GO INTO GUILT FROM UPSETTING A AUTHOR!! I KNOW HOW IT FEELS FLAMERS!! I used to be one and it struck me so much, that I became too shy and nice………Except when I'm mad. Course, I apologized and they accepted. Sorry for the very long bold messages. I got out of hand and I need to be reminded every now and then to get back on the topic. 0_0'**


	9. Scars Don't Help

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**I am very sorry that I can't give out a proper thank you to the reviewers from last time. I should keep track more often. Sorry I haven't updated. My grades at school have been dropping and I'm afraid I may lose computer privileges. So I must hurry with this chapter. Finals at my school are in a week, so don't expect me to update the rest of this week, or next week. Again I am very sorry. The music them to this chapter is 'Our Truth', by ****Lacuna Coil.**

* * *

I walked slowly down that road where the car had been flipped. The drivers surely didn't survive. One person did though….Marco. I could feel tremors underground me, then an even bigger one. _'Must be Armstrong.'_

Tears threatened to show, so I started running with my hands on my head. I ran across so many roads that I nearly got hit by 5 cars! Lucky me that they all hit a street pole. I ran faster and landed with my face in concrete door. I lay there till a hand poked me. I look up to see a few kids giving me a weird look.

"You really don't have great balance do ya miss?"

"And you seem to love playing in the rain." I countered back. The kid smiled and held out his hand. I took it and him and his other friends helped me up.

"You wanna play with us?"

"Not really. I have to get going. I'll try next time."

"Oh….Ok." I smiled and rubbed his head. I turned and started walking away. Once out of sight, I started running again. I ran into an alley way and hid behind a trash can. I fell down and cried in my hands.

"I wanna go home! I just want to go home……I wanna go….home!" I curled into a ball, trying not to fall over in the process. I bawled like no tomorrow actually. I look up into the sky and it down poured on me. I let the rain wash my 'what was left' make up off. The eyeliner was making black streaks down my face and my hair had come undone. Pieces of it was sticking in random directions, as some were still barely being held up.

"AAHHHHHH!" I shot up and look to my left as Ed and Al came running around the corner and Ed transmuted a wall.

"(Gasp) That should keep him away." There was a red light and the wall was then destroyed. Behind it was Scar. He had his sunglasses on and was running towards Marco, who by the way was on Al's shoulder.

"GOING TO KEEP RUNNING FULLMETAL!? I'LL JUST FIND YOU!!" Ed turned back to him and glared at him.

"I guess it's time I stopped running…..AND FACE YOU HEAD ON!!" Ed had started randomly hitting Scar and he missed. Scar almost got Ed till Al had stopped him. Though….Al got half of his body destroyed.

"ALPHONSE!!!"

"BROTHER RUN!!!"

"NO WAY!! YYYAAAAAA!" Ed swung at Scar again, and this time Scar got a hold of Ed's right arm. He tried to destroy his arm, but the alchemic energy wasn't meant for his arm. Ed went back and half of his coat was ripped at his arm. Shinning knight in armor…err…..automail I mean. Where was I you ask? Well I was hiding behind that of a trash can.

"I SAID RUN BROTHER!!"

"NO WAY!! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!!" Ed charged Scar again, AND OF COURSE SCAR GOT HIS DAMN ARM AGAIN!

"This was meant for this arm." Ed's eyes dilated and he went flying back from the explosion of tiny shards of automail. He held his arm as he sat there in the drizzle of ran now. Scar slowly progressed up to Ed and put his arm with the transmutation circle design on his head.

"I will give you time to pray to him."

"I stop believing in him long ago. Just promise me….that you won't hurt my little brother."

"I only kill State Alchemists and the people who get in my way, but I shall not harm him."

"NO!! DON'T DO THIS BROTHER!!"

"Say your good byes Fullmetal." I snapped out of it and ran up to Scar and Ed.

"NOOO!! DAMN IT!!!" I punched Scar to the ground. I was on top and I knew that he could kill me at any moment, but I didn't stop. I jumped off and Ed had wide eyes as I was breathing hard.

"Elizabeth? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?"

"SHUT UP!!!" I lunged at Scar again and dodged his attack. I rolled up to the wall and ran back at him, tears running down my face.

"Why do you wish to protect this Alchemist girl?!"

"SHUT UP!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF BITCHING FOR ONE DAY!!! I DON'T NEED IT ANY WORSE!!!!" He got a hold of me and red light surged from his arm up. I squirmed out, but he got my hair and it went bye bye. I rolled down on the ground, landing on my back. I look up at the sky and wait for my life to be taken.

"I said that I WILL kill any one who tries to stop me." I bent my head back to see Scar slowly walk up to me and Al trying to drag himself over to me.

"RUN ELIZABETH!! RUN!!!" I look at Al's pleading body. Scar finally got over to me and bent down. He looked me in the eye and put his right arm on my head. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings.

"I SAID RUN ELIZABETH!!!"

"Wait…..give me time to tell these two something." He glared at me and I opened my eyes. Scar pulled me up to sit, but still had a hold of me. I nodded at him and then looked at Ed and Al.

"Well…..here's what I have to say…..Al…. I just wanted to go home…that's all."

"WE CAN GET YOU BACK, JUST START RUNNING!!"

"Ed….Damn you….I AM TO FUNNY!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!"

"I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was a loud crack by my head. I sat there as Scar lifted up and looked at the large force of the military. OH JOY!! NOW WE'RE _ALL _SAVED!!!

"That's quite enough."

"The flame alchemist."

"I will be your next opponent."

"Ugh….Colonel."

"Not now Riza." Scar then ran after Roy and Roy went head on.

"COLONEL!" Riza then tripped Roy, that made him barely miss Scar's hand and Riza started shooting at Scar.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT HAWKEYE!!?"

"Remember….You're useless in the rain."

"Use…Useless." It seemed as if a big blue bar just fell by Roy and pointed at him saying the word Useless. The military surrounded Scar and Scar was looking for some place to escape.

"You can't escape this time. We've got the whole place surrounded." Said Useless. Next, Scar made the alchemic reaction surge through his hand and hit the street road, causing an escape route. He jumped down and I shot up and followed, only to be grabbed by my shirt and knocked down.

"LEMME GO!! LEMME GO!! I WANNA FIGHT HIM!! I CAN BEAT HIM!! HE WAS MY ONLY CHANCE FOR HOME!!!"

"THE ONLY CHANCE TO DIE STUPID!!" I look up and Ed had gotten my shirt. I glare at him and thrashed more. My now even shorter hair was in a mud mass. I stopped after a few minutes of thrashing and Hughes popped his head out.

"Is it over?"

"You know, you could try and help why you're here Hughes."

"What do you want me to do? Fire my slingshot at him? Come on Roy, I'm not a freak."

"A freak about his daughter." I mumbled. Ed had let go of me and was with Al now.

"AL!! ARE YOU OK!!?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Al punched Ed in the face. "WE SAID WE WOULD BE TOGETHER!!"

"But….But I was trying to save you."

"SAVE ME BY GIVING YOUR LIFE!!? WE SAID THAT WE WERE GOING TO DO THIS TOGETHER, NOT DIE!! MAYBE IF WE GOTTEN BETTER, THEN WE COULD SAVE MORE INNOCENT GIRLS LIKE NINA AND ELIZABETH!"

"HEY!! SINCE WHEN DID I GET PULLED INTO THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS ROLE!!?" I yelled at them, while Hughes was putting a coat on me. I see Ed look down and I felt bad. I walk over to him when Al's arm had fallen off.

"OH GREAT!! NOW MY ARM FELL OFF!! I HATE THIS BROTHER!! YOU KNOW THAT!!?"

"We're falling apart, aren't we Al?"

"Yeah….but we're alive."

"Yeah." I walk closer and sit behind Ed, resting my head on his back.

"Elizabeth….what are you doing- HUH!! WHY ARE YOU CRYING!!?" Ed turned around to see me covering my eyes. He grabs my shoulders and shakes me, just making me dizzy. I look at him and see double. My vision is seeing black spots appear everywhere.

"Elizabeth…You don't look so good."

"I feel so hot Al. Since when did it get so hot out here?" Ed puts his only hand on my head and pulls it away immediately.

"You're burning up Elizabeth."

"It feels like I just fell off the white house twenty times and then had a horse kick me."

"White House?" Both of the boys questioned.

"It's a place at my….you know what place."

"Oh….HEY!! HUGHES!! COULD YOU PLACE ELIZABETH IN THE CAR!! I NEED TO HELP AL UP!!" Ed had yelled. I launch back from how loud his voice was. I rub the back of my head as Hughes came up and lifted me bridal style. I blushed and leaned into him, letting my tears fall from my eyes. A tiny sob escaped my mouth and Hughes held me tighter.

"THERE'S NO ONE IN THERE!!!" I look back to see Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery looking into Al's empty suit. Hughes put me into the car with Marco. He looked really sad.

"I should have never brought you into this."

"Me? Why me……why are you saying that Marco?"

"Because if I hadn't made that stone, then you and those boys wouldn't be in this mess."

"MESS!!!? IS THAT WHAT YO THINK IT IS!!? I'VE HAD WORSE THAN THIS!!! TRY FALLING FROM THE SKY And LANDING ON YOUR FACE!!" I got out of the car and ran off again. I had my money and pack with me. I just needed new clothes…NOW! I'd be back for the two later. I would meet them at Winry's. I ran off with Ed yelling for me again. I look behind and see him chasing me. I ran faster and got to a 4 way street. I took off one direction then turned at 2 other alley ways.

"ELIZABETH!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!?" I jumped up to a ladder and climbed up and laid down to where I could still here him. I lay still and I held back a cough.

"ELIZABETH!!! COME OUT!!! WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING!!!?"

'_Cuz I'm still mad defuse.'_

"ELIZABETH!!! COME OUT AND WE'LL SIT DOWN AND TALK OK!?? JUST COME OUT!!" Ed ran up under the stairs. I leaned closer down and could see him breathing hard. I felt a little sorry for him again.

"I'm sorry." _'WHAT!!!? WHAT DID HE SAY!!! I MUST BE DREAMING!!! Well technically I am since I'm stuck in the book, BUT STILL!! HE DOESN'T SAY THAT TO HARDLY ANYONE!!?' _I gathered my strength and sat up.

"Woo Hoo." He looks up and I give a goofy smile. He looks shocked, but goes into a glare. I jump down and land on my feet. I sneezed and staggered. I nearly fall but Ed grabs a hold of my back. I blush when I felt his hand grab my butt.

"AH!! SORRY!" He lets go and looks away. I smile and get close to him. He looks at me and I smile wider.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me……What……are you doing?"

"One for one. You grab my ass and I get something else."

"OH HELL NO!!"

"Edward."

"NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" HE runs off and I grab his shirt.

"I don't have to do it now……I chose if I get to or not, but first I want new clothes." I tapped his nose, and walked off. Ed stood there and then came running up.

"HEY!! So ugh…..what were you going to do if you wanted to get me back?" I look over to him and smile.

"Let's just say that if you ever do or touch anywhere else, then it will be the same place I touch….bub. Ok….If you happen to touch my chest, then I touch whatever I want. IF you touch down there, then that will be I touch you…..So don't do it." I shot him a glare and walked faster.

'YOU WOULD DO THAT!!!?"

"I'm just kidding! GAWD! I wouldn't do that….I would take a hammer to your head." He slowed down and I started jogging.

"STOP GOING SO FAST!!"

"Stop going so slow." We ran like crazy, racing each other and finally got to the cars. I jumped into one and ran into Roy. He gave me a confused look and I blushed. I crawled into the seat and nestled into it. I looked around and Ed had crawled into the seat in front of me. Al was in the car in front of us.

"You look a little flushed Elizabeth….and you to Edward."

"NO I'M NOT COLONEL BASTARD!!"

"Edward….don't be mad at Roy since he is useless." Ed started laughing and I joined before I saw double again. I felt light headed and I fell on Roy's shoulder. I felt him move, then my world went dark.

**

* * *

**

I am sorry that I couldn't give the reviewers a proper thank you…..sorry. Hope this one wasn't to boring and flamers shall be used to cook our poptarts. I was feeling sad today, so that is why it is a little filled with drama. Sorry again.


	10. Unsuspecting Things Go Unnoticed

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**

* * *

**

iamme14: THANK YOU!! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!! THEY BRING ME JOY TO KNOW SOMEONE LIKES MEH STORY~!! My brother says he likes TACOS!!!!……. Weird.

**Littleshadowgirl: Thank you so much. I'm glad you like this crappy thing of a story. I'm not good at coming up with funny stuff so bear with me. Sorry about the stupid stuff. I will try and make the next chapters funny.**

**OK!! There is a poll in my bio and you can vote on who Elizabeth can hook up with. DON'T VOTE IN THE REVIEW!!! Just go to my Bio and click the poll at the very top and vote for two please. So far Edward is winning. I shall tell you when it is over and will tell you who has won. Please do vote. I need lots of vote to keep everything in order. Like who she hooks up with. 4 choices people. You can vote for two so there. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while….but I have finals and blah blah blahhhhh….ON WITH TEH CHAPTER!!! The theme song to this chapter is 'Just a Dream', by Carrie Underwood. It has a lovely melody to it.**

_**

* * *

**_

At teh hospital.

Jacob sat there, on his little blue chair, waiting for his sister to wake. It had been nearly 2 weeks since the coma and the gymnastics team had decided to postpone the gymnastics finals for the tournament. Alex sat on Jacobs lap, waiting and hoping that he wasn't the one to cause his big sister so much pain. The girls' body was a mess. Her hair was oily and covered in knots, her chest struggling to lift for air to pass through, and her whole body was turning blue, as if it was being sucked from the land of the living.

"Jacob…..Will she live?"

"I….I don't know sport. Just have faith."

"It's still my fault….I should have never have made her mad and run away."

"No it's not. Don't say that….she even told you."

"How would you know……It' could of just been a dream."

"No it wasn't. I'm positive." The two boys looked into each others eyes. Blue meeting brown. Alex raised his hand up and swiped a tear from his older sibling. Noticing how upset he was, the youth wrapped his arms around his brother and sobbed. Jacob reacted by rubbing his hand on the boys' back and rocking him back and forth. He turned back to Elizabeth's body, seeing her chest not lift up. Her eyes slightly open and staring at them…Like a newborn trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Elizabeth?" Jacob sat straighter and put his hand on hers. She followed the movement before sighing and going back to sleep, with a tear running down her pale cheeks. Both boys sighed and continued the waiting game. Waiting, hoping, praying, and not giving up faith in their sister.

**BACK IN THE OTHER REALM!!**

"Wake up…..come on."

"Slap her."

"No. That won't help. We've tried everything."

"Except slapping."

"I said no."

"But-"

"Brother, don't do it. Listen to the colonel." Next I felt a body flop on me, then a sting on my cheek. My eyes shot open and I punched a face. I look up and see Ed holding his nose.

"OW! WHAT WAS DAT FOR!!?"

"A wha-?" I quickly stood as I felt a poke on my side. I look over to see Al waving at me and Hughes with a stick, poking my side.

"Told you slapping would wake her."

"I say it was the stick."

"I think it was me telling her to get up." I look over and see Roy grin.

"I THINK IT WAS MY WAKE UP CALL THAT WAS PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!!!" I see Armstrong rip off his shirt, and I backed up to the farthest wall.

"The human body will sleep till it is fully rested, so I think her time was up." Said Falman. Or as I called him, The Human Dictionary.

"Come on guys. She just woke up. Let her get situated." I look back at Al and smile. I mentally thanked him and stood up onto my feet instead of my bum. I walk over to Al and sit by him. I kicked my legs back and forth smiling with my eyes closed.

"Well aren't YOU a morning person." I open my eyes and glare at Ed.

"Well for YOUR information! I just so happened to have a great dream before a certain SOMEONE woke me up."

"What did you dream of Elizabeth?" I turn to Al and smile.

"It was when I was 10 and when my big brother was 13. My mom was pregnant with my little brother. It was Christmas that day. I will never forget my father's face! He saw a little mouse on top of my head and he flipped!!" I went into a fit of giggles and everyone was staring at me.

"Tell me about it."

"We don't have time Al."

"Oh come on Ed….Al wants to hear what happened to me! PLEASE!!!"

"FullMetal….We still need to get you a bodyguard while you go to your mechanics place." I phased out and turned to Alphonse.

"Well Al, my mom had just woken me up to open my gifts and I went out to open one when I saw a pet mouse in a cage for me. I put it on my head and showed my dad. He is so scared of mice! I thought he may have a heart attack!! I few weeks later my little brother was born…..ugh….March 27 I think. Well whatever, but then we just opened the rest and why are you picking me up Armstrong?"

"DON'T WORRY MISS SWAN!! I SHALL BE EXTRA CAREFLL NOT TO HURT YOU!!"

"What!? WAIT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! OH HELL NO!! YOU ARE NOT SHOVING ME IN THAT PET CARRIER THING!!" Armstrong then shoved me into it and grabbed the cage door. "DON'T CLOSE IT!!" He then closed it in my face. "AND YOU CLOSE IT!! THANKS A LOT YOU BASTARD!! THANKS A WHOLE EFEN BUNCH YOU BASTARD WHO HAS NO LIFE!!"

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!! BESIDES!!! CARGO PRICES ARE MUCH CHEAPER!!"

"EDWARD!!! LET ME OUT!!!!" Ed then crouched down to the large carrier and grinned.

"No can do Elizabeth. I like you better in that." I glared and could have sworn I had giant red marks on my head. I saw Al being stuffed into a crate.

"EDWARD YOU BASTARD!! YOU BETTER LET ME OUT BEFORE I TAKE A CROWBAR TO YOUR HEAD!!! GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I slammed my body into the sides of the box and heard a crack. Ed grinned wider and put a long piece of cloth and covered the front of it and the only light that came in was from the little windows in it. "NOW IT'S DARK!!! I HATE THIS!!! I'M SO BURNING YOUR BOOK WHEN I GET BACK YOU BASTARD!!! LET ME OUT!! I WON'T STOP YELLING!!!"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (Breath) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Faints)"

…

…

"Where….Where am I?" I wake up to hear a train whistle and lots of sheep. I shot up hitting my head.

"Elizabeth? You're awake finally. I've been so lonely."

"What did I miss?" I laid back down and blew my hair out of my face.

"Well you missed Ed leaving me at another town, but now we're on our way to Winry's house."

"I slept that long!!!?"

"Yeah….Ed made sure of that. He hit you really hard in the head because of your screaming."

"Ow…no wonder why my head hurts." I rubbed my head where a bump was. The train hit a bump and I went bouncing into the roof of the carrier. "DAMN IT!!! I WANT OUT OF THIS EFEN THING!!!" I went into a thrashing fit. Oh yes…Ed will pay. I laid back down and rested into a pouncing position. The train stopped and the cargo door opened.

"Hey Al…Was that a better ride?"

"Kind of Brother. Elizabeth woke up but I haven't heard anything from since she started ranting on wanting out." Ed had broken into laughter. _'Laugh ALL you want shorty. I will get you for this.'_

I felt my box being lifted with a grunt. It was Ed trying to pick me up.

"I got it Edward Elric."

"Thanks Armstrong." The box went into the air and it landed into Armstrong's large hand. I landed with a thud on my gut. Ed moved the cloth from the front and broke out laughing. I blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"Har Har! I WOULD LAUGH MY ASS OFF TO IF YOU WERE IN HERE MR. ELRIC!!" I ranted. I saw Al gone and I guessed he was already on Armstrong's shoulder.

"You look nice." I glared harder and sat up with my legs spread out. I sighed and took off my over shirt and letting my tank top be shown. I folded the shirt and used it as a pillow and laid my head by the door, looking straight at Ed.

"Would you close that damn thing. I was asleep." Ed grinned wider as he took the cloth off fully, letting in the country sun shin in my face. "IT BURNS!! MY EYES!!!" I slammed to the back of the cage so hard that Armstrong lost grip and dropped me. I fell and hit my head hard. The cage door opened and I shot out rubbing my head. "FREEDOM!!"

I started doing cart wheels down the road. I stopped and looked at the boys. "I HAVE TO PRATICE YOU KNOW!!" I shouted as I continued to spin in circles. I fell down and landed in some dirt. I shrugged it off and ran full speed down the road and did 4 back hand springs, then on the last one, trying to do a back flip, but ending up on my gut. I groaned and let my face fall down to the ground. I heard footsteps quickly approach me.

"MISS SWAN!!! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!!?"

"IDIOT!!"

"ELIZABETH!! ARE YOU OK!!?"

"Mmmp. Mgh…mmmmnp….MMMMGGHHH!!!!"

"What the hell did you say?" I looked up at Ed and closed my eyes tightly.

"I SAID, 'WHY CAN'T I EVER DO A BACKFLIP!!!!?'"

"And _why _do you want to do that?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE TOOOOOAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! PUT ME DOWN!!! ARMSTRONG!!! PUT ME DOWN!! NOT THAT AGAIN!!" I was shoved back into the carrier and then I was thrown up and landed probably on top of Alphonse. "I HATE THIS!!! I'M NOT HAPPY!! YOU HEAR ME!!! I'M NOT HAPPY!!.....I'm in a box." I sulked. I leaned into the box and sneezed. My nails had dirt under them, so I tried getting it out by biting my fingernails.

"It's not much, but its home." I crawl up to the cage door and look out to see a big yellow house. I gapped at it, since it was bigger than my house. Armstrong put me down and set a cloth at the top of it, covering the entrance. Armstrong then place Al by me.

"Well welcome back boys….Ah…but it seems you've gotten smaller." Said an elderly voice which I guessed was Pinako.

"WHO YOU CALLING SMALL YOU MINATURE SIZED HAG!!?"

"YOU'RE SHORTER THAN YOUR TEMPER!!"

"YOU'RE SO SHORT YOU'RE TWO DIMENSIONAL!!!" AND I'm zoning out again. I then heard Ed yell and fall in front of my cage. I laughed a little and curled into a ball to sleep. I don't know why, but I was pretty comfy. I snuggled into my arm and breathed in deeply. I closed my eyes as Ed and Winry were fighting. I felt the cage being lifted and I ignored the two bickering. With a thud, the cage was put down in front of Alphonse.

"So what did bring in here Ed?"

"I wouldn't open that Winry."

"Why not?" The cage door opened and I jumped out, landing on Ed and punching him once in the face. I jumped off and brushed off the dirt from my shorts and walked over to Al and sat on the side of his box, giving an innocent look. I look at Winry and smile.

"HOWDY! Thanks for letting me out."

"Edward." Ed sunk into the couch he was on and prepared himself.

"Y-Yes?"

"YOU BROKE YOUR AUTOMAIL AND AL IS IN PIECES TO!!! AND NOW I FIND A TEENAGED GIRL IN A CAGE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!!?"

"Actually, this here computer geek math wiz can take care of herself thank you very much." I said quite boldly. I sat there with my arms crossed and half my body leaning on Al for support.

"Well that still doesn't give him a right to shove you in there."

"That's why I punched him."

"Now about your automail Ed. It will take about a little while to fix it."

"Yeah….about that. Could you like get it done in a week? Me and Al are in a hurry."

"Don't make fun of me Ed. It'll be done in three days……….looks like more all nighters for sure." I yawned and got off Al and sat by Ed. He was sipping some kind of drink. I think it was coffee or hot chocolate. I didn't know. I sneezed and yawned again.

…

…

"It's old, but it will do for now." Said Pinako putting on a prosthetic limb for Ed's left stump of a leg. Ed thanks her and comes back out to the back yard, adjusting to the new feeling. I sat by Al and Den was lying in my lap. Ed sits by me and Den goes to Ed's left side. I lay down and waited for my favorite scene.

"You should take it easy. Just wait patiently."

"I know, but I get all fidgety." Ed did those little arms and leg movements as Den did them to. I was doing the same laughing. The two ignored me and continued to talk.

"You should go visit her. I'll stay her brother."

"….Yeah. I guess I should visit." Ed got up and went into the house. I sat up and pulled the grass out of my hair. I let it fall out of the ponytail. I looked at my hands and they were brighter in the sun….more tan. I saw Ed leave and Den follow him.

"He seems so upset."

"He is going to visit our mother's grave."

"Oh…right. I forgot."

"That's ok."

"HEY!!! WHERE'S ED!!" I look up to see Winry covered in sweat and looking extremely tired.

"He went to his mom's grave Winry!"

"WELL COULD YOU GO GET HIM ELIZABETH!!!? I NEED MORE MEASUREMENTS!!"

"OK!!!" I get up and run into the house. I pull on some different clothes before heading out. I ran down the dirt road with a white t-shirt, blue jeans, red sandals, and my hair just flying in the wind. NO hair tie. I ran past two boys who were laughing and finally saw the cemetery. I slow down and walk up the hill behind Ed. He notices my shadow and faces me.

"How did you-"

"The book stupid. Winry needs more measurements…..so this is her?"

"Yeah." He turns back to his mothers' grave and places down flowers. I stand behind him and look at the stone with the name Trisha written on it. I go up to it and touch the stone. Den came up and whined at me.

"I guess we should go Ed."

"Fine." He started walking and I touched the ground to the grave. I got up and ran up to Ed. We then started heading back to the house.

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN! Homunculi time!**

Envy sat there in a tree. Watching and observing. Once the coast was clear, he jumped down and went to the grave. There where Ed had put his flowers, a glow had started and then a little white rose appeared on a stem.

"I knew it. She can do alchemy. Won't Dante love to hear this?" Envy grinned and ran off into the trees. He could still hear the two teenagers laughing when the time girl had fallen in mud.

**BACK TO ELIZABETH!!**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ELIZABETH!!?" I gave a guilty look.

"I kind of fell in mud and then Den ran over me." I looked at myself. Shirt ruined and pants stained.

"Well……go upstairs and get washed up. You can borrow my clothes till yours are washed."

"WHAT!!? REALLY!! YOU MEAN I GET CLEAN CLOTHES!!" I jumped over the chair where Ed was getting measured and pushed my face to hers smiling.

"Yeah. I mean yours are filthy."

"I'VE BEEN DYING FOR SOME CLOTHES!!!.....But won't yours be to small?"

"Nah. They'll fit you." I bowed quickly and Winry showed me to the shower room. Or also known as the bathroom. I took off my clothes as Winry was setting some clothes aside for me.

"Hey….wait."

"What?" I said when I was just about to get in the shower. I had no clothes on and she was still in there.

"What's that?" She pointed to a long scar that was from my neck to my lower back. I back away from the tempting shower and face her. We were both girls so it didn't bother me.

"That is a birthmark my dear friend."

"That's a pretty long one."

"Yeah, but I call it something special."

"Special? How can a birthmark be special?"

"Because I know my mom gave it to me." I smiled and walked to the shower again. I closed the curtain and turned on the water. Each droplet made a shape as it hit my skin and some stayed. I did it quickly and got out after about ten minutes. I dried off and looked at the clothes Winry left for me. I pulled on the underwear and the giant shirt. It was long enough to be a dress. I looked in the mirror and the shoulders of it slid off.

"I look so innocent." I grumbled. I walk down the stairs while brushing my hair.

"Feel better?"

"Yes Winry. Why don't I have pants?"

"You were right. Those were too small."

"I told you." I noticed Ed asleep on the couch and Al watching them. I smiled and sat by Al. I yawned and leaned into him.

"You can sleep in my room Elizabeth."

"I can't do that. Especially after I took your….erm….shirt." I looked at it again and it sagged. I sighed and shook my head. "Alright. I'll go to bed now. I like the floor." I headed upstairs and there was my pack and a cot out. I flopped on it and pulled the blanket up. I twisted my hair in my fingers and smiled. I soon closed my eyes and heard the sound of metal being worked on.

…

…

'_Eliiizabeth….'_

'_Hello?'_

'_Liiiizzy…..'_

'_HELLO!!?'_

'_OOOOHHHH LIIIIIZZYYYY…..'_

'_WHO ARE YOU!!?' a bright world surrounded me as I was standing on the edge of a cliff. A wolf was in front of me…..snarling and slowly walking forward. It leaped and I fell back. _

'_HELP!!!! MOMMY!!!!'_

**

* * *

**

OK!!! I thought about ending the dream, but I decided to make a little cliffy. I can't make those very well so I hope this one turned out ok. I thank you for the reviews and I hope I get some voters for my poll in my bio…….so far Edward is winning. I hope this chapter was better than the last.


	11. Reunion

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**iamme14: yes…..tacos. My brother just wanted to say hi to the reviewers. Thank you for the review. =)**

**Love_Like_Winter-Affliction: Is that right? I'm glad you liked it! I hope this one chapter is a little funny. I'm not very good a puns and stuff like that.**

**YAWN!!! I'm so tired. OWELL!! I need to get this chapter up and running!! And then comes the next one!! I hope you guys and gals liked the last one. On with the chapter.**

* * *

'_MOMMY!!!!' I fell off that cliff and the wolf was still after me, running back down the side of the cliff. Funny thing was that I was falling very slowly and the wolf seemed to change from pitch black to a golden yellow. Almost glowing like a light. I watched it for at least five minutes and I made myself go from a falling position to a standing position. Slowly, I was placed on the ground. My shirt was being blown in the wind and my hair barely even moving. The wolf jumped down and landed in front of me._

'_Liiiiiiiiizzy.'_

'_Are you talking to me wolfie?'_

'_oooooh Liiiiizzy.'_

'_Can you say anything else?' The wolf barked and sat down growling a little. I sat down also and noticed I was sitting on nothing but air. _

'_Where am I? Why are you here?' The wolf sneezed and stood up. It came to me and lightly bit my arm. I got up and it leads me to a little shrine. I sat down in front of it and two little incest candles were there. I grabbed one and it lit up. I placed it back down and the wolf sat by me looking intently at it. I reached over to it and petted its' head. The fur was so soft, like silk with a little feel of cotton. _

'_What am I supposed to do here?' It barked and touched the shrine with its nose. I rise and lightly touch the shrine too. I closed my eyes for some reason. I open my eyes and the wolf was turned into a beautiful girl. With short blonde hair and gold eyes. _

'_Well that was unexpected.' She turns to me and smiles sadly. She reaches out to me and touches my face. The contact hurt like getting shocked from lighting. I pull away and she looks sadder._

'_No…..It's ok if you wanted to feel my face. Just tell me when you want to next time.' She nods and smiles at me. She reaches out and gives me a look like asking for permission. I nod and she lightly touches my skin. I laugh since the shock is like a tingling sensation. She drops her hands on mine, but this time it didn't hurt. She makes my hands clap together and places them on the shrine. The shrine glows and then everything disappears…..even the girl._

'_Liiiiiizzy.'_

'_Wha- WAIT!! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!!!?'_

'_Liiiiizzy.' I then fall down and under me is the world. I went into a head dive position and I fall through clouds and fall into the yellow house, where my body was sleeping. Next I fall into me and open my eyes._

I open my eyes to complete darkness. I then sit up and rub my eyes.

"Well that was a strange dream." I mumble. I sit up and head to the restroom. I look in the mirror and……………… "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

I hear about three thuds and then pairs of footsteps outside the door. Ed opens the door and sees me first. What I saw in the mirror was me…me with a large cut on my head and I had noticed teeth marks on my arm and burnt skin on my hands. Winry barges past Ed and holds my hands up to her face.

"How did you get these burns Elizabeth?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!"

"WELL HOW DID YOU!!" I see Pinako come up and slap my face. "Obviously you did this to yourself when we were asleep. No one would ever do that to you."

"I'M NOT EMO OLD HAG!! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO THIS!!!"

"THEN HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!!" She grabs my hands and puts them close to my face.

"I. DON'T. KNOW!! DON'T LET GO OF MY DAMN HANDS!" She lets go and walks away. I stand there with a mad look on my face before blood hit my eye. I run over to the sink and grab a washcloth. Though I dropped it when I bent my fingers. I sit on the floor glaring at the washcloth. Ed walks up to me and bends down to eye level.

"Elizabeth. How did-"

"I told you. I don't know. I was asleep and then I wake up, come in here, and see the blood." I look back in the mirror and the blood has reached my mouth. Ed grabs the cloth and wipes the blood away. I whine and back away.

"What's wrong? I'm just getting the blood off."

"Well it feels like your cutting my skin away." I pull away again and hit the bathtub. I clench my teeth as a pain shot through my spine.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Everything I touch feels like I'm being shocked…..Wait…..shocked….that's like my dream. I wonder if that was what it was real."

"What are you talking about? AND HOLD STILL!!"

"STOP!! STOP IT!! IT HURTS!!"

"ED!!! STOP THAT!!" Winry pushed Ed away and took the cloth out his one hand. She comes up to me and I try and back away. She lightly wipes the blood away, revealing a large slice on my forehead. I look in the mirror and glare at it.

"Stupid cut that wants to ruin my life." I grab a few bandages and put them on my forehead. Once that was done, I get up and walk out of the room. I flop on the cot and look at the two in the bathroom, cleaning up the mess from my blood. I groan and slam my head into the pillow.

"…" I look up a little to see Ed whispering into Winry's ear. I relax into the pillow and then there was a noise at the window. I jump up and run into the bathroom with the two teens.

"What's wrong now?" Ed said with an exaggerated sigh. I point to the window shivering. He gets up and walks over to it.

"IT'S A VAMPIRE!! DON'T OPEN THAT WINDOW!!"

"_Vampire?_ Oh come on Elizabeth……" He opens the window and it was the tree branch. I sigh and walk over to it. Ed had left and gone back to bed. Winry came over and looked out the window to.

"What is your problem? You've been different since when we first met."

"Huh? I guess I'm not used to sleeping in someone's house. I'll get over it, but still. That dream was so real." I shake my head and smile at Winry. She sighs and lies down on her bed. I laugh and look out the window. There in the tree was that girl. She smiles and then disappears. I groan and head back to bed.

…

…

"One….Two…THREE!"

"GAAHHHH!" I flinch when the automail was attached to Ed's stumps called limbs. "The part where the nerves attach always gets me." I lean into the wall, letting the suns rays warm me up on the cool morning. I sigh and remember my dream.

'_What was she? Was she even real? But why did I have those marks on me after that dream?'_ I shiver at the thought. Ed gets up and puts his shirt. _'My my…. Someone likes to work out….er… STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!! YOUDON'TLIKEHIMYOUDON'TLIKEHIM!!!!!!!!!!" _I mentally slapped myself.

I walk out the door to see Ed already fixing Al. I stand there as Al magically gets fixed. Than I sit down and watch the two fight.

"What's going out here Miss Swan?"

"The two are sparring. It's SO boring."

"I SHALL JOIN YOU MR. ELRIC!!"

"WHAT!? No…No thanks….we're good."

"NONSENSE!! I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO JOIN!!" Armstrong jumps into the middle of the fight, knocking Al down. "COME!! GIVE ME YOUR BEST!!" Ed tried getting him, but he dodged it and I just so happened to be in the way. Ed ran into me and I hit my head on the ground hard.

"Sorry about that."

"Just get off me."

"MISS SWAN!! SO YOU DID WANT TO JOIN!!" I backed away, but Armstrong had already grabbed my hand, and thrown me in the air. I went flying past the tree by the house and grabbed the last branch. I went in 360 spins on it and stopped at the top of it, holding myself with my arms.

"Damn….. DO THAT AGAIN MAJOR IDIOT AND THEN I MAY HURT MYSELF." I jump down and swipe off the dirt. The boys were still fighting and I got hit about 3 times with Ed. I sit down and wait for so long for the day to end. Ed gets Armstrong down on the ground and he and Al celebrate. Whoppe…. Who cares?

"Elizabeth." I look up to see Winry.

"What?"

"Come here." I shrug and walk inside the house. She makes me sit on the couch.

"So what's up?"

"I need a favor."

"And that would be…?"

"Can you make sure Ed and Al stay out of trouble?"

"Ok. Can I please go to bed now?"

"Oh….Ok….. That was easy."

"Yeah….whatever. NIGHT!!" I yelled and ran upstairs to the bedroom. I walk up to the cot and fall into it, sighing. Turning my head, I see a wrench. I grab it and pull it close to me. "This could come in handy." I mumbled. I grab the blanket and close my eyes. "As snug as a bug in a rug." I giggled. I look out the window and there again was that girl. She is smiling and disappears again. "De ja vu." **(I think I misspelled that. 0_0;)**

…

…

**And over at the other world……. Brought to you by 'I got stuck in a juice cartoon' company (**_**ugh…. Don't ask why I put that there.)**_

"Just sign here….and here….not there idiot…..That's it. We hope you will not think bad of this."

"Y-Yeah."

It had been a few days since Elizabeth had shown signs of life thought Jacob…..It's for the best. He had just signed for Elizabeth's release forms. She was now able to stand, but still had that distant look on her face. Hardly any emotion showed and it made Jacob wonder if she was really there. The FMA book got destroyed by their father, so he had no way in knowing if that was really her.

"Elizabeth." She looked at him from the passenger side of the car, trying to figure out where the seat belt latch went. **(And that reminds me when I sat down on a seat belt latch and called it a hooker. My exact words, "STUPID SEAT BELT HOOKER!!")**

"Waaa?" Her speech was severely messed up too. She could say some words, but not all.

"Who am I?" Jacob said pointing to himself.

"Budda? Why?"

"Just making sure."

"Summin wong?"

"Not really. Just….making sure." Elizabeth leaned over the arm of the seat and touched Jacobs' cheek. Her eyes were a little brighter, but not much. Her touch was also cold as ice.

"Sorry fer worren."

"I know….I know. I'm glad you're still alive." She smiled and flopped back into the seat. On the way home, Elizabeth was asking stupid questions like why was the sky blue. She even tried a new game. Blind the person while they were driving.

"I said don't do that."

"Why?"

"Because we could get in a car crash. That's why."

"Sorry."

"Just don't do that."

"WAT DAT!!?" Elizabeth held her head out of the window and pointed to the sky. There was a hot air balloon floating above them. Elizabeth was waving to them and shouting. One of the people on board waved back and was shouting to. Laughing and smiling, She tried jumping out of the car.

"NO DON'T DO THAT IDOIT!!" It was too late. She had jumped out onto the ground. Jacob slammed on the brakes and got out of the car to see his sister running after the flying object. He got out of the car and ran after her. "STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"

"NO WANNA!!" She ran faster and Jacob was barely able to keep up. It took him a minute to realize that they were heading to the usual spot. She had stopped under the tree and looked at it. The tree still had the marks were Elizabeth had been holding onto.

"Elizabeth."

"I no her. I just puptet."

"A puppet? What are you talking about?"

"Wan see her?"

"What!?" Her body slowly started glowing and then disappeared into what looked like millions of fireflies. They all surrounded Jacob and when they separated, he wasn't there anymore. What was left was a little stuffed doll with brown hair and button eyes.

There was Jacob, like Elizabeth, falling through the yellow bright light.

'You don't belong.'

"What!? WHAT'S GOING ON!!? WHERE AM I!!?"

'You belong with her. Not with them.'

"Her? Oh…..her." Jacob looked down as imp arms came and took him away. That makes two people this time thought Jacob. He went through passages and was in the sky in the other realm. He fell downwards with his head facing the ground. Although, unlike his sister, he slowed down and was place on the ground. The shock of the fall made him go unconscious. Though he wasn't alone. There was a rather large figure over him. The figure then picked him up and carried him away.

**To sleeping beauty. **

"Wake up Elizabeth."

"What….Why?"

"Someone is here. Come look." I open my eyes and get up to follow Winry. We walk downstairs and there in the living room was him.

"I found him when I was walking. It's not everyday you see someone falling from the sky." Said Armstrong. Pinako was checking Jacob's pulse and confirming that he was alright. I felt tears pushing out of my eyes. I slowly walked up to him and placed my hand on his head. He stirs and opens his eyes.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hi brother." I said past tears. I jump into him and cry into his shoulders. Edward was looking at me and him and smiled. Al probably would have done the same.

"Elizabeth? Are you really with me? I think I'm dreaming."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!" I sobbed. "I FELT THE SAME WAY TO WHEN THIS HAPPENED!!" He pulled me up and was smiling.

"Oh how I've missed you."

"S-Same here Jac." I smile back. I wiped away the tears and sat in his lap, resting my head on his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Elizabeth."

"What?" I look up and close my eyes and smile.

"I think I need to call heaven, because I think he is missing an angel and I think he misses them."

"Missed you to." I grab his shirt tightly and make sure there is no space between us. He rubbed the back of my head and whispering stuff in my ear. I heard slight movement from behind and a pull on my shirt. I look up and see Ed grinning.

"I don't like that look."

"So is he your brother?"

"Yes." His grin got wider. I glared at him, but stopped when Jacob put his arm around me.

"So…how did you get here….ugh Jacob right?"

"Just like my little sister. Now I must say I am quite shocked on how I got here, but I'm glad that my sister isn't harmed in any way…..nice cuts sis."

"I've been practicing."

"I see you're still a cluts."

"Gee, I wonder where I get it from." We looked at each other and smiled before saying together, "Mom." He then picked me up and placed me on his back before standing. "JOY!! PIGGYBACK RIDE!!" I smiled and rested my head on his neck.

"You two look like lovers." Said Edward.

"I haven't seen him for so long. You would do the same if your brother was gone." Just then, Pinako spoke up.

"Ok. We should all go back to bed. Elizabeth, you will stay with Winry while….Jacob…..sleeps with Edward and Alphonse."

"I want him to sleep with me hag. I trust him." I smiled and Jacob was in neutral.

"No…. He will sleep with these two."

"BUT-"

"Elizabeth. I don't mind. Just get some sleep and I will see you in the morning. Oh…and you got a note."

"A note? Lemme see."

"It's at home. It said that your school final were in a month and the tournament was also put up for next month."

"_Great._ I hate finals. I'm so gonna flunk them all. Just give me an F and let me go home."

"No you're not. You're smart."

"Remember the science project?"

"Don't remind me."

"See."

"Science what?" I look from the back of Jacob's head and smile at Ed and Al.

"A science project. At my school you have to create these experiments and we had 9 months to do it and come up with something to build. I hadn't even started. I had a box. So I grab a cup and filled it with dirt." Jacob slapped his hand to his head, but ignored it. "The teacher went through the other projects and I was hoping she'd look at mine and go on knowing I was an idiot. But she stops and goes, 'What do you have there?'…I go, 'It's a cup of dirt.' 'Well explain it.' 'ugh…..well….it's a cup…..filled with DIRT! You should go on, you know, move on to the next person.' So she goes up to this one kid who built a volcano. He didn't know how to zip up his own pants, but he built a volcano…I mean… how did you swing that!"

"A cup of dirt?"

"And a box Ed….and a box."

"Well…story time over. You need to go to bed Elizabeth." I puckered out my lower lip and he gave me the Not-now-just-listen look. I sighed in defeat and he carried me up the stairs to Winry's room, with my directions though. He laid me down on the cot and pulled the blanket up to my chin. I pulled my arms out and hugged him.

"See you in the morning Jac."

"Yeah." With that he left and I snuggled into the blanket smiling.

**

* * *

**

Sappy ending I know. Won't this be fun with Jacob in there? I'm stuck on what happens next, so give me time to write the next chapter. Edward is still winning the poll people!! The poll will or should (If I'm not lazy) end after Christmas. December 26, 2008. Review if you want to….. I just like them to keep meh spirits up. Sorry if this one chapter bored you to pieces.


	12. People, Trains, and a House

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**

* * *

**

iamme14: THANKS!! ^=^ That makes me really happy!!! Glad it's not boring to you.

**edwards-angel22: Thank you so much for the review. I hope this chapter well make your day even better….I hope.**

**Seengot: Thank you….. I could just imagine Ed saying that to two people who were really close to each other. Thanks for the review!**

**OK!! I have finally found a song for the theme. It's 'Misery Business' by Paramore. I love their songs and one fitted this chapter. On with the chapter and enough talk from this computer geek extrodinare who has no life at the moment.**

**JOY!!! OVER 500 HITS TO THIS STORY!! (Hands out cake) THAK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS!! I AM HAPPY AGAIN!!!!**

* * *

"I hate trains. They are so annoying."

"Relax Elizabeth.. Just grin and bare it."

"Yes Jacob." I sat by my brother smiling and leaning into him. Ever since I woke up, I haven't left his side for anything except when going to the restroom to take showers or just when Mother Nature called. He didn't seem to mind me clinging to him. If we were walking, then I would want to ride on his back or hold his hand. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. I felt his hand rub from my tailbone to my neck and it sent shivers up me.

"You cold Lizzy?"

"Don't do that. It feels…..weird."

"Relax."

"o…k."

"ALRIGHT THAT IS IT!!" I open my eyes and Ed is glaring at me. Al was sitting in the other chairs to us and Ed was stuck sitting with Armstrong. Ed was standing right in front of me and the passengers were looking at us.

"What's wrong Edward."

"I DON'T SEE HOW SHE LISTENS TO YOU AND WHEN I HAVE TOLD HER TO STOP, SHE DOESN'T"

"Is this true Lizzy."

"Well ugh….. um.."

"Elizabeth."

"Yes. It's too fun to stop. It keeps me occupied during the time I have nothing to do." I smiled sheepishly, leaning further into his side. His scent was like some kind of melon.

"You know you're supposed to listen to your elders Elizabeth. What do you think would have happened if Edward here wasn't there for you and helped you?"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!! I WASN'T IN ANY DANGER!!"

"Is this true Edward?"

"STOP ASKING FOR APPROVAL FROM HIM!!!"

"Shush Elizabeth. You're in trouble."

"BUT-!"

"Hush. Now tell Edward. Was she in any danger?"

"Well there was that one time with Scar. She tackled him off of me when he tried killing me. Right after that she got her hair blown short from his hand and when he was escaping, she was trying to get him to kill her, because she said he was her only chance home. I stopped her though." Edward said with a smirk. He knew that I was going to get in so much trouble if he told my brother that. I sank into the seat as Jacob stiffened.

"Elizabeth Jane Swan. You….tried to kill yourself…to get home." He looked at me and his eyes were filled with horror.

"I was…..desperate to get home…..I'm sorry…..I'm really really so so sorry."

"SORRY DOESN'T EVEN COUNT!!" I pulled away from him and ran behind Al. Jacob came over and got Al to move and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me back and forth. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED FOR REAL!! DON'T YOU EVER THINK!!?"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!!" I sobbed. I never liked fighting with Jacob. Tears were running down my cheeks and I tried looking away, but he grabbed my face and made me look into his crystal clear blue eyes.

"SORRY DOESN'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME!! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!!!" He then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Do you understand what I'm saying at all?"

"N-No." I cried softly into his shoulder, still looking at the three.

"I don't know what I would of done if you have died. I wouldn't be able to call you Lizzy or Squirt."

"I'm not small Jacob."

"You are to me." He pulls me away and smiles. I smile back, rubbing away my tears. He stands up and picks me up. We go back to our regular seats, me now sitting in his lap. I sighed and leaned into him while he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ow.."

"What….am I hurting you."

"Lighten up the squeeze….my chest is sore."

"Right. I forgot."

"How could you forget? I've been a girl for 16 years, 38 days, and 4 minutes."

"You kept count?"

"Ever since I was told the time." I smiled and look out the window. We were just pulling into the train station. We grab our suitcases and my backpack and get off to meet two military personnel. Those two were called Sgt. Denny Brosh and Second Lieutenant Maria Ross. We walk up to them and I was being carried by my brother.

"Major Armstrong, we've come here to escort you."

"Thank you Second Lieutenant Ross. And you as well, Sergeant Brosh."

"And this must be the FullMetal Alchemist?" Brosh and Ross then went up to Al and started making comments about him. I laid with my chin on my brother's head and sniffed the air. Ahhh. City air. How I missed it. I open my eyes and speak up.

"If you're looking for Fullmetal guys…..He's under my brother's shoe."

"You mean that little guy?" Armstrong then grabbed Ed's coat as he flailed around trying to get to Brosh.

"Will, I had best head over to central headquarters to file my report." Ed turned to him and little flowers appeared around him.

"Eh? So this is goodbye! Thanks for your help! Drop me a postcard sometime!! Bye bye!" I zoned out again since I heard it all before. I saw Armstrong hugging Ed and I heard Ed's back pop a few times. Armstrong then left us with tears rolling down his eyes and pink sparkles around him. I hid further into Jacob, but he seemed unaffected by the sparkles. Jacob started walking towards the military car and put me down. Brosh and Ross got in first on one side while Ed and Al went to the other side. Jacob sat by Ross and I was on his lap.

"What's with the armor?" Al and Ed looked at each other, and then back at the two.

"It's a hobby." Ross and Brosh turned to each other and cupped their hands over their mouths.

"A hobby?! What kind of a hobby is that?!"

"I don't know.!" I sighed and looked out the window, watching the buildings pass really slow.

"Jacob."

"Yes?"

"Can I have a car when we get back home?"

"A car? You don't even have a license."

"So…..I want a big bright cherry red truck…..OH! And it's all covered in dirt with dents."

"Dents? Dirt? I thought you were a girl? Not a boy."

"I'm a girl…..AND I CAN PROVE IT!!" Ed and Al backed away and Brosh and Ross looked away.

"Elizabeth…..I think we want to keep our eyes in our sockets for the next 54 years. We don't need proof."

"OKAY~! I'm just a tomboy. ARE WE THERE YET!!?" Just as I said that, my brother put his hand over my mouth and placed his chin on my head. I looked out the window again and saw the library. "MGPH LEMGHE!!!!" The car stopped and I jumped out with Jacob's hand in mine. We ran up to the library and stopped.

"IT'S HUGE!!" I look behind and Ed is staring at it with wide eyes.

"IT'S TALLER THAN YOU!!" I yelled waving my free hand.

"WHO YOU CALLIN SMALLER THAN A GRAIN OF SAND YOU …. YOU…..GAAAHHH!! YOU TOMBOY!!!"

"Ah….books…books….books….I want one….I'M SORRY! DID YOU SAY SOMETHING!?"

"GAAAAHHHHH!!!" I drag Jacob with me over to Ed and smile. Jac sighs and lets go of my hand. I whine and he puts me on his back.

"FullMetal sir! That is just the first branch….unfortunately the third branch was destroyed."

"Destroyed!?" Brosh and Ross then showed us the way to the third branch and right in front of us was smoke and pieces of the building.

"A fire?!"

"Gee Edward….I didn't know with all the smoke coming from it." I remarked with a smirk and a roll of the eyes. "It doesn't even look like a library. How did this even happened….ugh….Second Lieutenant Ross…right?"

"That is correct and it burnt down about a night ago. You were a little late here."

"Oh…..maybe we should visit….that…….girl……Zzzzzz" YEP!! I fell asleep.

…

…

"WAKE UP!!!"

"AAAHHHH!! I'M AWAKE MOM!!! I DIDN'T STEAL THAT PENCIL, ALEX DID IT!!" I look around to see that I'm surrounded by books. I quickly grab one and read it at lighting quick speed.

"Elizabeth….how can you sleep so much."

"Quiet Jac. I'm reading." I take a peek up to see Sheska sitting there. She is smiling at me and there is a little band on her forehead.

"At least I'm not the only person who loves books." I look up fully and smile back at her.

"HELLO!! I'M ELIZABETH!!! YOU CAN CALL ME LIZZY!! AHA! Can I borrow this book?" I give her the best puppy face I can muster and she nods.

"So as I was saying….could you write down all of Marco's books? Please. I'll pay you good."

"Well…..I suppose I can." And I suppose I can zone out and read this damn story. This one story reminded me when I was little. 6 to be exact.

**Flashback!**

"_Hurry up Dad!"_

"_Quit running Elizabeth. The library isn't going anywhere." I ran faster to the tallest white building. Once inside, I stared at the giant bookcases._

"_Dad! I WANT THE RED BOOK!!" Everyone in the library glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at them. My dad shook his head and went to the counter to get directions to my brothers' school. It was the beginning of a new school year and I was about to get into elementary school. I looked at the bookcase and started climbing up it._

"_Thank you so much for the directions."_

"_You're welcome sir, now if you don't mind taking your child off that bookcase and leaving please."_

"_What?! ELIZABETH!!" I looked back and the bookcase lost balance. It fell down on others and when it stopped, I looked at the librarian with big eyes before smiling._

"_DOMINOS!!" She glared at me. "FAT ASS DID IT!!" I yelled pointing at my dad. I ran off laughing as he chased me. I ran across the street into a gas station and picked up a little gun with those sticky darts. The old man called Dad came in and I shot at him. The sticky dart hit dead center on his forehead and it stuck there. _

Ah…..memories. I look up and Jacob is giving me his hand. I grab it and get up. We leave and I hear Sheska going wild over the money.

"Where are we going~!" I whined kicking my legs back and forth.

"We, are going to the dorms. You and your brother are going to visit Hughes."

"HUGHES!!? NO WAY!! NU UH!!! YOU ARE NOT GETTING ME IN THAT HOUSE!!!"

…

…

"I'M A GONNA KILL YOU EDWARD ELRIC!! DO YO HEAR ME!! I WILL GET REVENGE!!" Jacob grabbed the back of my shirt and towed me into Hughes's house. My nails were digging into the carpet and I grabbed the door frame, though I got splinters AND I had to stay there. Gracia already made her mark on me….a flick on the nose when I called Ed a bastard.. I mean whopper…I called him a bastard. I sighed and sat down on the couch, pulling out the wrench that I had 'borrowed' from Winry.

**Back at Risembool**

"GRANNY!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WRENCH!!?"

"I don't know….where did you put it?"

"I NEED IT FOR AUTOMAIL!!! GAAH!"

**Hughes house.**

"I'm sure she won't need it." I mumbled. Jacob went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Hughes make dinner. I just sat there like a good little bookworm….yep…reading….this book was actually good. Just a story about an alchemist on a journey and blah blah blaaahhhh. I sat there for about three hours before my eye lids got too heavy for me. I remember putting the book on my face and dozing off……for the third time that day I think.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the lame ending….I'm getting hand cramps from writing this so this will be the last update for a while….I need to write the Christmas special for the 25

**th****. OK!! UPDATE!! Edward is winning the poll so you will see more of a flirty side coming in soon, but if the poll changes then she will do something else. Mustang is in second and single is third while Al is dead last. Here's an example. If Mustang ties with Ed, you will see Elizabeth being more flirty with both until one passes or if stay single passes them, then she will stop a little. The poll with end the 26****th****.**

**Elizabeth: I hate this poll bastard of a writer.**

**Ria: Shut your face. Review please. **


	13. The rags and the notes

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**

* * *

**

littleshadowgirl: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!! Yes it shall be interesting…..later and probably now if you count my short-circuited brain. _;

**WOOOO!! EDWARD IS STILL WINNING SO IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED, THEN PLEASE DO!! And do it quickly before the 26****th****. Ok….ONWARD!! TO SUBWAY!!! (Pulls out sword and points to subway sign) Brain food.**

* * *

I had woken up last night in dead sweat. Something was wrong with me and I think it was because Mrs. Hughes was too good of a damn cook. I couldn't stop eating. Mr. Hughes had to do the Heimlich **(A/N is that right? Where you grab the person chest and squeeze to get the food out of their throat??)** maneuver, because I ate too fast. Elysia was also pretty good, except for the part that she was trying to steal my brother away from me with her abnormal cuteness.

"Ah hell." I turned to see the clock and it was about 9:00 am to 9:05 am since I couldn't see the hands very well in the dark. I rolled over on the some-what really comfy couch. I had taken this while my brother slept on the floor. I've woken up twice because once Jac had to use the restroom and two…..when Hughes had to go to work…. AT 5:00 IN THE MORNING DAMN IT!! The sun was just now over the horizon and was blaring in my face.

"Elizabeth. Jacob. Wake up. Maes is wanting to take you somewhere today." I look up to see Gracia. I smile and get up. I scratch my head and try to pull my hair into a ponytail, but then I remembered that it was cut off. CUT OFF MY ASS!! IT WAS BLOWN TO BITS!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!! MY POOR HAIR!! WHAT DID IT DO TO DESERVE THIS!!

"I'm awake Mrs. Hughes. Is Elizabeth up?"

"Right here sleeping beauty." Jacob looks up and I smile at him. He smiles back and gets up wit his pants barely hanging on. He grabs them and pulls them up yawning. "Still trying to wake up as always."

"It's so hard when you get old."

"You're not old."

"Yes I am."

"Elizabeth is right. You're not old…..I am." We looked at Gracia and started laughing. The clock then chimed 10:00 am. "Oh dear. You two better get dressed and ready."

Me and Jacob looked at each other and shrugged before turning to her and saying at the same time. "Done."

"You two don't have any other clothes?"

"Not really Mrs. Hughes. I had some in my pack, but that is…….._with Ed and Al being washed"_ I sulked. I had taken my clothes out and at their dorms, they had a little washing area to do laundry, so I gave them my clothes to have someone wash them.

"Well I guess I'll have to let you borrow some of mine. Jacob….yours are clean right?"

"They'll last another day. All I need is a shirt." She nodded and dragged me up, but first throwing Jacob a shirt. She towed me into their room and undressed me. All that I was left was my black underwear and my rainbow bra. She threw me a razor and some soap with warm water in a bowl I looked at her for a minute.

"Shave. You'll look better without the hair."

"Oh…right." SHE SAW!!!? IT HAS BEEN SINCE WINRY'S THAT I HAVEN'T SHAVED!!! 3 DAYS AGO!!! HOW EMBARRASSING!! I quickly shaved and waited for more instructions. She grabbed my arm and towed me into their little bathroom.

"You smell. Into the shower with you."

"WHAT!!? WHY ARE YOU-" She unclipped my bra and pulled my underpants down. I flared death glares at her as she pushed me into the shower.

"10 minutes tops hun." I cussed under my breath and got THAT done. She pulled me out and put a towel in my hair. She rubbed it hard and within 2 minutes….it was dry. I look in the mirror and sighed.

"I look like Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club."

"What?"

"Nothing…just mumbling."

"Ok…. Come here." She grabs my hand and tows me into the room again. I stand there looking at myself in another mirror. You could see the burns from before. I groaned as she was digging through her closet.

"Mrs. Hughes. Here's the hair pin you ask fo-" Jacob had walked in while I had nothing on. I felt my face heat up and I stared at him. His face was in a blush.

"AAHHHH! GET OUT!!" I threw a clock that was on the table and it hit him in the face. He quickly closed the door with the hair pin on the ground. Gracia laughed and grabbed my hand again. She pulled me by the mirror and grabbed black jeans with a green tank top with pink spaghetti straps under it. I pull on my underwear and bra as she shoves the shirt on. The green straps were hanging on the side of my arms and the pink straps were holding it up. She yanked on the jeans and the flared out at the bottom and was with the curve of my legs on the way down. She thought for a moment before grabbing old black boots from the farthest part of the closet and pull those on.

"Tie those and I'll get your hair."

"You can't do anything with my hair. I can't even put it up since it ends at my ears."

"Don't think a mother can't do anything hun. I'll get you looking like a teen queen. Trust me." She smiled and I smiled back. She started brushing my hair as I tied the shoes. I looked in the mirror once I was done with my shoes and saw that Gracia was also done. I turned in the mrror to see the she had taken the hair pin and pulled my bangs back and hooked them back. The bottom layer just laying there naturally, while the top layer puled back.

"How did you-?"

"A mother's touch. Now hurry, get your stuff and Maes should be outside waiting for you." She patted my head and I turned to hug her. She stood there for a minute before returning the gesture.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. You can keep the clothes. They don't fit me anymore." She smiled and I bowed with tears in my eyes. I ran downstairs and grabbed my pack along with Jacob. He was in a black t-shit with his regular blue jeans. I pulled him out the front yard and Hughes was waiting there I get in the back of the car with Jacob and we drive off waving at Gracia and the still sleeping Elysia.

"You smell nice Lizzy." I blushed and looked away.

"Thanks. This is Gracia's I don't deserve this stuff."

"NONSENSE!! MY DARLING WIFE IS LOOKING OUT FOR YOU TWO!! WHICK REMINDS ME!! HAVE YOU SEEN THE PICTURES OF MY DARLING LITTLE ANGEL!!" Hughes turned around with pictures in his hands. I looked at my brother and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"WATCH THE RODE MR. HUGHES!!!" Hughes spun around and grabbed the steering wheel. Jacob sighed before leaning into me. I laughed and pulled at his shirt. He leans down and I cup my hand to his ear.

"Relax Jac. He may be an idiot, but I know he's not THAT stupid." Jacob started laughing, but the car stopped and I went flying forward. We had stopped in front of the dorm rooms or something like that. I get out of the car and grab Jac's hand and pull him out.

"Come on you guys. Hurry up. The Elrics are waiting for you."

"HOW DID YOU GET THERE SO FAST!!?" Amazingly, Hughes was already at the entrance. I grabbed my pack and ran up there with Jacob in hand. We get to the door and follow Hughes up the stairs and we see Brosh and Ross standing guard. We go up to them and Hughes was about to knock, but I pushed him out of the way and kicked the door in. Ed and Al had their heads on the large stacks of information and it looked like Ed's brain was going to explode.

"HOWDY! How are you guys."

"Hi Elizabeth." Said Al lifting up his head and waving. I waved back and slapped it on Ed's back. I glared at Hughes and he closed the door, leaving me and Jacob with the other two.

"Hi…..Al……I think my head is gonna explode if I read anymore."

"You should take a break brother. You've been at this since Sheska got it done….Oh…and you look nice Elizabeth."

"Really?! I think it looks cute." Ed looked up at me and slight pink went to his cheeks. He turned around and I laughed. I let go of Jacob's hand and went to the couch. I sat down and looked at the ceiling.

"Where did you get that shirt?"

"Mrs. Hughes. She's really nice."

"It looks nice."

"MAKES ME LOOK SEXY!!"

"Elizabeth."

"Sorry brother. I'll be good." I sat back in the chair. "I can take all three of ya."

"What was that Elizabeth.?"

"Nothing. Nothing, just talking to be talking." Jacob sighed and came to sit by me. Right as he sat, Ed had flung the papers off the table. Brosh and Ross had barged in and were asking what was wrong.

"Lives….Human lives…..that's how they create the Philosopher Stone."

"Brother…..wait….we can look through this stuff again. Maybe we missed something."

"No……we searched it so many times. It's……sick.."

"OH COME ON GUYS!!" They all looked at me and I sunk back in the chair.

"Did you know this?"

"Well…ugh….well sorta I mean yes."

"Why didn't you tell us."

"HEY!! I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TURNING INTO CONFETTI!! NOT MY FAULT!!.......I BLAME YOU!!" I pointed at them and sank back into the couch.

"What is next?"

"Well….I wonder if it would hurt."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS NEXT!!?" Ed gave me the death glare and I backed up.

"LABORATORY 5! THAT'S ALL I CAN TELL YOU!!"

"Fine…Al….we're going."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!! THAT PLACE IS RESTRICTED!!" Armstrong busted through the door and ripped off his shirt. He grabbed Ed and hugged him tightly. I heard Ed's back pop and I feared Armstrong even more.

"YOU ARE NOT TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR THERE!! YOU HEAR ME!!"

"OK!!! We won't go to laboratory 5. I promise." Armstrong put him down, gave him the lecture and left. Later, it was just the four of us. Jacob had fallen asleep. I saw Ed going out the window when I opened my eyes.

"Where are you going."

"Ugh…well. Just out Elizabeth."

"You're going to the lab….aren't you."

"Ugh…well…you see."

"Sorry Al…but you need to get down first, then Ed….Then me. You're not leaving e behind." I smiled and so did Ed. Al jumped down and then Ed. I didn't bother with the cloth and just dived to the ground. I landed on my feet and ran off with the two.

"I'm….sorry Jacob….but they need me."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just keep running and take a left." We ran up to the building with barb wire on the top. I smirked as I knew what was to come. A GIANT FIGHT SCENE TO THE DEATH!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Prepare to eat my dust guys.

**

* * *

**

I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!! IT IS LIKE 1:00 am NOW AND MY BROTHER WANTED ME OFF THE COMPUTER!! SORRY!! DON'T KILL ME!! OK!! The update thing I shall remind you….Ed is in the lead and Elizabeth will get even flirtier with him. I am very sorry that it is short…(Like Ed) but I did get it updated within a day. Please vote on the poll, review, and please don't flame…or that will be used for cooking poptarts. I just know remembered….. I do not own the FMA characters, I just own the OCs and my life.


	14. We Are

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**

* * *

**

iamme14: THANKS!! Yes subway is Goooooood. Glad you love the chapter as much as subway…..but I think subway is WAY better than the story. Ok….getting off subject here. I thank you for the review and I hope this chapter comes out better than the last.

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS AND KEPT ON READING!!!! ONWARD…………TO WENDY'S!!! I'm just hungry….don't ask.**

* * *

"Ok Al. I have a plan."

"Before you tell Al your plan Ed…..GET THIS BARB OFF OF ME!!" I walk over to him and hold out my arms that were surrounded by the barb wire. He pulls them off and I stand back. "Here's a plan: We go in. I start hitting people hard in the face, then see where it takes us."

"Ugh….no. Al, you stay out here with Elizabeth while I go in through this here air vent." Ed pointed to an air vent just above us. Al got up and pulled it off for him and raised Ed up to it. "See ya Al."

"I'm coming with you."

"You're too big for this Al, just stay here."

"It's not my fault you know." Al went into a ball and looked like he was sulking.

"I just realized something."

"What's that Elizabeth?"

"Ed's 4 foot 11. He is small. And so am I……I'm going in there." I climb up into the air vent, only to be stopped by Al.

"No you're not."

"He needs me Al….please….I'm begging you…..I know this place really well and Ed needs help." Al stood still for a minute before letting go of my foot and helping me the rest of the way in.

"Don't die…..ok…..make sure brother doesn't get hurt either."

"I'll try." I smile weakly before crawling forward. '_A few bugs here and there….I can take it……I can take it….I can….OMG!!! IS THAT A SPIDER WEB!!! OK!! BREATH SLOWLY!! YOU CAN DO IT!!_'

I crawled faster till I fell through the vent where Ed had busted through. I stopped at the corner as a giant rock blew right past me. I stood there for a moment, before chasing after it. I dodged the already triggered traps and jumped over the little drop in the ground. Finally, I saw a bright light and it disappeared.

"Thanks Ed." I run faster till I see a door. I slowly open it and see Ed fighting the Slicer Bros. I had guessed that Ed had already found out about his arm being broken. Wait…a bolt was missing right? Then that means………….it was my fault since I took the wrench. Oops.

**(A/N something new. I am putting this in author's point of view for a little while. It will be confusing in Elizabeth's view…….. ONWARD!!.......TO THE AUTHOR VIEW~!!)**

Elizabeth sat down holding her head in her arms. She knew that it was her fault and she almost killed him. Just then Ed screamed. She jumped up and ran into the room, standing face to face with the slicer bros.

"So you brought in a little girl."

"ELIZABETH!! GET OUT OF HERE!!" She didn't leave though. She just looked at Ed and was smiling. Edward was bleeding and covered in blood.

"No…. I don't think I will." Elizabeth was now grinning at the armor and her eyes held a crazy look to them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!? GET OUT OF HERE!!!" It was too late though; she had already leaped at the armor and had gotten her hand cut at the palm. She looked at her palm before doing the unthinkable. She raised her hand to her face tasted her own blood. She flinched and then dabbed her finger in the blood.

"I'm not leaving. I've been nothing but a burden and now I need to redeem myself." Elizabeth turned to Ed and gave him her regular smile when she would laugh at a joke and smile at her older brother.

"If you're not leaving like this boy is saying, then I have no choice." With that The Slicer ran up at her and swung the long blade. Elizabeth fell backwards and hit the ground. Blood was forming around her body where she laid.

"ELIZABETH!!! DAMN YOU!!" Ed got up and ran at Slicer. The armor took the backside of the blade and hit Ed, making him fall back to the pillar.

"You know, in order to survive, you need to know how to kill. I see you didn't learn that." The slicer raised its sword to stab Ed. He thrusts it at him, but something caught him. He looked at his arms and they were covered in vines with thorns dripping poison.

"Heh……heh…………missed me." Behind him was Elizabeth with her hands on the ground that held a transmutation circle made from blood. She was smiling and her eyes held a sadistic look. **(A/N think about the show Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. This is how crazy she is at the moment.)**

"Elizabeth…..you can." Ed stopped talking as she started laughing and pressed her hands harder into the circle and the vines went around The Slicer and cut him in half. She got up and walked over to the suit of armor. She got there and bent down to the head of the suit.

"So….you like killing and I like beating the shit out of you. Maybe I should end this now. I wonder what would happen if I kept you alive and used you as a freak show. Would you like that?" Elizabeth grabbed the suits head and opened it to show the transmutation circle in there keeping the guy's soul on earth. She pulled off one of the vines thorns and started scratching the circle.

"BROTHER!!"

"STOP ELIZABETH!" Ed came up and knocked the thorn out of her hand and pulled the guys head away. "STOP IT! STOP IT!! STOOOOOOP!" Ed grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She focused in on his eyes and hers' became clearer.

**(A/N Wow….third stop. I need to stop that. OK!! Eddy's view now since it is a really confusing part in Lizzy's view. Sorry for the interruptions.)**

Elizabeth looked into my eyes and then she looks at her hand. She saw the two bodies and sighed.

"I'm sorry……so sorry." she sat there and looked at the ground.

"Elizabeth….what is wrong with you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's my fault…my fault. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." She kept saying sorry over and over again. I look at her and she is shaking.

"Elizabeth…..When could you use alchemy?"

"Alchemy? I didn't use it. Sorry. Sorry. I….I…" Tears were now coming out of her eyes and she held her face in her hands. I grab her shoulders to get her to look in my eyes, but she beat me. She put her arms around my neck and rested her face on my shoulder.

"Elizabeth."

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She buried her face further in my normal shoulder and I felt the cloth getting wet.

"It's…..It's ok. It's over now."

"I almost killed someone. What's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean? You just got scared…that's all."

"Something's wrong with me. Please….help me." She pulled away and her eyes were big and her cheeks red from the swelling. She was shaking and her muscles were flexing with every shake. I put my hands on her head and she leaned into the touch.

"Elizabeth. Did you have an injury before you came here?"

"No…..I was told I was hurt when I was little….that's all. It happens every now and then, but not as much as before." She breathed in slowly and her body fell into my arms. I put my hand on her head and she was unconscious.

"Great. Now I've got to worry about you two and her." I look at the two brothers that were attached to that suit of armor.

**(I am so sorry with the damn interruptions, but back to Elizabeth's view. I'm not good at Ed's view as you can see.)**

…

…

"DON'T DO IT!! I DON'T WANT A BODY IF IT MEANS TAKING OTHER PEOPLES LIVES!!!" I open my eyes and Ed was about to put his hands on the transmutation circle. I look up to see Mr. Tucker holding his daughter, Nina, that was more like a doll. Lust was sitting on top of Al and Gluttony had already eaten most of Al's body. Envy was grinning and I saw the older brother of the slicer cut in half of his transmutation circle. I sit up and notice that I was inside of the transmutation circle, along with the prisoners that were going to be used as ingredients.

"I see the girl is awake."

"E-Envy? Wow…..you really do look like a palm tree." I saw a vein pop on his head and he glared at me.

"I'M NOT A DAMN PALM TREE!!"

"Whatever…..Edward, why……am I in this transmutation circle?"

"…"

"Edward?"

"ELIZABETH!!! STOP ED!! HE IS GOING TO MAKE THE STONE!!!"

"So you're gonna use me to?" I stand up and walk over to him and brush his hair out of his face. He looks up at me with sad eyes and I smile warmly at him.

"Elizabeth."

"Think what you're gonna do. Take all these lives and get you're brother's body back, or…..look for a stone that could already be made."

"ALREADY MADE!!? TIME GIRL!! ARE YOU SAYING ONE HAS ALREADY BEEN MADE!!?" I stare at Envy and grin.

"Me no tell a palm tree who doesn't understand thou feelings of a young girl caught up in the time of 1917. Give me a break. You're talking to a girl from 2008. I'm not stupid."

"I….I………….I can't do it." Ed pulled his hands away from the circle. I stand up and smile before covering my head. They all gave me a confused look (Even Al somehow) and the wall behind me exploded. I look behind me and smile.

"HI!! Nice to see you again." It was Scar. He looked at me for a minute then glared at the homunculi.

"Edward Elric, get out of here."

"SCAR!!? NOWAY! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!" _'Wait….isn't that what I said back in the other room?'_

**-Flashback-**

"_I'm not leaving. I've been nothing but a burden and now I need to redeem myself."_

**-End-**

I laughed inside and stared at Al. "Do what he says Ed. Al needs to get out also." He looked at me before nodding. Ed took a step in the now spilled red liquid that was going to be used for the stone, and everything turned a bright blue. Ed's eyes became dilated and his automail arm became a spear launching thing and fired at Lust. It then went to the ground and spikes went flying at everyone but me and Alphonse. I stood there looking at the ground.

"ELIZABETH JANE SWAN!!" I look up and my brother came crashing through the door. He ran past Edward and wrapped his arms around my neck. Ed's alchemic power increased and wind was blowing me and Jacob back to Al.

"FULLMETAL SIR!!" Ross and Brosh came running in with Armstrong right behind them.

"The boy's alchemic power is increasing dramatically. It will become unstable soon." Ross got a determined look to her face and braved the wind. She was getting closer to Ed to the point she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to embrace. She held him close as the reaction was dying down. I looked over Jacob's shoulder to listen.

"Mom…..you're back." Ed said quietly and closed his eyes. I buried my face in Jacobs' shoulder and let my eyes fall shut. I remember hearing Armstrong left Al up and Ed in his arms. Jacob had carried me out bridal style outside with his hand holding my head to his chest.

"Jacob."

"What." His voice held anger and concern in it.

"I'm sorry." He shifted his arms and let me hang my head back. I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me. I fell into complete darkness as sleep took hold of me.

"_Liiiiiizzzy." I look around and see a gold wolf in front of me. It changed into the little girl from before. I sat down and she walked over to me. She sat in my lap and laughed. It sound like chimes and a little bell. I smiled and she touched my face. The touch felt like flames and I pulled away. I get up and look her in the eye. She smiled and then disappeared. _

"_Byyyyyye."_

"_Yeah little girl….bye." I sat back down again and darkness surrounded me again. _

**

* * *

**

IT'S SO SHORT!! Sorry it took forever to update, but I had a hard time making up some stuff for Lizzy. New poll up on how to end this and the last poll results were that Edward had won. Please vote for this new poll ok. I'll warn ya when it ends. Review please!


	15. Hands

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**

* * *

**

iamme14: YOU HAVE REVIEWED SO MANY TIMES IT'S NOT FUNNY!! HELL IT'S FANTASTIC!! THANK SO FREAKIN MUCH!! (Hugs) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

**mahi101: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!! This update wasn't supposed to come in till a week later, but since it was your birthday and that you reviewed you get a free chapter all ready to be read.**

**Kuchaki: Thanks. I've always had that joke on my head since I've heard it. Put him with a forest of palm trees, then you won't find him. =)**

**Seengot: Sorry for the height mistake. I just guessed at it since I thought that was what it equaled. I knew that he was 163 centimeters, I just guessed the height in feet. ANYWAY......THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!! Crazy Lizzy isn't as crazy as Higurashi, but still is a littl crazy. **

**Special thanks goes to my friend Sarah. She has been helping me out with this chapter and the flashback area. ON WITH THE SHOW!! ^_^ **

**Special Note: I have started using song names for the title of each chapter now for the theme. This one was Hands by Jewel. I will tell you the artists in each of the chapters on who sang them for ya. OK!! ON WITH DA SHOW! **

_

* * *

_

Beep…..beep…..beep….beep………..beepbeepbeepbeepbeep.

Searing pain was everywhere. The head to the toe. It was like someone had taken a knife and tore off my skin, leaving me without protection from the bacteria that stung the sensitive under skin and bundles of nerves coursing through ever human's body. Blood supplying with rich oxygen to support the beating heart, the mindful brain, and the internal organs that help throughout your entire lifetime.

I open my eyes to see that I am hooked up to a monitor. _'I thought these weren't invented yet!?' _

I rub my eyes to get rid of the sleep that had lingered. The monitor was getting annoying so I slam my hand into it and shut it up.

"Elizabeth." I look up at the door and Jacob is standing there with a tray of food. Right on queue, my stomach growled as my mouth was starting to water. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I tried again and nothing but air came. I held my neck and got out of bed.

"You're under shock Elizabeth. You have to relax." I nodded and walked over to him with outstretched arms. I hugged him close; making sure no space was between us.

"M-My…..f-fault." It came out as a rasp, but able to identify what the words were. He put the tray down and picked me up to go back to the bed. I rubbed my head and felt a large bandage on it. I pulled my hand away to see blood.

"You got hit with that sword from those two brothers."

"…" He chuckled as I made a pouting face since I couldn't talk. I yanked on his head and gave him a look that even I didn't know. He sighed and shrugged me off.

"He's in the other room at the moment. He said that he would come over and visit in about an hour." I whined and pulled his shirt. I felt like a toddler asking for permission to go to the bathroom. I got no response as he lifted the tray back up and filled the spoon with some soup. He blew the steam off and shoved it in my mouth. It was so hot, yet it felt cool to my throat. I reached over and grabbed the milk laying there. I didn't care if it was milk or not. I just chugged it down to relax the burning sensation lying deep within the dark crevices of my throat.

"Maybe once we're done eating, then you can go see HIM." I looked up from my sitting position on his lap and let my eyes get huge with approval. I grabbed the spoon and shoved head first into the soup. I spat out the first spoon full since I didn't realize how hot it was without being cooled down.

"Ready?" I nodded and stood up with some help from Jacob. I took one step, and my leg gave out. I was reduced to being carried bridal style from Jac. We walk into the room to see Al sitting on the floor, without his body of course. Ed was sitting on the bed eating his food. He looked up and I smiled slightly at him. I saw some guilt within his eyes as he looked away. Jacob carried me by Ed and sat me by him. Jacob took the chair on the other side of the room. I sat there sitting and staring into space. I only looked when something moved. I look out the window to see birds flying off the tree. I smiled as I remembered the first time I found the 'usual' spot. I was three and got lost on a little field trip with 'daddy' and 'mommy.'

I sat there till the door opened and Brosh and Ross had entered. She looked royally pissed at me more than at Ed. Well he did rank as a major. I sat there watching every move they made. I was aware of how tense Brosh was. Ross came storming up to me with a glare in her eyes.

"MAJOR FULLMETAL SIR!! I AM SORRY FOR DOING THIS BUT SHE NEEDS TO LEARN TO!!" With that she cupped her hand and swatted my face. I felt my neck pop and searing pain went down my spine and I fell off the bed in a fettle position. Ed had gotten up and bent over me, trying to get me to stand. I couldn't feel my legs and I was screaming, but it came out as rasps.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!?"

"I JUST BARELY SWATTED HER!!" It was true. It was like a small hit, like when someone play hits you with very little amount of pressure. BUT THIS!! This felt like a car just hit me when my neck snapped. It didn't hurt UNTIL the neck popped and NOW IT HURT LIKE HELL!!! Ed was shaking me and I wasn't moving. I couldn't feel anything….BUT THE DAMN PAIN!!! AW (BEEP!)

"ELIZABETH!! ELIZABETH!!?" I felt more hands on me and one pair I recognized. Well two since I knew what Ed's were because of the automail, but the other pair was my brothers/ He grabbed my shoulders and got me into a sitting position. Tears were streaming down my face and I was trying to scream, but my throat wouldn't let me. Jacob grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

"Calm down Lizzy. Ssh…..calm down."

"H-Hur…….t. m-my……n-nec…….k."

"I know. Just calm down." He reached behind my head and massaged the back of my neck. I relaxed as the motion was easing the pain away. I stopped trying to scream and leaned further into his hand. I could feel my legs again and he put pressure on part of my neck and I heard a slight pop. I blinked for a moment before smiling to say I was ok. He sighed and Ross looked like she was going to faint.

"What just happened?"

"Well. I should tell you guys now while I'm at it. Ed, Al, everyone. Elizabeth has this little problem." I looked at him and remembered everything. "She was with her father when this happened. It was snowing-"

_**-Flashyback-**_

_It was snowing as The 15 year old dirty blonde haired girl was test driving with her father._

"_I TELL YOU!! I'M GOING TO GET MY LICENSE ANY MINUTE NOW!!"_

"_YEAH!! WHEN PIGS FLY!!" Elizabeth was laughed and she didn't notice what was ahead. The car had gone over ice and had lost control. It had spun off the road and hit a tree, and cars behind them had collided with them. Someone had then called the ambulance._

"_WE'VE GOT SOME PEOPLE UP HERE!! GET SOME HELP!!" They took off the car door and had to get rid of the car seat that trapped the 15 year old. It was against the time to save her. Her neck was badly injured and had the windshield had been broken and glass was in her body. It took a long 20 minutes to drive to the hospital. She had undergone several operations to get the shards of glass out of her body and had series of broken bones. Her leg, her arm, 3 of her fingers, 2 ribs, little of her hip, and worst of all……her neck. _

_The doctors were ready to 'let her go' as she showed no signs of improvement over the past 8 weeks in the hospital. Most of her bones were healed since most weren't as bad. One nurse was about to 'let her go' and as she reached for the life support, she had felt her stomach being grabbed on._

"_Honey?"_

"_Bro……th….er." The nurse smiled at the withering child in pain. Her eyes were tightly closed shut as tears were going down her face. _

"_It's ok honey. You're going to be ok." The nurse rubbed her hand against the child's face and in return the girl gave a sob. _

"_I'm…..so……sorry. my…fault…..it's……my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She opened her eyes and showed her chocolate brown eyes stained with tears forming. The nurse smiled gently down on her face and let her other hand fall from the life support, letting the child have a second chance at life. _

"_He's here….don't worry honey. You're alright."_

"_I can't feel my neck. Can't feel. Can't…..feel it."_

"_You broken it, and I'm surprised that you can still talk and move. You're very lucky honey. Be more careful. Wait for about 13 months and then your neck will be back to normal. It may pop out, but can be fixed with help. Just keep someone you can trust nearby." The girl relaxes into the bed and smiled, showing her straight white teeth. _

"_You….look like mommy."_

"_Mommy?"_

"_She died. You look like her." The nurse smiled and continued to stroke the child._

"_ELIZABETH!!!" The door burst open and there was Jacob in pajamas. He ran up to his little sister and held her hand. "I CAME AS SOON AS I HEARD YOU WERE AWAKE!!"_

"_Sorry….sorry…..sorry….my fault…..my fault." _

"_Ssh….relax. Calm down Lizzy. Just calm down." He stroked her hand as the nurse stroked her cheek. The girl slowly closed her eyes, letting sleep ease the pain. Her last words were sorry._

**-Flashy end!!-**

I shivered at the memory and was now sitting on the bed in between Ed and Jacob.

"Her neck still isn't fully healed and will sometimes pop out, so be on your toes. She still has 4 months of recovery."

"Why was she saying sorry the whole time in the lab?"

"It probably brought back bad memories from that night. She doesn't like to see blood like anymore. She can stand it, just not a whole lot."

"S-sorr….y…..bro."

"Don't talk. Just relax." I smiled and leaned against him. I look at Ed and for some reason he seemed to be staring at me to. I look away and felt heat rise up to my face. I look around and find water. I grab it and took a few sips to clear my throat.

"Sorry….I'm so sorry for that Jac. It was my fault. Please don't blame Ed or Al….my fault."

"LIZZY! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! JEEZ! Understand that already. It's not your fault, just relax, heal and hopefully your neck can fully recover. I've been telling you that doing gymnastics puts too much stress on you."

"I don't care. Like I said, I'm a burden." I smile a little and then got up off the bed, only to fall on the floor. Jacob got up ad was about to help me.

"DON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE! I can do it." I glare at my feet and try again. I get into standing ad pain shoots through my back. I clench my teeth and walk over to the chair and sit over there. I held my head as the memories of last night flooded my mind. I held back the tears from how dead Nina had looked. Even if she was a doll, there was something in her that made me feel like she was there.

"Elizabeth, why do you push yourself so hard like brother?" I turn and look at Al. I had totally forgotten about him and now I felt so bad.

"Well, I believe….that it's my fault."

"You're fault for what?"

"QUIT ASKING SO MANY QUESTONS!! IT'S JUST MY FAULT!" I stood up and walked out the door, slamming it on the way out. I stood outside the door for a minute and I heard them talking.

"What is she saying Jacob?"

"Ed and Al. Elizabeth….she blames herself for her mother's death."

"Why does she believe that?"

"That, Ed, is because she thinks that if she had reacted sooner, then she would have lived. No one would have known that he mom….our mom, would die." I walked off with that last sentence and got to my room. I closed the door as quiet as I could and walked over to the bed. I saw the needle that they were going to give me, full and loaded. I snatched it and aimed for my wrist. Right before shoving it in my arm, the door opened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?" I turned t see…..

**

* * *

**

THERE! I got it done. It's not much, but I wrote up to 6 pages in Word. Plus it is hard to type with really long finger nails. I hope I get more poll votes and more reviews. I hope I make people happy and not bore them. YES I KEEP SAYING THAT THIS BORE PEOPLE!! It bores me here and there. (Just because I had to write so much. 0_0;) Once I read these online, I feel better knowing that people out there DO like it. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOR THE ONES TO COME!! R&R!!

P.S: SORRY FOR THE TWO ALERTS IN YOUR MAIL!! I forgot some of the reviewers and I had to put them in it. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Clowns

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**iamme14: THAK YOU!! I'm glad that you are keeping me writing with your reviews……. SO much writing to do. I better go on to the next reviewer so I can start writing the chapter.**

**mahi101: Sorry for disappointing you last time with the two letters. SORRY. (Hugs) I hope this chapter will make you feel better. **

**Kuchaki: Actually Elizabeth HATES needles, but she is still on the crazy side then. You will see the results in this chapter. Nice guesses, but not quite right. No solider…well (CENSORED FOR THE CHAPTER) and that's it. ^_^ Thank you for reviewing to.**

**Littleshadowgirl: Aww thanks! Wolf-girl shall return soon. My friend at school told me to put that in. Thank you for the review also.**

**Miyuki Meiru: Ugh….what does Onegai mean?? Yes I'm stupid and it took me five days what Nii-san meant. Thank you for the review and I hope this chapter is better than the last.**

**Special note – The song is Clowns By Tatu. You wanna hear something cool? OF COURSE YOU DO!! Ok, not only is this the theme song for this chapter, BUT it is Elizabeth's feelings, thought, blah blah blaaaahhhh. You will understand the part of the song where it goes to "Secrets" part. REMEMBER!! THE SONG TITLE IS THE CHAPTER TITLE!! That is why you are probably confused on the title of the chapter trying to figure out if clowns are actually in this. I hate clowns people, and I'm pretty sure Edward would hate them to if they were in his face....either that or punch them till they are knocked out.**

**YAY!! I GOT MORE REVIEWERS!! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT!! The reason why I say I hope it doesn't bore is because it keeps me writing for better chapters. It seems to work, but not often. So I say…….I HOPE IT DOESN'T BORE!!**

"_Breath…Breath…..come on honey breath."_

"_It hurts."_

…

"_Congrats….It's a little girl." The new parents take their little girl with smiles and gave her a name as the tiny body was clean and prepped for a check up. _

…

…

"_MAMMY!!" The little girl ran up to her alburn brown haired mother. In her own hair was brownish blonde hair in a pineapple style hairdo._

"_Elizabeth, you've got chocolate on your face."_

…

…

"_Mom…..what's his name?"_

"_His name will be…..Alex." The 11 year old looked down at the tiny body known as her new baby brother. Light brown hair patched his head. The girl timidly touched the baby's hand and the boy grasped her finger. The girl smiled and giggled at the reaction._

…

…

"_MOM!! MOM!! MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!! YOU BASTARD!! I'LL KILL YOU!!"_

"_ELIZABETH NO!" Her older brother grabbed the collar of her shirt and tried holding her back while holding the scared toddler known as Alex. There in front of the three was their mother with a bullet hole in her chest. Elizabeth had gotten out of her brothers grasp and grabbed a knife._

…

…

"_Where am I?"_

"_In the hospital. You nearly killed your father after an assassin came in and killed your mother."_

"_It was him….my father. I'll kill him."_

"_Ok…..you need more sleep." The doctor injected morphine into her system to help her fall asleep and ease the pain of the gun wound to her leg from the police who had shot her to stop her from slitting her father's throat. _

…

…

"_I'm Edward Elric and who are you?"_

"_You….don't know me.....never mind….forget it."_

In those three seconds, I felt like I had relived my past in those damn three seconds. It had all happened while the needle over my vein in my wrist. The tempting sensation was taunting me. Oh yes I will do it…I will.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" I turned to see……..A DAMN WRENCH IN MY FACE!!! I fell back and the needle went flying to the corner of the room. I look up to see Winry Rockbell of all people.

"What a small world. What brings you here Winry?"

"I CAME HERE TO FIX ED'S AUTOMAIL AND I FIND YOU ABOUT TO INJECT YOURSELF!!!!"

"I wasn't gonna kill myself."

"EVEN IF YOU WEREN'T, YOU STILL DIDN'T KEEP THE PROMISE!"

"What promise?"

"THE ONE TO KEEP ED OUT OF TROUBLE!!" I get back up and grab her shoulders.

"He is still ok, just not well. Now stop yelling and go to the next room. He is that room and then you can do whatever you want to him." She glared daggers at me. I shot her my own glare with a sheepish smile. She sighed and left for the next. I look out the door and lock it. I ran back to the corner and grabbed the needle. I held to my neck this time. Quicker….easier…..not much pain. There was a knock on the door.

"Elizabeth. Are you ready for your check up?" I didn't respond as I put the needle into my neck.

"Elizabeth?" He had grabbed the handle and tried opening the door. When he found out that it was locked, he had started banging the door. "ELIZABETH!! HELP!!! GET SOMEONE TO OPEN THE DOOR!! SOMETHING IS WRONG!!!"

I turned away from the door as I injected the serum into me. My vision blurred and I fell down to the floor as the door was opened by….what I thought looked like alchemy.

"ELIZABETH!!!"

"_Liiiiizzyyyy." I look around and I find that little girl from before._

"_Hi……why do you appear in my dreams and now outside of them?"_

"_I'm you."_

"_What? That's impossible."_

"_You will find out soon little cub."_

"_What the hell are you talking about!? DO YOU SEE A TAIL ON ME!!? NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!??" The little blonde started laughing. It sounded like wind chimes and bells. Her laugh was so beautiful, that I wanted to hear it again. I even started laughing and it came out the same way._

"_You even sound like me, look like me, and act like me."_

"_Right…..I may have a sore throat or something to sound like you, I SEE BROWNISH BLONDE HAIR HERE!! NOT PURE BLONDE!! AND DO YOU SEE ME CHANGING INTO A WOLF!!" She laughed again and touched my cheek. I felt the skin ripped and it felt like someone was cooking the skin. I cringed and then everything turned black._

"_Death is not your destiny little cub."_

"WAAAAKE UP!!" my eyes snap open to see me in Jacob's lap and Ed with his new automail on that had slapped me. I rub my cheek and felt it sting again. I look up at Jacob and it looks like he was crying.

"Brother?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!" He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close to him. "YOU HAD A LETHAL DOSE IN YOU!!" I felt tears trickle down my neck into the little hole from the needle._ 'Wait…..needle?.....I PUT ANEEDLE IN MY NECK!! I AM CRAZY!!!"_

I shoved the thought away and looked at Ed behind Jacob. He was holding his back a little. I smirked at him.

"I don't like the look. What is it?"

"Did you have fun fighting Al and remembering yourself with Al on the roof."

"How did you know?" Winry was eyeing me now. WHOOPS!! She didn't know the details. I stuck out my tongue and relaxed into Jacob's chest. I heard Ed sigh and tell her the details. I focused on Jacob's breathing and heart rate. It sounded like his heart was gonna stop from all the work it was doing. I grab his face and pulled it closer to mine. I swipe away his tears and smile up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere brother. Besides, these two boobs need my help."

"HEY!!"

"Shut up Eddy."

"NO!! YOU SHUT UP!!"

"Aww. I'm starting to think that you think I'm a nena."

"WHAT IS A NENA!!?"

"A cutie." Ed's face with pale, then to bright red. Winry started laughing and Al chuckled. I sat there and grinned. Jacob pulled me close to him and he brought his mouth to my ear.

"You think the same for him don't you?" I felt heat rise up to my cheeks and I bury my face in Jac's shirt.

"Now where do we go?"

"Well Winry was ready to go to Rush Valley."

"Aaah rush valley. A peaceful place were automail springs up every second." Winry's eye went up like Christmas lights. I pushed further into Jacob to get away from her. I don't know how, but I felt a sense of impending doom coming from her.

"So Ed."

"Yeah?"

"While you're with Elizabeth, I pretty sure you won't break my automail again…right?" I sighed as Ed got hit with a wrench. I get up and walk back to the bed and slip on my clothes while they weren't looking. I took off my shirt and grabbed my shirt.

"COULD WAIT TILL WE'RE OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!"

"Shut up Edward. I'm not naked you nimrod. Shut your face and take it like a man."

"Elizabeth Jane Swan."

"Yes brother?!" I swung around and it made my chest lightly swing and Ed and Jacob lightly blushed. I stood there holding my shirt and I was just in my bra.

"We're here for your….." The doctor came in and froze where he stood. I smiled and waved innocently as he stumbled backwards and closed the door. I laughed and Ed glared at me before throwing his head the other direction.

"Put your clothes on." Said Winry beating a wrench in her hand. I slowly pulled the shirt on and my bra got caught in the shirt.

"Ugh….I can't."

"And why not."

"Help me please?" I turned around and awkwardly pointed to the shirt that was snagged. She sighed and fixed it. I fixed the rest and packed everything up.

"Now where are you going you little brat."

"TO RUSH VALLEY!!" Winry got all excited again and joined me laughing and smiling. Ed sighed and waked up behind us, his hand close to mine. I ignored him and kept walking. Jacob and Alphonse joined us shortly and began getting into little chitter chatter. Wait…….did Rush Valley mean another train ride??? OH NO!!!

**I rushed it since I will be having a friend over this week and so I needed it done and the next chapter getting started on. I ran out of ideas, which is another reason. NEW SHOW THAT I SAW!! Air Gear and I like it. Me and my friend agreed on this…..we need lives…..and fast before anime stuff takes over our brain. OK!! HOPE IT DIDN'T BORE, HOPE I DIDN'T FORGET ANY REVIEWERS, AND I HOPE I GET MORE REVIEWS!! BYE!!!**


	17. Just For Now

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**

* * *

**

iamme14: Awkward is right. Course if you were a guy with a really cute girl in the same room, then it would be awkward….I mean WHO DOESN'T LIKE WINRY!!? (Except Winry haters…they don't count.) OK!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!! (Psst….hasn't anyone notice that she seems to always seems to review this crappy thing called a story) Err….I mean…..I am really happy that you reviewed!! Can't wait for your next one.

**mahi101: I'M SORRY FOR RUSHING IT LAST TIME!! T^T I WILL DO BETTER!! I PROMISE!!! I'LL DO MY BEST!! (Salutes Mahi101) THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW TO!! (Glomps)**

**Kuchaki: Nee-San means sister I think, but I do know that Nii-San means brother. I am glad that your vocab is expanding like mine…..I learn these things as I go. I know some of these cuz I watch Japanese shows with English subtitles. OK!! Thank you for the review and I'm glad that you are still reviewing for me. Poor Lizzy…..train rides scare and bore her like me.**

_**Author's Note:**_** The song is Just For Now by Imogen Heap. I love the song! ******

* * *

"I feel sick." I ran off the train and into a little alley way.

"Oh Lizzy….not again."

"Are you sick Elizabeth?"

"OF COURSE SHE IS SICK ED!! LOOK AT HER!! SHE'S GREEN!!" Winry pointed at my face and I turned around with a smile that only a mother could love. I felt so sick. Jacob came up behind me and lifted me into his strong arms. I felt the blood pulse through his medium muscles.

"Dang Lizzy! You're really hot!!"

"Why…thank you."

"Lizzy, this is serious. You can cook an egg on your head if you wanted to."

"Then why is it so cold?"

"You have a fever I guess."

"No….I can't be sick. Not now….not ever." I looked around trying to find a place to expel the stupid food from my gut. I shook out of Jacs' grip and ran to the corner of the alley.

"Oh Lizzy. Poor girl."

"Don't treat me like a kid." I spat at Jacob. More of the food came up and went onto the dirt path. My eyes stung, my nose hurt, and it felt like my throat was going to melt away. Jacob came up and rubbed my back as I heaved again.

"Jeez. How much food did you eat?"

"Shut up Edward. I feel like I've been hit with a car." I felt my gut tighten again as another spasm hit me. A foul sound came from my throat as nothing else came up.

"Are you feeling better yet?"

"Am I going to die?"

"What? What gave you that idea?"

"I've just been feeling sick for a little while, so this is the most I've tossed my cookies."

"How long have you been sick?"

"Since….I came here, but this is the first time I've thrown up." Jacob swept my hair, well whatever was left of it, off my forehead. I smiled a little as he picked me back up, letting my head hang like a rag doll. He walked up to the three and they backed away. He gave them a glare and they came back to us. Ed was smiling and I knew what was gonna come.

"You are going to throw up again brat?"

I lifted my head a little and pointed a finger at his face. "In due time my dear friend. In due time. You'll be the first to go." He backed away and held his nose in the air like someone trying to show off…..and I was right.

"Well I never get sick……unless by food poisoning." I groaned as my gut tightened. Jacob sighed and handed me to Ed. I look up at him and he is glaring at Jacob. Alphonse was talking to Winry and wasn't paying attention to me or Ed. Jacob had run up to the two and started talking to them as me and Ed walked behind them. I sighed as the pain subsided.

"You're light."

"What?" I look back up to Ed and he is staring up ahead.

"You weigh…..what again? 116? Right?"

"Actually with all this running, I now weigh 113."

"You need to eat more. It's not healthy to be that skinny."

"It's not healthy to be short either." I saw one of his veins pop as he clenched his teeth together. I lightly laughed and smiled up at him. He looks down and blushes at me. "What?" I said cocking my head to the side.

"N-Nothing." He looked back forward again as I laughed again. I thanked the slight fever for covering up my blush that had also formed when he looked at me. I was taller than him….but only by 2 inches probably. I hope this carrying thing looks right and not embarrassing.

"I'll gain weight once I'm not sick anymore." I lifted my head to position it a little more on his shoulder. My head hang on his left arm, so it was warmer and softer. He adjusted his arms to where I was sitting in bridal style. Winry looked behind and started giggling. I looked at her and blushed and when I looked at Ed's face, he was doing the same.

"You may want to hurry with that weight. Who knows what you could catch." I smirked up at him and blew in his face. His face scrounged up like something bad was smelling.

"Let me guess….I have bad breath?"

"No……You got some of my hair in my eye." I sighed as I lifted up my arm and pulled his hair out of his eye. I smiled as he looked back down. I stared him in the eyes and saw more than just amber in those eyes…….a past that a poor child had to suffer. He shifted his arms again and I also moved….what I didn't expect was his hand to touch my ass. I felt my face heat up and then….

"Uh oh." I leaned over the side of his arm and more food came up. The heat in my face made me feel sicker. I held my head down and Ed was frozen where he stood. I hear foot steps come running up and Jacob took me from Ed. Lucky for Ed. My lunch seemed to have missed him.

"AW GOD!!!"

"S-Sorry." I smiled a little and wiped my mouth with my arm.

"Alright Lizzy, you're going to the doctor."

"NO!!!!"

"No arguing. You three go around and let's meet up at the pawn shop." Jacob pointed at a shop where a smiling man was cleaning his table. The three took the chance and ran off leaving us behind.

"THANKS FOR LEAVING ME GUYS!!!"

"Now, we go to the doctor." I frowned and he glared. I made my eyes look sad and puckered out my lower lip. Still glaring at me. I forced tears out of my eyes. Still glaring. TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE THING OF ALL!!!

"I DON'T WANNA GO!! WAAAAAAAH!!! DON'T TAKE ME!!!!" Everyone in the street was looking at us and Jacob walked forward with me in his arms towards the doctor. "RAPE!! HELP ME!! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!!!"

"Quit it." Jacob pulled me to his face and glared into my eyes. I looked away as people surrounded us. Jacob pulled the door open and I pointed at a table set up in a street.

"LOOK PEOPLE!! AUTOMAIL!!" The crowd turned around and went into what looked like a feeding frenzy. They toppled over each other running towards the table set up in the middle of the street.

"And you say that I over react." I groaned while Jacob had slung me over his shoulders. His response was a grunt and a slight cough. I crossed my arms as the hospital type smell hit my nose. Lucky me…..there was no waiting and we were out of there in no type with a giant band-aid on my arm and head from Jacob slamming his hand on my head to shut me up. I chose to walk out to the little shop where we were supposed to meet the three traitors. I look around from my sitting position to see a very de-clothed Ed yelling at Winry.

"Nice underpants Eddy." He turned and glared at me. I couldn't help but stare…..stare…..stare lower. I mentally slapped myself and averted my eyes to a garbage can…..wait……that was Al. Jacob nudged me and started giggling a little. I looked up t o him and he started bursting into laughter with tears coming down his cheeks. Ed glared at him and I stood by Ed to look him in the eye better.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!!!?" I looked at Ed, then at his boxers before looking him in the eye.

"Maybe because you are in you underwear." I smiled and grabbed Ed's pants from the street floor. I got a bright idea and slipped his pants on over my other pair of pants. They were so tight that I thought I would somehow suffocate.

"HEY!! GIVE ME THOSE BACK!!!"

"How can you stand these??! They are so tight." I pulled them off and handed them back.

"Maybe cuz you're getting fatter." He fastened his belt buckle and walked towards me.

"I'M NOT FAT!! I'M- " He put his hands on my shoulders and I shivered at the automails' cold feeling. I looked him in the eye as he grabbed my chin and turned my head in every direction possible.

"You're getting back to normal color. Few more pounds and then you'll be better."

I shoved away his arm. "You sound like you want to eat me." I felt a blush creep up on my face as I remembered what my friend has said about the time I 'left' home.

**-Flashyback-**

"_YO!! ELIZ!!!"_

"_Stop calling me that."_

"_I just now noticed that you have the same name as Elizabeth Swan from pirates of the Caribbean."_

"_What's wrong with that!?"_

"_Nothing like a good name that men would eat up."_

"_Eat up? What does that mean in terms of men?"_

"_Meaning that they would lick, taste, and bite any part of you." I pulled away and covered my chest with wide eyes. "Yes….even those Eliz."_

"_EWW!! I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!!!"_

"_You probably would of looked it up like the word 'hard' like you did for the male term last time."_

"_You talk too much about men." _

"_And YOU talk too much about anime."_

_**-Flashyend it was short….wasn't it? =) –**_

I stood there looking in his eyes and his lips were slightly parted. I felt my face change with fear and I slapped him in the face yelling, "NOOOOOO!!! DON'T HURT ME!!" I ran to Jacob and he pushed me behind him. I hid behind him and covered my chest with tears coming out of my eyes. Jacob was glaring daggers at Ed and was looking like he was about to lunge at him without mercy.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!?" I tugged on Jacob's shirt and he seemed to let out a low growl. He got that way when I was hurt or hurt like this.

"What. Did. You. To. Her?!" He put his arm around my head and pushed me close to him.

"I DIDN'T DO JACK SQUAT!!!" Ed flailed his arms in the air and was going on a rant on how it was my fault. Jacob moved and pulled me along. I climbed on his back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Where are we going brother?"

"Where we are going to meet them next."

"Paninya's?"

"Yep." He started walking up the mountain and then stopped.

"What is wrong??"

"One question….WHERE ARE WE!!!?"

**

* * *

**

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!!! I WILL UPDATE BY NEXT WEEK!!!! I AM SO STUCK WITH MAJOR HOMEWORK SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME!! Dx

**Sorry…..I hope someone wants to review for the crappy chapter…… I hope I can make a better one next time…so bye. xD**


	18. Every Heart

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**

* * *

**

Kuchaki: YEP!! Ed got owned…..by a girl who is barely taller than him. I was gonna put in a passerby and make him go, "OHHH! YOU GOT SLAPPED IN THE FACE BITCH!! NOW HOW DO YOU FEEL!?" Then Ed was gonna beat him up. ^_^ Thank you for the review and I'll try and update sooner than I usually do.

**Iamme14: HIGH SCHOOL IS A DRAG!! .HOMEWORK!! (Drags self to finish chapter of story) Can't. even. Lift. Fingers. T^T Thank you for the review though. **

**vampirelover17: OMG!! I WAS WRITING THE STORY WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN , "YOU GOT MAIL! YOU GOT MAIL! YOU GOT MAIL! YOU GOT MAIL! YOU GOT MAIL! YOU GOT **_**MAIL**_**!" CAME OUT OF MY HEADPHONES AND MADE ME FALL OUT OF MY CHAIR!!! HAHA!! Thanks for the review, the favs, AND the heart attack. (Now my parents are laughing at me) I had fun with it though. :D MY DAY JUST GOT BETTER!!! (Hugs)**

_**!~~~~WRITER'S NOTICE~~~!**_

**The music for this chapter is called "Every Heart" and it is from the show Inuyasha. Look up the full version which matches this chapter a little. **

**!~~~ON WIT TEH SHOW~~~!!!**

* * *

"Over the mountain and through the woods, to Paninya's house we go~! The Jacob knows the way to carry me, through the big and cliffy stones~! OHHHHHHHHHH!!! OVER THE-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Sorry brother." I jumped off his back and held his hand. I could see that he was mad at the singing, the mountains, and the heat…..mainly the mountains though. We were hiking for a little while before I noticed smoke rising from a chimney. "LAND!!! HOOOOOOOEE!!" I yelled pointing at the little house. I gripped Jacs' hand tighter and walked faster as he had a dazed look on his face.

"We're almost there. We can ask for water when we get up there."

"Wat…..Water?? I don't need water. I need something else."

"Like what?" He gave me 'the look' and I knew not to push the subject. I walked ahead of him and ran up to the door and knocked. A man named Ridel came up. I just knew his name from the anime manga. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Not every day you see a young girl up here. Where are your guardians?" I smiled back up at him and pointed at Jacob, who was walking up with a frown on his face. I laughed and ran back to him. Ridel came back over and shook Jac's hand.

"I'm Ridel Court. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jacob Swan and this is my little sister, Elizabeth." Ridel smiled down at me and I returned it. He bent down to look me in the eyes, and then grabbed my chin. I squeaked and he pulled me close to his face.

"You don't so well Elizabeth. Maybe you should stay here till you're better." He let go and I rubbed my chin.

"Is it just me, or does everyone like looking at my face?" Jacob started laughing and walked into the house with Ridel. I slowly walked behind them, when something in my head clicked. I walked slower and hung my head. Once in, I saw Satera making tea.

"Oh….I didn't know we would have company. What's your name honey?"

"Elizabeth Swan. THE ONE AND ONLY!" I grinned pointing at my face. She smiled and patted my head. I leaned into it, absorbing the attention from a mother-to-be. I looked at her gut…..AND IT WAS THE SIZE ON A MELON!!! "A baby?"

"Why yes. The baby is due in another week or two. I'm Satera by the way." She smiled and I smiled back. I heard the sound of metal in the back and I went to the back room to see a grumpy old man. "That's my dad, Dominic. He's really nice when you get to know him." Said Satera smiling like she just had the baby…….well after giving birth and all. I backed away slowly from him and hit Jacob. I looked up with wide eyes and made myself as cute as possible.

"Elizabeth, when will you ever learn that you don't have eyes on the back of your head?"

"I could….MAYBE I WILL GROW A PAIR!!" He smiled and I walked outside and heard loud yelling. I walked over to some chairs and sat down. Ed came up over the hill yelling that he didn't know where to go, and Paninya and Winry were talking and making fun of him. Al came up shortly. I sat there and sipped the tea that I held. _'Wait….when did I get the tea??'_ I shrugged it off as the four came up. Ed saw me and came walking up looking mad, but that didn't last long. His expression changed when he was within 6 feet of me. He didn't look mad, happy, or even scared. No..not scared. Terrified.

"What's wrong Ed?"

"You got paler." He grabbed my chin and I squeaked again as the heat from his hand burned. I pulled away and stood up glaring at him.

"Stop that." I felt a blush creep up on me and I turned around and walked into the house, Ed following close behind. I saw him walk up to Jacob and whisper in his ear. Jacob nodded in agreement and sighed. I looked at the two, and then another thing clicked in. They were talking about me. I walk up to them and tapped on Jacob's shoulder.

"What were you talking about? Was it about me?"

"Well yes and no."

"Do tell me the details oh brother of mine." I smiled seductively and Jacob caved.

"You're not that well. The doctor told me that you have some kind of infection inside one of your organs."

"I'm gonna die?"

"No you won't but your organ will take some time to heal, so give it time." I nodded and walked off hearing a slight sob. I turned around and Jacob walked off. I watched him warily and sat down on a chair.

…

…

So there we were. Sitting down, most of us standing, and looking at Ed's automail. He was back in his boxers and I tried not to stare, but I just had to. Course I had to look away as my gaze kept wanting to go down lower to…..well…areas. Unlike the show, he didn't wear those black pants under his underpants….and well you should know the 16 year old mind that is still a vir…….a virgin. I visibly bowed my head in disgust. I've heard that it felt good…._so good_….and I was so tempted to find a man and try it, but my innocence kept me from it….that I was glad about.

Winry was going on about the automail stuff and Ed was celebrating that he may grow taller if he did get lighter automail. Though Ed was standing for his little 'celebration pose', his undergarments were slightly see through. _'Maybe if I got closer then…..wait….GAAAAHHH!!! GET OUT OF THE GUTTER!! HE'S NOT REAL!! I'M JUST LOSING IT!! THAT'S ALL!!'_I walked out of the room and into the guest room. I landed on the bed with a bounce, then a thud. I closed my eyes as a tear fell down. I knew not of this emotion, even with my last boyfriends. I knew not of this feeling, but a slight ach in my heart….and in lower regions. I needed a grip…or some sleep. Either will do me some good.

"…_..This dream…….Did….Did I fall asleep?" I asked myself, knowing the answer. I was just staring at the ceiling before I had this dream. Not like my last ones though. I looked around and didn't see that little blonde girl….but I did see a blonde boy. His hair was in a braid and he turned to where I could see……amber gold eyes._

"_Edward?"_

"_Lizzy." I blushed, even if it was a dream, this was not like him._

"_Don't call me that." I glared at him…..wait….if this is one of 'those' dreams, then I'm not buying it. I looked at myself and saw myself in a bikini top that was the color red, and I had bottoms that were black. In my belly button was…..SO COOL!! A BELLY BUTTON RING!! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED ONE!! BEST DREAM EVER! Well it would be if Edward wasn't in it and………I had to turn around as a blush came over me. He was wearing swim trunks and his muscles shown in the 'sun' or whatever was making the light in my imagination. _

"_Hey, Lizzy."_

"_Don't call me that." I seethed at him._

"_Well, I have to tell you something." He came over and put his arms around me and put my back to his chest. I halfway melted into his touch, but reminded myself this was not real. NONE OF THIS WAS REAL! I was just a poor little junior in high school who was stuck in an FMA book. I felt his lips graze my ear and I held my breath, ready to take aim, and kick or punch in the shalla-alla-ding-dong. _**(A/N I hope that was an ok substitute. I thought it was an ok funny…..weird dream she is having…eh? GAAAAH! MY FOOT IS ASLEEP!!! _) **

"_What the hell do you want?" I gasped out when he nibbled on my earlobe._

"_I want you." He turned me around and rocked his hips up into-_

"AAAAGGHHH! SSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITT!" I jumped out of bed and was scared to death. I shivered and realized that it was raining outside. Not just raining, but there was also screaming. I ran out of the guests' room and headed down the hall where Satera was being prepared for…..birth. I yawned once, twice, and then got washed up as Winry had asked me to come in a help her with the blood. She made me put on an apron and I had to put back…..if that was even possible.

The process went by quick. Paninya was looking green and had to leave. I heard Ed yelling at her to see what happened. I got up from my sitting position, there wasn't that much blood in the first place, and we, actually Satera, got the baby out. I just had to clean it up. Ed came busting through the door right then as I handed the baby to Ridel.

"It's…..IT'S OK!!" He and Al started doing high fives and jumping up and down while Winry was sitting on the floor, smiling like an idiot. The baby was healthy and crying my ears out. I got the baby as clean as I could get it, or should I say him since his shalla-alla-ding-dong was there in plain sight. "HUMANS ARE SO AWESOME!!! THAT IS SO COOL!!" I sighed and hung up the apron, that wasn't dirty even after all that it endured. It did have to be washed since the new baby boy gave me a freaking present. I sat outside in the hall with Paninya on the floor.

"Blood….I can't stand the sight of blood."

"I don't blame you." She looked at me and gave me a queasy look. I smiled at her as the door where I just left opened and Ed was carrying Winry out. I huffed, for some unknown reason what so ever. I closed my eyes remembering that damn dream. I put my hand on my ear where, in my dream, Ed had nibbled it. I felt some bumps and I ran to the restroom. I looked in the mirror and….

"It wasn't a dream. Wait….it was, but not entirely." I felt my gut tighten at the realization and I fell to my knees, shaking. I felt a sob slip past my mouth and tears overrun my eyes. Bile had risen from the deepest part of my stomach and now rested in my throat. I gagged on it, but nothing came up. I crawled over to the toilet and gagged again. Nothing would come up and I was suffocating on something. I choked again and fell to the floor. Blinking past tears, I yelled the first thing that came to mind. "JA...JACOOOOOB!!!"

I heard feet running this way and then the door opened and I saw Edward there. A look of worry went on his face. "Elizabeth…what's wrong?!"

"JAAACOOOOB! ELP!!!!!" I squirmed and then Jacob came around the corner and terror with a mix of hate crossed his face. I held my neck as he yanked Edward off of me, he was trying to help by the way, and picked me up. Jacob got my mouth open and stuck a finger down it. I gagged as bile rose up and then I went back to the ground, throwing up whatever was choking me, out of my system. I heard a little clink past the other noises coming from me. Crying, screaming, and groaning. All coming from me.

"Elizabeth….you ok? EDWARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!!?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! SHE YELLED, I CAME IN, THEN YOU CAME IN AFTER SHE YELLED!!"

"THEN EXPLAIN THIS!!" He lifted me up into a sitting position and I was out of it. I could still see, but all I saw was a blur of things. Jacob pointed and held my ear that had the bite mark on it. He even reached into the stuff that came up out of me and held a needle like thing. "Obviously someone put this in her food when she went to use the restroom, while I was changing clothes. You even seemed to want to have fun with her while I was asleep." I then noticed that he had on pajama bottoms, but no shirt.

"I. DIDN'. THAT!" Ed glared at him then looked at me with worry in his eyes. I backed into Jacob and in return, Jacob pulled me into his arms, tight and secure. He picked me up and my head lolled to the side. I closed my eyes for a second and then felt a bed under me with weight on top. I squeaked and noticed that Jacob was just trying to get on the bed also.

"My room though….my room."

"You're sleeping with me tonight Lizzy. I can't trust him and his little boy hormones. You'll be safe with me. Don't worry." I felt him hug me as he slipped the covers over us. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his scent. Tears pushed past my eye lids and I cried into his warm embrace, wanting someone to help me…and probably cure me before I go insane or something like that. I let my feelings pour out of me right then and there.

**-Envy and Lust's POV! (Been a while…eh?)-**

"Honestly Envy, did you have to do that to her?"

"Are you complaining on my plan?! I'm trying to get that damn stone! We need her on our side to get it though."

"What was our plan anyway?"

"MY plan is to get her brother not trusting fullmetal pipsqueak and then those two getting into a fight, while the fight goes on, I will take timegirl away."

"And she will be willing to make us the stone why?"

"Oh she will once I, or should I say Edward, has some fun with her." Envy smiled with a large grin. He then turned into Edward with the same swim trunks from the dream. Lust sighed and kicked her legs back and forth on cliff they were sitting on. It was a perfect sight to see their target crying her eyes out. Elizabeth had wrapped her arms around her brother and begged him to save her. He had a confused look on his face, but nodded.

"That boy is getting annoying. We should take care of him."

"WAIT UNTIL MY PLAN IS DONE!! I WANT TO HAVE FUN TO!!" Lust sighed again and reached into the top of her dress, pulling out a chocolate bar from in between her breasts. Envy eyed it and snatched it away from her. "This better not be diseased." Envy warned biting into the chocolate and smiling to the taste of the sugar.

"Never stopped you before." Lust said putting her head on her hand. Her hair hung around her face, covering her facial features. "I want to have some fun with that boy before you kill him Envy."

"FONE WIT MEH!" Envy took another bite of the chocolate and then rolled the paper wrapping into a ball and threw it at Lust, who reacted by cutting it in half before hitting her face. Some of Envy's hair perished in the cut. He glared at her and she smiled back with her all knowing smirk.

"Next plan is….?"

"Getting her afraid of pipsqueak."

"Lame, but effective. All right….let's go." With that, the two sins stood and went back to report…..report to Dante.

**

* * *

**

I managed to get in seven pages this time. Sorry for not having much of this chapter. I can't feel my foot, my arms and hands hurt, and now my other foot is asleep. _;;; Help me…….Sorry if I like….got the real story out of track, but then that would be COPYRIGHT and then I would be in big trouble, so do bare with me. Envy at the end just wanted chocolate to get over the thing he had to do with 'timegirl' AKA. Elizabeth. R

**eview if you feel that I deserve praise or just cuz you liked the chapter. Don't matter……. (Looks at hits) OMG!!! OVER 900 HITS!! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!! T^T (Hands out plushies of you favorite anime character) THANK YOU!!!**


	19. Will My Heart Survive

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**

* * *

**

Seengot: Thanks for the review and my poor hands. Sorry this one was late, but I needed rest for my brain and fingers. HOPE YOU LIKE MEH CHAPPY!! ^_^

**Iamme14: I am glad that you reviewed and read the bottom notes. I was surprised on how many people read this. I hope I get over 1000 for next time. :D**

**Kuchaki: Ugh….by boy I meant Jacob. Lust knows Ed's name and all, yet they still don't know Jacob's name yet, so that is why I put in boy. Envy is evil, but he didn't really like what he did to Elizabeth CoughcoughtouchingCoughHercoughcough cuz that was why he needed chocolate. Thank you for the review and I hope this chapter is ok.**

**Littleshadowgirl: You forgot about Envy? (Looks at Envy who is in a corner eating chocolate.) Well it's not the first time….first time for sulking in a corner though. Glad you like the story. I hope it comes out good for you even more. **

**vampirelover17: Sorry this one took too long….I RAN OUT OF IDEAS TILL LAST NIGHT!!! !_! Sorry…. Thank you for reviewing and loving the story. I had to make this good in any way I could….so I forced Elizabeth to (Censored till you read it) to Ed. **

**!~~~Writer notice~~~!**

**-The song for this one chapter is "Will My Heart Survive" By Nightcore.**

**- The genre for this chapter is mostly romance ok, so crap on how fluffy, or whatever hurtful word comes to mind. DON'T HURT ME!!**

**!~~~This will start with Lizzy's POV~~~!**

* * *

I lifted my head a little to feel strong arms surrounding me. I look up past the sleep in my eyes and see that Jacob is looking at me. He smiled at me and pushed my hair away from my face. I smiled back and placed my head on his chest. His heart was making a rhythm that wasn't normal. Like he was scared or crying. I felt him hug me tight and I hear a little sob come out of his mouth.

"Jac? What's wrong?" He grunted and cleared his throat, looking at me with his macho look on him. I cocked my head to the side and rubbed my hands over his chest. He started laughing as I neared his stomach. He did the same, except he just went straight for my gut. I giggled into his chest as we went into a tickle war. He won of course. I was under him as he was on top. If someone came in, then they would think that we did 'it'. As we settled lying on the bed, I heard a slight sniff come from him.

"Tell me what's wrong." I demanded and sat on top of him, arms folded over chest and a glare on my face. He turned his head and opened his mouth, and then just closed it. "Please?" He didn't look. I sighed and gave up. I got off of him and walked to the bathroom to wash up. The mess had been cleaned and there was a towel with medicine waiting for me. I took the medicine and gulped it down. Jacob had told medicine was waiting for me last night. I got into the shower and started rinsing my hair with water, soap, and more water. One thing was good. My birthmark was hardly noticeable with all the sun I was getting.

"Lizzy…..we need to talk."

"Ok Jac. Be out in a minute." I hurried up and finished as fast as my arms would let me go. I slipped on my black sweater and white pants. Black tennis shoes were on by the time Ed woke up and was banging on the door for me to hurry. I open the door and it looked like he didn't get any sleep last night. I felt sorry for him, yet afraid. He smiled a little and I nodded at him. I looked down at the floor and went to my room where Jacob was waiting. He had on a white shirt with blue jeans. I walked up to him and climb on his back.

"What you want?"

"Does your throat hurt?"

"Little, but I'll be fine." I smiled at him as I slid into his lap and kicked my legs back and forth. I smiled up at him and leaned into his chest.

"Lizzy."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to….be happy."

"I am happy. I'm always happy when you're here."

"What if I wasn't here? Would you be happy then?"

"Not really, but I would have Edward and Alphonse helping me out."

"What if Edward wanted to do things to you? Like last night?"

"I know that needle thing in my throat wasn't his idea, but I know he wouldn't do that to me…..take advantage if he did…….l-like me. Why are you asking me this?"

"I want you to be happy and we know where you go next, so I was thinking of trying out for the military here. With that Mustang guy your friends talk about a lot." I stared at him. Disbelief in my eyes as the welled up with tears.

"NOOOO!! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME!! I GOT YOU BACK!! NO!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO WAY! NO YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!! I WANT YOU HERE WITH ME!! NO! NO! NO!" I slammed my fists into his chest and he grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to. What you say about Edward, then I will trust you with that. Be good and I will see if we can meet up again later on."

" NO!! WE ARE GOING HOME TOGETHER!! NOT JUST ONE!! WHAT IF YOU ARE NOT WITH ME AND YOU GET LEFT BEHIND!!?" He rubbed a tear off my cheek and sat me on the bed. He got off and walked out the door with his shoes barley on. He walked out the front door with me following him. I walked faster and he turned around and slapped me in the face. I fell down as the sun was slowly rising. Ed came out in time to see Jacob slapping me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" He came running up and stood in front of me, his teeth clenched and what sounded like a growl coming from him. Jacob looked like he was gonna break down and cry, but he held his ground.

"Edward. Take care of her. Keep her away from me."

"JACOB!! NO!! DON'T GOO!!!" I launched at him and he slapped me away. I felt tears pour from my eyes like a faucet. Ed came down to me and held me back from trying to stop Jacob.

"It's….better this way Lizzy." He turned and went down the dirt road, without looking back. I struggled in Ed's arms as he pulled me back into the house. I screamed my heart out as the last of Jacob disappeared in the distance. I struggled more, freeing my arm and punching Ed in the face.

"LEMME GO!! JACOB! JACOB! JAAAACOOOOOB!!!! DON'T GOOOO!" I lowered my head and screamed into floor that I was being pushed into to stop me. After a few moments I stopped squirming and just laid there. Ed was still on top of me, holding my arms behind my back while my legs were being used as a seat. He slowly let go and I sat up, looking at him with dark eyes. I stood up and he knew that Jacob was long gone by now. I walked to my room and he followed. We said nothing till I got to my room and slammed the door. Ed opened it up and came over to the bed where I lay.

"Elizabeth…..It's ok. He'll be back."

"NO HE WON'T!!" My voice was muffled by the pillow my head was lying in. "HE SAID THAT HE WOULD JOIN THE MILITARY!! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?! LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE LIKE THAT!! I BARELY EVEN GOT TO SAY GOOD BYE!!"

"You have Al, Winry, and me. Are we good enough?" I looked up at him and he was looking at a wall. "Don't we look after you to? Don't you think that maybe you just don't want to accept the fact that we are here, even if we don't exist in your world? We are real here, and we live our lives to see another day. Why do you think we nearly died for you? Are we just here because you-" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him from behind. I took my legs and wrapped them around his waist. Ed had stiffened at that moment when I put my face to his neck.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said about you and Al….and Winry if I did. I just can't tell if this is real or not. I didn't even get to say good bye to Jac. If…..If I can hold myself…then I just want…someone….by……me." I leaned into him and sighed when the scent of strawberry, Cinnamon, oil mix hit my nose. Something inside me said that this was a bad idea, but I always went against that feeling.

"Elizabeth, we need to get going…..I got Dominic to take in Winry as an apprentice, so we need to head somewhere again….as in another train ride."

"Great." I groaned, though it didn't entirely come out as I wanted it. It sounded like I liked the idea of having to share a seat with Ed again on the train. I got off of him and he stood to go out the door and get ready to leave. I followed, only to trip on the covers of the bed and fall face first on the floor. Ed came back and helped me up. Looking a little worried now. He helped me up, only to hit my breasts with his real hand. We both gasped and looked at each other, till the old me snapped into place. I grinned at him and got close to his face.

"Remember Edward…..One. For. One." He backed away as I rubbed my hand to his chin. I grabbed his arms and pull him forward. I went around him and locked the door quickly, then doing a cartwheel over to him. My face landed just inches away from his face and our lips almost met.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Not really. You had a good grip on my side and then you just loosened your grip a little. Oh and that time when you carried me. You moved to touch my ass, even though I was sick." I had guessed right as his face had a blush to it and his eyes kept saying that I was right. I grinned and circled him. "You remember that rule right? You touch the chest and I touch what I want…touch the ass then I touch yours. I guess I can go easy on you." Just cuz I could believe he wasn't real, doesn't mean that I can't do what I want….especially when he seemed to enjoy it. I got my lips close to his, but not too close to where we were kissing. I heard him whimper slightly. I pulled away and smiled.

"You're liking this."

"NO I'M NOT!!" His eyes went from one side to the other side quickly, trying to hide something. I shrugged and got close to him. I pulled him close to me and put my left hand on his right hand and made him put it on my side. He looked confused as I smiled at him. I put my left hand on his shoulder and grabbed his left hand with my right hand. I pulled him my way and we went into a little circle.

"Like this?"

"Dancing?"

"Yep. This is the easy way. Course there is the fact of touching my breasts." His face a shade of red as I led him through the steps of the waltz. I made him let go and I went into a spin on one foot. I stopped with my right leg in the air, doing the splits standing up. I spun back to him and started to lead him again. He kept stepping on my feet on accident, but I didn't mind. One of his feet tripped me and I fell into his chest, mine being pushed harder into his, since I lost more balance. Ed froze in that spot and looked at me. He blushed and so did I, before I grinned at him.

"Trying to score huh Ed? Well….let's see how easy I need to go. Wait…do you want it easy or hard? You're choice this time."

"I don't like this at all……I would rather go with easy if it was faster."

"What?! Are you too scared to take it like a man? Oh wait…you're not a man. You are a small little boy."

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!!?"

"You are a little small boy. You are too afraid."

"NO I'M NOT!! I CAN TAKE ON HARD ANY-" That was I needed to hear as I crushed my lips to his. He was pulling away as I was staying on him. Soon, I felt him give in and kiss back slightly. I pulled away smiling, yet also confused. These feelings weren't like me. I remember the dream…his kiss in there was hard and controlling. This one was reluctant and tender. Nothing like that. His face was red and I felt something. I looked down and….well…..boy hormones should I say.

"Please tell me that that little kiss did not give you a…….well you know." I look back up at him and he was covering his eyes with his hand.

"S-Sorry. I-It isn't my fault" I glanced back and forth from lower body to upper body. I smiled at him and then grabbed his arm, towing him to the bed. I made him sit and then I squatted in front of him, my body between his legs. His face was a cross between being scared, desire, and mostly of all…..confusion.

"Take care of that….I will pack for ya and when I come back, you better be ready to leave." I stood up and there was a sigh behind me. I look back at him and did a crooked smile. "I may be mean, but I'm not that mean. Don't touch my areas and I won't do it back to you….oh…and you are gonna get pwned in the face later….good luck." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I laughed as I unlocked the door and headed for his room. As I walked down the hall, I saw Alphonse heading my way. He was carrying a suitcase and my pack.

"You pack for me and Ed already?"

"Yeah Lizzy. Wait…I can call you Lizzy….right?"

"Sure. Just to don't wear it out." We both laughed a little as a door opened behind us. I look and it was Ed….still looking like a tomato in the face.

"Brother, why are you blushing?" Ed came up and grabbed my wrists. He didn't speak as he dragged me back to my room. Al was calling to him, but stopped as Ed made a little glare at him. We got back into the room and he locked the door. I stood there like an idiot. I looked around the room and nothing had changed. I look back at Ed and he is facing me with a frown.

"So….ugh…..what is it?"

"You should know damn well what it is." I look up at him and the look at his lower body. Nothing out of the ordinary. I sat down and the bed and my black sweater collar slipped off a little, revealing my bra strap.

"I don't know what really. Should I know?"

"OF COURSE!! Why are you acting like that!?"

"Acting like what?" I laid down on the bed.

"Why are you acting like a pervert? You didn't act like that around Jacob."

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!! YOU'RE THE PERVERT!! GRABBING MY BOOBS AND ASS!!"

"NO I'M NOT!! THEY'RE ACCIDENTS!!! WHY DON'T YOU SLAP ME INSTEAD OF…..I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"You mean tease…correct? Seems to working then." I pointed down at his…'ehem'….and grinned at him. I wiped it away as I frowned and looked out the window. I saw a little black cat on the cliff and it was staring at me. I glared at it, as it glared back at me. "Seems a little fur ball has a grudge on me."

"What?" Ed walked over to the bed and sat by me.

"Right there….that black cat." I pointed to the car and it hissed at Ed. I hissed back and it stood up, turned around, kicked dust at us, and ran off. "Little bastard doesn't know its elders."

"I wonder what a cat is doing up here."

"Shat up Eddy-chan." I slammed back into the bed and lied on my back. Ed went from staring out the window to looking at me. He sighed and got up from his sitting position. He walked to the door, unlocked it, and then before I knew it…..he had grabbed my arm and towed me outside. Time went by quickly and what I thought was seconds….was actually and hour….we were on the train, heading to Dublith….. OH GREAT!!

**(Back to the real world with brat NUMBA 1. His POV)**

"DAMMIT!!!"

"Don't cuss."

"SHUT UP FAT ASS!!" I was sitting in the living room playing halo 3 and I had thrown a grenade and it bounced off of the enemy's head and blew me up instead. **( THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!!! I threw a grenade…hoping it would kill the enemy…and then it bounced back and kill me!!)** You could hear the announcer guy say 'SUICIDE!!'

"Don't call me fat boy."

"WELL DON'T CALL ME BOY!!"

"Well don't call me fat ass you fat ass."

"YOU'RE THE FAT ASS, FAT ASS!!! AT LEAST I DO SOMETHING!! LIZZY AND JACOB ARE GONE AND YOU DON'T DO A THING!! YOU'RE NOT A PARENT!! YOU'RE A FAT ASS!!!"

"I am a parent….your guardian to be more exact."

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOVE MOM!! YOU JUST LOVED THE MONEY!!" I stood up and threw the controller at my father.

"Don't hit me. With. That." He got up from the couch and there was something in his eyes……desire…no….disgust.

"YOU HATED US!!!!"

"You better shut up boy."

"NO!!! NOT UNTIL LIZZY IS BACK!!"

"I said shut up!"

"NO!!!" I stopped as a gun was pulled out of my father's pocket. My father pointed it at my head….loaded and ready to kill. I snapped out of it and ran out of the house. _'I'M GONNA DIE!! HELP ME!! SOMEONE!! HELP ME!!'_ I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me.

"ALEX!! GET BACK HERE!!" Father came up around the corner of our now deserted street and took aim. He fired and there was a loud sound coming from the gun. Lucky me…I had tripped over something. I look at my foot and there were vines…twisting around it, but soon let my leg go and went for father.

"What the!?" I got up and ran for the nearest neighbor…father behind me. He took aim again and-

**(Envy's back in town)**

Envy was eating another chocolate bar as Lust was watching Jacob walk by in the street. Once out of ear shot, she spoke.

"I want to have so fun with that boy. He is getting on my nerves."

"MHY?" Envy took another bite of sugary goodness.

"He left the three to stop your plan you know." Lust looked at Envy who just swallowed the last bit of chocolate.

"That's why there is plan two." Envy held up three fingers, but quickly changed it to two.

"What's plan two?"

"Well….despite my hate towards Timegirl, I will make myself Fullmetal pipsqueak and try and make her afraid of him….make us more appealing than him."

"That's not gonna work."

"YES IT WILL!! IT WORKED LAST TIME!!"

"While you were spying on them…what did you see?"

"Well….first Fullmetal boy caught her, touched her, then she kissed him, danced, got a little 'frustrated' when she left, he left and came back with her, did nothing for like 4 minutes, saw me and glared, and then I left."

"She has affection for him already. It won't work."

"Yes it will….unless you wanna take over Lust since this is the sin they are committing….well the girl is."

"And you would know this how?"

"She jumped him. I bet she would of even tak-"

"Ok…ok. I understand. No need to go into details."

"Just saying…..do you have anymore chocolate on you?"

"No….go steal one."

"But that is too much effort." Envy rocked back in his chair and rested his feet on the table. Lust sighed and walked off, leaving a bored Envy to try out his plan. One obstacle was in their way…….WHERE WERE THE BRATS!?

**

* * *

**

I got a little carried away there. It was up to 9 pages long and my fingers hurt. Don't expect a fast update after this ok. I thank all reviewers and the favs from other people who don't like reviewing….that's ok. This chapter was really filled with drama, romance, and a mystery with poor little Alex. You will find out later in later chapters my dear readers. I hope you didn't get bored. OH!! You MUST answer this through review please since I still have a poll up for the ending of the story. (Can you vote for that to please?!) Well…here is the question.

**Should Lizzy have and affair with Edward? Coughcoughtouchingcoughcough Sorry…I had something in my throat. Coughcough. If so then please tell me what rating…T or M Don't matter to me since it will be separated to another story file…one just for this story. Don't matter. Vote in the review please and tell me if there should be an affair. **

**~BYE!~ **


	20. Sacrifice

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**

* * *

**

vampirelover17: Thanks….you are the first to vote that question from the last chapter…..I'm glad that people actually read those at the end. ^_^; I am so running out of things for Lizzy to have an excuse to 'torture' Ed. Any ideas that I can use?? Thank you for reviewing also. (Hugs)

**AmyAbsoluteAnimeAAA (): (Heh…heh…that looks like a little face with the : and the () ) I'm glad you liked it….(Looks at hits) Seems lots of people like this story to. You will see the hits in a minute, but thank you for the review. (Glomps) You have one of these kinds of story? I should check it out. ^_^ I hope none of this bored you at some point (But you still kept reading) I'm glad. **

**mahi101: It's….ok ^_^; You really didn't need to say sorry. I understand. I have done that before and the author of the story would just say that was ok, as long as I kept reading. I'm saying that, but if you do get bored of this, then stop reading and then look for a better one. (cuz my head has no talents what-so-ever.) I'm glad that you LOVE, LOVE, LOVE this story. (Laughs) I think one LOVE would be ok, instead of 3 of them. I'm not hating you, I just think that well……….WHAT AM I SAYING!! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND IF I UPSET YOU THEN KILL ME WITH A WRENCH!!! (Gets knocked out with a pan)**

**iamme14: Thank you for your review. I am still glad that you put your poor soul through reading this crap each time I update. THANK YOU!!! T^T**

**littleshadowgirl: Envy is eating your chocolate……and now he is running up the walls. OKAAY! Thank you for the review and Envy is…………running in circles laughing. 0_0; I'm scared now. Ok…….I better go on with the chapter…..Thank you for the review again. **

_**~~~!Writers Note!~~~**_

_**The theme song for this is 'Sacrifice' by Evanescene. I heard it when I was watching a Nina AMV. **_

_**I hope this one chapter makes people either sad, happy, or just plain confused to the bone. OR laugh their asses off. Lizzy's POV.**_

_**~~~!Writers Note!~~~ **_

* * *

I sat on the train beside Ed. Nothing was going through my mind like before. No butterflies, no thoughts, just….a confused me. Thinking about the past, but something clicked in my head and a little visual of Alex being chased by my father scared the living day lights out of me. Alex was crying and father was smiling. I rubbed it off, thinking that couldn't happen since there were too many people in our little town…unless something like a….oh I don't know….a killer, came into the neighborhood came and killed everyone.

"Lizzy." I look up at Al then felt something leaning on me. I look to my right and Edward had fallen asleep on me. I felt the back of my neck hair rise up and my face go red. Al chuckled a little and grabbed my chin. _"EVERYONE WANTS TO GRAB MY EFEN CHIN DAMNIT!!"_

"Did you do something to brother?" There was a stern tone in his voice and I looked away.

"Not….really." I felt Al tighten his grip and I squeaked, thus making him let go.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Ow…..a little." I rubbed my chin and then leaned back into Ed. That scent of cinnamon was still present and it was really a good smell. Al was looking at me with those red orbs as eyes. Creepy!!! I sunk into the chair and folded my arms across my chest. Al kept staring till I cracked. "Fine….we talked, then he 'accidentally' grabbed my breasts, I kissed him for pay back, then I just made him dance with me. That's all. Don't trust me? Invent a lie detector and test me."

"No wonder he's been acting weird."

"Weird? What do you mean? He's exactly the same."

"Oh, but you don't have to stay up all night like I do. I think he likes you. A lot." I look from Al to Ed. After five times of doing that, I realized that Al never lies, unless needed to. I look back at Ed and his hair has fallen in his face. I fought the urge to push it away. I slumped in my seat, letting my hair cover my eyes. My hair had grown back faster than I thought. It had been around….nearly a year since I came here….which made me wonder….when would my month start again?? Well….it had been like 4 weeks since I came here really. The book goes faster in time and I guess everything on the outside of me grows faster than my insides…so technically I'm still on my world's calendar. I shook that out of my head as Ed fell into my lap, his head resting on my thigh.

"ERK!" I felt my hair stand up on my arms, neck, and a little on my legs. A slight snore came from Ed and I sat there looking at him. Al was laughing a little, as were the passengers around us thinking that we were a couple or brother and sister…..which probably made them think Al was the dad. "Are we there at Dublith yet!?" I growled at Al. He scooted back a little and put up two fingers.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!!?" I jerk up a little but stopped when a little whine came from Ed.

"About another two hours. Just go to sleep if you are this stressed out."

"I'M NOT STREESED OUT!!"

"Stop yelling. You'll wake up brother."

"I'M NOT YELLING!!!"

"Yes you are, now stop it."

"NO….I'M NOT!!" I felt a tear fall off my eye and it fell on Ed's forehead. I sat there looking at it. Confused, Angry, Sad, and Scared. I look at Al and he tilted his head to the side which made a creak.

"Mood swings?"

"I guess…..but……oh no." I look at him and shot out of the seat to the nearest restroom on the train. I get in there and check for 'it'. Nothing was out of the ordinary…..just the mood swings. I sigh and head back to my seat. Ed was hanging off the edge of the seat, and his head had hit the floor. He was glaring at me and Al was laughing.

"Sorry about that. I just felt sick for a minute and when I got in there…I was fine. I just needed to stand."

"That's ok Lizzy. We are almost at Dublith anyway. At least you woke brother up."

"BUT YOU SAID TWO HOURS!!!"

"It was actually 10 minutes, two hours was how long it was when we left."

"I hate you, you know that?" And with that, I slammed my butt on the seat and knocked Ed on his side with my foot.

"HEY!"

"Shut your trap shorty. You needed to get up anyway and I don't think you were going to be walking on your hands." Ed got up, glared at me, then he brushed off the dust off his pants, and sat down next to me. I looked out the window and let the sunrays hit my face. I looked up at the sky and saw an eagle. I stared up in wonder. I've never seen an eagle before since I lived in the city. I look back to my right and Ed was staring at me. I stuck out my tongue and slouched into my chair.

"Lizzy, quit pestering brother."

"Oh go start a riot."

"THAT'S IT!!!! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO….SO….GAAHHH!!!! I DON'T KNOW!! WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THAT!!!?"

"Cuz I cans…..you idiot." Ed stood there glaring at me before sitting back in the chair. He knew that I would drag the fight out, so he just ended it there. I would get hell later….I just know it. Well…..I did when we got off the train, walked up to Izumi's house, and then her foot made contact with Ed's face and sent him flying into me and then we did back rolls till I landed on top of him. I sat up on Ed's pelvis and looked at him. His eyes were closed and there was blood coming from his nose. I laughed and got up on my feet and walked up to Al. There in front of me was Izumi…..the god…..the teacher of Al and Ed. She was the one who taught them Alchemy, so maybe she'll teach me. I walked up to Al when Izumi threw him to. I yelped as Al landed on me, his armor point on his shoulder's cut into my side letting a scream gurgle from my throat.

"Are you ok Lizzy!?" Said Al shooting off of me and grabbing my side. Izumi ran up and picked me up to my feet. She grabbed my shirt and slapped my face and then rammed her knee into my gut. Blood spat out of my mouth as she yelled in my face.

"YOU MUST BE THE BRAT I HEARD ABOUT THAT WAS LEADING THESE TWO INGRATEFUL STUDENTS THROUGH THE ARMY!!!" She threw me to the ground and I looked at her with large eyes that were letting tears roll down my face. I sat up and stared at her. I frowned and stood back up and wiped the tears away.

"I've done nothing with these two idiots and a half, so don't be kicking the shit out of me like I'm some ragdoll…….Mrs. Izumi Curtiss the alchemist who helped Ed and Al out with the flood when they were children in Risembool. Is that correct? You got mad at them at the doctor's when they called you a an old-"

"DON'T CALL ME OLD!!" She yelled throwing me into a wall. "ALPHONSE AND EDWARD! What did you tell her about me?"

"We didn't tell her anything teacher." Al said taking me into his arms. I looked at my side through half lidded eyes. Al carried me inside and treated to the wounds caused by his armor. Ed was sitting at a dinning table with some food on the table. I shortly joined them with a bandage on my side. I sat down by Ed and Al, away from Izumi. I cleared my throat and Izumi looked at me. Her eyes were firm, yet they looked like they were saying sorry.

"So umm……what now?"

"'What now?' indeed. I've heard about you before. There's been talk about a short blond girl traveling with these two idiots leading them to every part of the military."

"HEY! SHE-!"

"QUIET!! Now as I was saying, you seem to know a lot for being with them."

"I'm still trying to go…….home." I had to be careful around her. Izumi knowing that I was from another world, and she could kill me for doing so called alchemy in my world.

"Are you lost? If you needed a way home, then Edward could have gotten you a ride to your house."

"I…..I don't have a house." Well that was half true. I didn't actually live in a house…..I lived in an apartment that was like a house.

"Well where do you live? You don't look like you're from Xing or here."

"No….No…..I'll be fine. Just…….Hey! This food isn't going to eat itself now is it? Let's eat!" I don't know why I did it, but I smiled and forked down some beef. Izumi frowned at me and Ed shook his head. Al shifted in his seat and then sighed. Ed looked at me and then hung his head.

"Edward Eat."

"Yes Teacher." And with that, Ed shoved some food in his mouth. I groaned as the taste of the beef tasted a lot better than the military food. Not as good as Gracia's though, but still good.

"Lizzy, maybe you should ask teacher about your situation. Maybe she can help." Al whispered.

"Are you crazy?!! Hell no!" I hissed back into his, what I though where it belonged, ear. Al sighed and I leaned back into the chair. To change the subject, I brought up the series/magna story to get them back on track.

"So Mrs. Curtis, do you have any children of your own??" And with that a man with muscles slammed his hands on the table. I forgot his name but he put this back on track. Now I remember…I think it was Mason.

"Um….Hey Ed, can I see how good you've gotten at alchemy??"

"Ugh…sure. Come on Al!" Those three left and I was stuck with the gorilla of a husband and Izumi. I sat there and took one last bite of the food.

"Are you going to be ok Izumi?"

"I'll be fine." I sat there with large eyes, hoping I looked innocent. Innocent enough to make it look like I don't know what was going on. She gave me a hard look and I shrunk in my seat. I watched as she and her husband walked out of the house. I followed close behind. We got out there in time to see Ed transmute what looked like a horse with battle armor…..of was that it's skin??

"Nice piece of crap Ed!"

"You have no since in style!"

"At least I can dress better than that thing!"

"Teacher!" Me and Ed stopped glaring at each other to see three boys running up with a toy train. "It broke again."

"Well let's see what we can do about it……give me that." Izumi grabbed that sucker stick from one of the boys and put it on the train with the wheel on.

"But now it looks weird! Can't you fix it with alchemy?!"

"You mustn't rely on alchemy to fix everything. Now it you hadn't of broken it then it wouldn't have looked like this." The boys smiled sheepishly at her while I noticed a little girl in a green dress come up.

"Menny? Did you break something to?"

"No….It's Chiko."

And just like that we were following the little girl to her house where this little dog was barking at the side of the house. Up on the roof was a cat….a cat with kittens.

"YOU DAMN MUTT!! STOP THAT BARKING AND GET OFF THIS LAWN!!" I yelled running at the annoying little shit. It growled till I kicked it's side and it went running over the fence. I ran back to the group and saw a kitten start falling.

"ED!! THE CAT!" Edward was already on it. He had already climbed up the gutter, but had used alchemy to catch the kitten. Ed had grabbed the mother cat and the rest of the kittens, but was too late to save the mother. Izumi had made a little grave for her, and I had to suffer listening to the little girl cry. Menny walked home with her mom.

"Edward…..before you didn't use a transmutation circle?"

"I guess I didn't."

"Don't lie to me. You've seen **that thing** haven't you?

"….Wha…..What do you…?"

"You saw it, didn't you?"

"…..Yes I did."

"And Al, you have to body in there, don't you? And Ed, your right arm and left leg, they're not flesh."

"How did you…."

"How did I know? When I threw you Al, and Ed's right leg sounds different than his left when he walks. Tell me. What did you do?"

"We…..We……WE TRANSMUTED OUR MOTHER!!!" And with that Ed got kicked in the face, Al got thrown, and Ed was beaten senseless. Ed stood back up with a determined look and shot me a glance. Izumi came to my sitting form and glared.

"DID SHE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!?"

"No teacher." Izumi glared once, twice, and then went to the two teens. She knelt down to Ed's size and hugged the two.

'_I'm still so confused……wasn't Winry supposed to be in this area or something…I don't know myself anymore!'_

I heard Al make a sound of what I thought was a sob and Ed just pushed his face into Izumi's shoulder. I just sat there looking at the grave. I touched it and felt this tingly sensation in my fingers, but I didn't know what it was so I ignored it. We got our bearings back together and headed back to the Curtiss residence.

**Envy's POV **

Sitting here…..bored….bored….timegirl just used alchemy on the grave…bored….bored…..need food…..WAIT!! WHERE'S LUST!!!?

**

* * *

**

I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR…..NEARLY 6 MONTHS!!! I may not update very soon again! T_T I may be grounded for report card grades and so on and so forth…..SAVE ME!! HE'S GONNA MURDER ME FOR THEM!! *runs off screaming like a mad woman*

**I must thank all the reviewers who reviewed in my absence and the people who faved and are watching for more of my stories that have no reason what so ever. I'm too lazy to say the polls so all I can say is thank you for staying with me and reading this boring story! **

**PS. Being sick sucks!!**


	21. The Great Outdoors

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**Vampirelover17: It's ok. Glad you reviewed for me after so long. 0.0;**

**Iamme14: Thank you for reviewing again and again…….My cat is staring at you name for some odd reason……..OK THANK YOU AGAIN!!**

**Mahi101: Hope you had fun at the store! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!! I want strawberry cake…….(whines)…….My mom doesn't buy me any……THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!! (hugs)**

**Inugir1: I would never get rid of this story unless so many people wanted me to get rid of it, but I would give people a week notice. I hope I make you happy with this story even though I think it's boring as hell. :3**

**Sweet Sacrifice: Thank you for reviewing and I loved you comment! Made my day better!! Well…..as you can tell I didn't get grounded but I will be updating every now and then because I have to work to stay on my computer. Thank you so much again. **

_**~~~Writers Notice~~~**_

_**The song theme is called - **_**Arms of an Angel" - Sarah Mclachlan**

_**I found it on youtube when I was being a little nerd today. **_

_**And I shall go back to using titles instead of song titles because it's boring looking just at the song title.**_

_**~~~Writers Notice~~~**_

* * *

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID BITCH!!! RAWR!!!!"

"Shut up."

"I DON'T DESERVE THIS!!! GAAHHHH!!! EDWARD!!!! HELP!!!!"

"Don't make you throw you!"

"YOU SUCK IZUMI!!! LET ME GO!! LET ME GOOO…..AAAAGH!! OOF!"

"Idiot." I picked my head up off the sand and glared at Izumi. Ed and Alphonse got off the boat onto the tiny island. I just so happened to be dragged into it. Al picked me up and helped brush off the sand. Izumi and her gorilla husband rowed off……leaving me with these two baboons. I look to my right and saw to monkeys…..I looked to my left and saw Ed and Al……I sighed and crawled onto Al's back.

"Are we going to make a bed soon?"

"We just started walking."

"But I'm tired Al."

"I've been carrying you all day."

"Exactly. That's why I need rest."

"Hey Al."

"Yes brother?"

"Let's escape." Ed's eyes went dark and I shrunk into Al's back.

"We can't do that! And besides, if my blood seal washes off then I won't be here anymore!"

"Come to think of it, I can't swim either." Ed walked forward and Al slouched, giving me time to adjust my butt.

"It's hot and I want a nice cool drink of orange juice."

"Relax Lizzy. We'll find something for you later. We need to make camp first." I snorted an ok and let my eyes drift close. I could still see the light till everything went dark.

"_This again?" I stood on this black pedestal as rain water hit me. I looked down and only one of my feet could stand on the pedestal, but it felt like my two feet were on it. Below I could see purple eyes and long black imp arms come for me. I backed up away and noticed that I didn't fall OR move. I couldn't move and I closed my eyes. I felt a hand touch me and when I opened my eyes, I had chains around my ankles, wrists, and neck._

"_What's going on?!"_

"_Lizzy, do you have a dream?" I look up and see that the imp hands have that little blond girl tied up like me. Her eyes glowed yellow as her hair was pure gold swaying in the invisible wind. _

"_O…OF COURSE I DO! I WANT TO GO HOME! WITH MY BROTHER JACOB!" _

"_Are you sure you want to go home now?"_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"_

"_Here." I saw the wind go around us and the pedestal disappeared as did the shackles on my wrists and ankles, but not my neck. The imp hands went away and the little girl's eyes turned back into gold non-glowing eyes. Under my feet was sand and I looked up to see Ed and Al holding my body. I backed but the chain around my neck, that was connected to the little girls', held me in place. My body's eyes were open and no light was in them._

"_What's happening?! Look at my body!!"_

"_You're slowly being pulled into your world again. But as you get closer to the gate, you become a different person, but you get stronger alchemy."_

"_You're making no sense little girl! Who are you really!?"_

"_I'm a sin…..Father Calls me Innocence, but I prefer Rebecca. At least that was my human name." _

"_Why Innocence? Why are you doing this?"_

"_I want to help, but I'm bound to the gate. I can't get away and you're the only person that can see me….besides Father I mean."_

"_Where are your markings of a homunculus though?" She smiled and stripped butt naked. The red lines swirled around her thighs up to her…..girl part…..came up her stomach to her chest, swirled to her back and back down to her thighs. Her white dress hid them perfectly. _

"_Anymore questions?" I shook my head and watched as Al set my body down and noticed that I wasn't moving. _

"_ED! LIZZY ISN'T MOVING!!" I cringed back but yet again the chain wouldn't allow it. I watched as Ed ran up and flipped my body on its back and checked its pulse. I looked at the girl with wide eyes and she smiled._

"_Don't worry. Your body still has a pulse." I tuned out Ed's random yelling for me to wake up and Al asking what to do._

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_I want you to tell me if you still want to go home. To leave these two here like this. Crying, Angry, confused, your choice. You can leave now, or you can stay here forever." A gate appeared behind me and I turned around to it to see my little brother smiling. He beckoned me to come back to my world. I looked between the girl and my brother. The girl smirked and my little brother smiled sweetly at me. I smiled at him and walked towards him. He held his hand out and I reached for it. The chain loosened as I walked towards him._

"_Go with him Lizzy. He needs you." I was one foot from the gate, but then stopped. I dropped my hand and turned to the girl. I walked back to her and stood over her. She coward back and tears welled up in her eyes. _

"_I have to get my Jacob back. I'm sorry Alex, but please wait for me." _

"_YOU CAN'T! YOU MUST GO BACK!! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE!!!"_

"_I'll find away. Now about getting back into my body…." I yanked the chain and the girls eyes went wide and her mouth opened for a silent scream. She fell into the imp hands and the chain disappeared. I walked up to Ed and Al and they were shaking me and Ed looked so scarred. I touched his hair and it moved at my touch. I smiled and bent down to the sand, writing a word in it._

"_Ed, look!"_

"_What Al?" I wrote down the word Innocence, just in case I forgot it when I got into my body. I let myself go and the scenery went dark._

I opened my eyes and sat up rubbing my eyes. I look at the word Innocence and smiled.

"LIZZY! YOU'RE OK!!" Al jumped up and hugged me. I gasped for air as Ed looked away from me.

"Can't…..breath!"

"Sorry….What happened?? You weren't moving and you looked…."

"Dead?" I finished his sentence. Al nodded his head and looked at the little opening. "Are we making camp in that dump?"

"Hey! That 'dump' was our last campsite here so get comfy."

"Aye Aye sir short pants!" I clicked my goth boots together and made a salute to him. My red tank top showed my stomach and my pants showed my hips. My hair was up in that little ponytail that Mrs. Hughes showed me. Ed sighed and cut a vine. He turned to me and saw I was still in the position.

"You could help you know."

"YES SIR!" I saluted again and marched to a vine, pulled, and fell on my butt. I sat there and held my head down.

"You ok over there Lizzy?"

"Just peachy Al. How the hell did I get pulled into this again?" I heard Ed come up and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and his face was blank. He then held out his automail hand and I took it. I pulled myself up and brushed the sand off.

"Thanks….I guess."

"No problem. I think Izumi made you come here because you attacked her yesterday. Remember? She was searching through your back pack and you went crazy."

"Don't touch my pack. My mom gave that to me so don't…..touch…..it…..hey Ed."

"Yes?"

"Where did you set it anyway. It better not be by its lonesome self."

"Um…..Al! Do you have it?"

"I've got it so relax." Al opened his chest plate and took out my pack. He put it back in so not to have it anymore damaged. Rule 1…..don't ever touch the pack or you die. Can't kill or hurt Al so he has possession of it till I can snatch it back. I helped myself to some wood for a fire, as Ed and Al went fishing. Well….Al did most of it. Ed just helped start the fire. I learned something new that day. Hit a rock just right on automail can make a spark for a flame. The day past slowly as our fish was cooked, yuck, the tent of leaves made, ew, and a bath in the lake, gross! Days had turned into weeks and it was our last day on the island.

"How long till the bitch picks us up?!"

"Don't know, don't care. As long as she isn't beating us senseless, then I'm fine with it." I glared daggers at Ed and his stupid remark. I was the one getting beaten up for no reason! I just so happened to have my foot make contact with her side during my time there. Whoopee flippin doo.

I took my time in the forest….or woods…..whatever they were. Each tree would have a different bug, Yuck, different mark, oh joy, and sometimes a mushroom, must not eat those…poisoned. Halfway through I noticed a foot print. I bent down and it was a human foot print. I smiled as Izumi would pay. I ran back to the two, just to get a fist in the face. I sat up and glared at Izumi.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU HAG!"

"I thought you were a rabid fox. Whoops."

"Whoops my ass hag." I sneered under my breath. I held up three fingers and let them fall one by one. When all were gone, a noise came from the bush behind us. I turned and smiled at the small child with blue eyes and long black hair.

"Well looky here. A small boy who is stranded….what are the chances?" I said smiling at him and Izumi. I looked at Ed and Al from where I sat and they looked surprised as did Izumi.

**

* * *

**

Ok. I know its short but I have been busy. New poll is up. It is up so I know if the story should continue, because lots of stuff is happening in my life and I need to know if anybody actually wants it done. Sorry for the notice and I await for your reviews. Good day.


	22. The Boy of Wrath

**I hope this doesn't bore. It's a mix of the series and the manga.**

**I THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVEIWED AND FAVED THIS STORY! Sorry that I didn't update. I may not be on for a long time because of grades so I thought I should get a chapter up so you don't wait any longer.**

_**~~~Writers Notice~~~**_

_**The song theme is called – **_**"Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace**

_**This song is actually Elizabeth's true theme song**_

_**~~~Writers Notice~~~**_

* * *

Last Time:

Lizzy had denied going back to her world, and she had struggled through the month with Ed and Al on the island. A boy had just appeared out of nowhere, and what will become of this situation? Read the chapter to find out.

* * *

Back and forth….Back and forth……side to side…..left to right……up and down…….this…..this……this is the feeling……the feeling…..of…….being on a boat and getting seasick…..or lake sick. Whatever you want to call it.

Well here's the whole scenario. I'm on the boat heading back to the Curtis's house, Ed and Al are in the back, Izumi is holding the child that we found, which by the way has no clothes on, and Mason was rowing the boat back to shore. I laid down enjoying the breeze and sun on my face. I grabbed a fist full of hair and noticed it was turning a lighter blonde. Sighing, I pulled it back and let it fall to the seat.

I turned to my side to see the thin legs of the boy dangle from Izumi's lap. I reached forward and lightly touched his leg. I heard him squeak and look over Izumi's shoulder. I gave him a quick smile before he hid his face again. Though he didn't hide this time. He looked at me with those big blue eyes as though I was something he had never seen before.

I sat up and waved at him and he did the same thing. I got closer to him and poked his nose…..he did the same back. Well….either he thought he was a monkey, or he didn't understand me. Izumi turned to glare at me and I sat up straight. The boy looked at Izumi and buried his face in her shoulder.

We got back to the house and the first thing I did was run into the shower and get rid of the 'Great Outdoors'. I walk out to see the little boy standing there…..with no clothes on. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. I make him hold the piece of cloth and I walk to the mirror. There I started brushing my hair and the boy started mimicking by using his fingers, but in the process the cloth fell to his ankles. Sighing I turned to him and his big blue eyes stared up innocently.

"Look kid. Why are you following me?"

"……"

"Are you going to speak? I know you can because I saw you bawling your eyes out with Izumi."

"I…..I"

"Take your time. Jeez. Don't speak unless you're ready." He gave a quick nod and smiled a little. I walk over t the shower area and pointed at the wash seat. He cocked his head to the side and I slapped my face.

"I'm giving you a bath ok. Your hair is filthy and you will feel better." I held out my hand and he scooted back. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." This time he accepted the offer. He sat down on the seat and I took off the towel, the sight not bothering me since I did have a little brother of mine. You remember? Right? Alex? Is he ok? Is he eating well? Is his school good enough? Should I have accepted the offer to return home? And did he eat my cake?

AS those thoughts went through me, I had started scrubbing the boy's hair to the point it shined a brilliant black…..well if it could I guess. I scrubbed him head to toe and I then turned around to get a hairbrush when he touched my back. I look at him and his eyes are wide.

"What?"

"What's that from?" He touches the soft skin on my back, which was also tender. I look in the mirror.

"That's a birth mark. I was born with it."

"Are these birth marks??" He pointed to his left leg and right arm where the skin went into a different color. I got down on my knees and hugged him. I patted his head and put him into pants and an oversized t-shirt. All of a sudden, a phone came from the ceiling.

"What the….??"

"Lizzy, I need a favor from you."

"Al?"

"Can you tell us if the boys arm and leg are different colors?"

"You know you guys aren't supposed to be near him!" I remember that Izumi forbade them for getting close to him.

"Just please tell us Lizzy."

"Yes he does! Now leave him alone!" And all too soon the ceiling collapsed on us and I huddled over the boy to protect him. Ed came up and I stood in his way.

"Move Elizabeth."

"No Edward! Leave him alone!" I clenched my teeth for I only knew of the pain the boy would get. Ed gripped my shoulders and easily moved me into Al's arms. I struggled and tears were welling up in my eyes. "NO LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Ed backed the kid into a corner and ripped part of his shirt. There on his right shoulder was a bite wound…..the wound Ed had gotten from a fox when Izumi had sent them to the island years ago.

"THAT'S MY ARM YOU HAVE!!"

"EDWARD LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I launched forward to only be stopped and to only see the boy push Ed out of the way and run out the window. Al let go and I took off after the boy, who was running from Ed who was right behind him. I saw the boy go through a wall and Ed stopped to see a beggar coming his way. I jumped onto his head and jumped over the wall. Once landed I look back up at the wall.

"THANKS FOR THE FACE LIFT!" And with that I ran after the boy. I saw him walking down and alley way looking left and right. I tackled him to the ground and he struggled until he saw it was me.

"I told you, I wouldn't hurt you." He nodded and I pulled him into a bridal hold. He laid his head on my chest and was sighing. I patted the back of his head and he looked at me again.

"Why aren't you after me to?"

"I just no there is no point in trying; because I know there is no point to it."

"No point?"

"Unfortunately for you, your fate has been decided. I wish I could change it, but I can't."

"Are they going to hurt me?"

"Who Ed? No they won't. Trust me."

Later we walked onto a roof and sat there waiting for Ed. The boy had nearly fallen off but Ed had saved him. They got into a talk about differences and I must have dozed off. I woke up to hear Ed yelling and the boy screaming for help. I looked over and he was already taken away. I jumped down and started running after the car.

"NO NO NO NO!! DON'T TAKE HIM!! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY!! W…..W….WRATH!!!! GIVE WRATH BACK!!!"

Yeah I said it……he is a homunculus and his name is wrath. A sin of nature…..a sin I tried to protect and failed miserably at.

**

* * *

**

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been busy and I'm not sure when I may get grounded for bad grades, so I updated now. Sorry for the lateness and I will try to update sooner than last time. Sorry it's so short.


	23. Surprises and Alchemy

**Ok…Where to begin….um….I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE……NOVEMBER OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I thank all the people who continued to read this in my absence and reviewed and faved. THANKIES!**

**

* * *

**

Last time: A boy named Wrath was taken by the military and Lizzy went after them.

"Ok…breath in, Breath out…..MAN I'M OUT OF SHAPE!" I sat at the edge of the military building and a few people stopped and asked if I was ok or needed to see a doctor like I had Asthma. NOPE. Just out of shape. I got up, stretched and then….I walked inside. Ok, not very heroic, but I was tired. I mean, it's bad enough when you get stares at the clothes you wear, why have stares when you're choking on air.

I missed the days when I could run away and not have to save some brats butt. Ok I liked the kid, but he is really annoying when all he talks about is how he survived on that island. Seriously? You had to use what to catch WHAT?

"You need to stand guard here. There is questioning going on in that room and we think the kids' friends will be here soon for him." I quickly hid behind a wall and waited for a pair of footsteps to disappear. I peeked from the wall and saw a brown haired guy standing there. His face was covered by a newspaper so I could only see his hair. I was about to strike when out of no where, an explosion came out from behind me. The wall was gone and I sat there for a moment.

"_Did I do that? EWWW!"_

I ran into the now unprotected room since newspaper guy went where the explosion was. Inside were this really strange guys and they were staring at me the same way. I looked behind them to see the naked boy under straps.

"What business do you have being here!?"

"I HAVE ONE QUESTION! IF YOU'RE GOING TO QUESTION PEOPLE, THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE OFF HIS CLOTHES! I THINK I'M GONNA GO BLIND!" I covered my eyes and walked over to the corner of the room and sat like a good little girl. I'd like to keep my eyes in their sockets thank you very much. I heard more footsteps….then the door hit me in the face.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? I HAVE A FACE YOU KNOW!!! AWWW! I BLAME EVERYTHING ON THAT DAMN MILK!!!" I slapped my hands to my face to try and stop the pain…..course that always fails miserably.

I looked through my halfway opened fingers and saw Izumi standing there all badass and so like a goddess…..a goddess from hell. I back further into my corner, knowing all too well what would happen if she new that I allowed them to take the boy. I saw the boy transmute his leather straps into….a dress? I really didn't care since he was covered now. He ran up to Izumi and just like that, she ran off without me! I shot up and ran out the door only to hit Ed with my head.

"AWWW DAMNIT! WHY MUST I GET BASHED IN THE FACE SO MU- WAAH!" Ed had grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his body. My heart started racing and I looked up at him and his hand went behind my head. _"What's going on?! Why am I feeling like this!?"_ His other hand slid down to my leg…..then jerked it closer when a bunch of military people came rushing trough. He let go and sighed.

"We nearly got caught because of you." Of course. He pulled me in to get out of sight. I sat down and let my heart beat get back to normal before getting up.

"Why are you sitting down? We have to find the kid."

"WHY AM I SITTING DOWN!? I NEARLY SUFFERED A CONCUSSION FROM YOUR THICK HEAD AND YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH WHEN YOU JERKED ME OUT OF SIGHT!" I wouldn't dare say why I actually sitting down. My legs were just a little shaky from the short contact.

"Well get up. We don't have all day…..HEY! WHERE AREYOU GOING!?" I looked back from where I was running.

"SORRY! I GOTTA RUN! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN! WELL MEET UP AGAIN! I PROMISE!" And I jumped over the rubble to find my self in some random person's arms. That person held on tight and wouldn't let go…..and I was suffocating.

"LEMME GO YOU BULLY! BITCH! ASSHOLE! LEEEEET GO!" I rammed my knee directly into his groin only to hear a grunt and him topple on top of me. "RAPE! RAPE! PEDOPHILE!!!"

"Liz….zy." came out of his mouth with gasps. I stopped all movement and stared down in horror. The person looked up and it was the same guy reading the newspaper…..that person….the one who made me happy…..was Jacob.

"Jac….Jacob!" I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. "I'M SO SORRY I NEUTERED YOU!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KICK YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE!!" He silenced me with his finger and tears fell down my face. Jacob got up, re-adjusted himself, and then picked me up like I was three years old. "Jac I-"

Jacob covered my mouth and started running off the military premises. The spot we were just in had a grenade tossed there and exploded. Jacob covered my head with his head and I felt a warm liquid cover my face. I looked up and saw that he was bleeding on the head. I put my hand on the wound and pressed hard into it as he kept running.

--

**(Alex is here to shine once again.)**

I stood there as my father fell to the ground as ….a dog?...no. A wolf of pure golden yellow fur leapt at his throat. It missed and father fired at it and hitting its back. The wolf's cries of pain went through the entire neighborhood and it broke my heart seeing it fighting to protect me…or just get an easy meal…..doesn't matter now that my dad fired a gun at me. The wolf looked at me and bright gold eyes. It growled at my father then came running at me. The wolf slid under my legs and I was on its back, riding it like a horse you could say. I heard a gun shot again and the wolf fell from under me.

"WOLF!" I screamed and looked back at it. There was blood circling around its body.

"YOU DAMN MUTT!" Father came up to the wolf and stomped on it side. The wolf yelped and started cried loudly….then a sickening crack came from it. Blood spurted out of its mouth and went motionless. Father smiled and walked over to me and as he came up, I felt something warm form around me. I looked down and saw that I pissed myself. Oh how embarrassing. I closed my eyes as the gun pointed at me. And I waited for the ending blow.

But it didn't come. I heard a howl and I opened my eyes again to see the wolf growing, foam at its mouth combined with blood and it running straight at my dad. Instead of attacking him, it ran under him and came at me again, this time grabbing my shirt and dragging me away. Dad was too freaked out on how the wolf survived to react fast enough, and with that spare time…….I was able to be dragged out of there. The wolf stopped halfway through, let me get up before biting my hand, and leading me away further.

We ended up at the edge of the woods, where a river met a lone tree. I sat down by the tree as the wolf came up beside me and fell down. It whined as I stroked its head.

"Where did you come from anyway? The zoo?" Its response was a groan and a slight wag of the tail. It was quiet for a little while till we heard a twig snap. The wolf shot up and growled at the figure. I looked in horror as I saw the large figure. _"We're never going to get away!"_ The wolf backed up and grabbed something off the ground. It ran back and handed me a book…..Elizabeth's nerdy book.

"Why did you give me this!? To chuck this at fat ass!?" The wolf growled and then howled. The area started to disappear and then everything went yellow. I saw a giant door appear and then shackles come out at the wolf, grabbing all 4 of its legs. It yelped in pain and then a little girl, about my age, appeared with no clothes. She was….was….how can I say this? Astounding. She was beautiful. Her gold eyes looked up with tears streaming down them as her foot bleed and her mouth struggling to get breath into her lungs.

"You're…..You're a girl!?" She smiled weakly before the shackles pulled and she screamed.

"You….YOU HAVE TO FIND YOUR SISTER!!! FIND THEM AND GET THEM HOME!"

"My sister!? You know her!?"

"I AM HER! GET HER HOME! GET HER BROTHER HOME! HURRY! BEFORE I DISAPPEAR COMPLETY! I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT! THE GATE…..THE GATE WANTS MY SOUL! HURRY! I BEG YOU!" I was too shocked at what I was hearing to notice being pulled into a light. As I passed through……I let sweet blackness consume me.

**(Back with Lizzy)**

We had made it to an abandoned house where I treated Jacob's wounds. Turns out he was shot multiple times and in need of an icepack where I kicked him. The army had toughened him up and now had a 6 pack…..which was 2 more than he had last time, but still. I finished dressing his wounds before sat in between his legs and hugged him really tight, not wanting to let go.

He held back, obviously missing me. His warm body made me feel good, and in a way, I knew it wasn't Ed's body heat that made my heart race….I was beginning to like him, which I didn't like one bit.

"Jacob, Why!? Why did you leave me!?"

"I was being followed….still am. I can't get you involved in this. In the morning, I have to go back."

"YOU CAN'T! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR ME! TO PROTECT ME!"

"But what about Alex!? If I don't go back, then they said they would get someone….someone in our world to hurt him. Or worse…..kill him."

"THEN I'LL KILL THEM! I'VE BEEN PRACTICING ALCHEMY!"

"Has it worked?"

"Well…no. I tried once but nothing happened. Just a little fizz on the ground, then it vanished." He laughed and hugged me tighter. He massaged my back like he used to and hummed a song that I didn't recognize. I shook it off and rested my head on his chest, letting the attention swell into my body. His humming and massage put me to sleep.

_I was in that golden place again. It soon materialized into a cabin where a fire was lit, me in pajamas, and a stair case that seemed to go the bedroom._

"_Where am I?"_

"_Hey Liz." I looked behind me and there was Edward……In his boxers. My heart started racing again, but I ignored it and backed up into a wall. He came closer and was looking worried._

"_Stay away from me! You're not real! You're not real!" I held my hands to my head and closed my eyes trying to wake up…..but to no avail. _

"_It's ok Liz. It's our first time, and I know it's scary, but I'll be slow and careful." What was he talking about? I couldn't move and closer and flinched when he touched my face. Then our lips met and desire rose through me and got the better of me. It was like nothing in the world mattered anymore. His hand was against my back and gripped my chest. I groaned and leaned into him, his hand sliding down my back to my leg and pulling it up to his hip. _

_His tongue gained entrance to my mouth and the kiss was full of hunger, like if he stopped, I would die. He pulled my shirt off and then my pants. He laid down on top of me before he grabbed my bra, but he grinded into my pelvis when sense came back to me. I slapped him in the face and he backed off. _

"_You're not real! This isn't real! Leave….LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I clapped my hands and put them on the floor where a reaction happened. _

I woke up as the house was destroyed by thorns full of flowers and trees. I looked around and saw no Jacob……he had left. But that dream….it….it was so real. I looked at myself and saw nothing on but bra and underpants.

**(Envy yet again)**

There Envy sat, as a giant hole in his gut healed.

"Damn that girl. She has powerful alchemy."

"When are you going to give up on her anyway?"

"Shut up lust. She'll break eventually. We just need the right stuff. Ain't that right Jaccy?" Jacob walked out of the woods with disgust on his face.

"I swear, if you hurt her or kill her, you'll be the first to go. I'm only doing this so we can get home again."

"And that you shall soon enough Jaccy. Just let me have at her, when she breaks, then we'll have the stone to anything we want."

"Jacob, be a dear and get Sloth for me." Jacob snarled at Lust, then walked off to do her bidding.

"I tell you Lust, he's a handful."

"Tell me about it. It's not fun watching a pet for so long. Better be worth it."

**

* * *

**

Ok….I have to stop writing before I die from lack of sleep. Review please! It's the reason I kept writing after so long!!!


	24. The Truth

**I'm back again….yaaaaaaay. whatever. I'm sorry if I blinded you people with the last chapter, but I hope this one is funnier and hopefully makes…er…I mean, get you people inspired to review and continue reading. **

**

* * *

**

(Lizzy POV)

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" The birds jumped into the sky to get away from my screams. I looked all over the destroyed cabin to find my clothes, but I found only my necklace. You remember? The one Ivy gave me? I had forgotten about her during my travels but it was coming back to me.

"Ok Liz. Let's assess some options." Great…..talking to myself again….what's worse? A snowstorm coming in? nah. This was as bad as it could get. I got up and walked…somewhere. I didn't know where, but I had to backtrack….till I saw an island in the middle of a lake.

"I'm right where we found Wrath….sorta." I ran to the waters edge and saw my hair in tangles, my undergarments which were luckily not see through, and bruises all along my arms…..including my birthmark, but still. I stretched out my legs before laying down waiting for the sun to rise further up. Walking along the beach….lake side….whatever it is, wasn't so bad. My conclusion to my thinking was to wait with Dante. But that was so far away, so I went to Mustang residence. Course that meant walking into town with no clothes, but I braved it.

**TIME SKIP!**

"MUSTANG DAMNIT! LET ME IN!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!" I slammed my fists into the door, hoping it wouldn't break, and hoping he would get his butt in gear and open up. When the door opened a crack, I barged in and locked the door. A group of perverts kept taking pictures of me and was following me around. I breathed a sigh of relief and fell to the ground. Mustang looked down at me with his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised up.

"Um…..Elizabeth? What happened to your-"

"DON'T EVEN ASK! They were gone this morning when I woke up, so I headed to the first place I could think of….ok, maybe second, but still. It's better than walking around in your underwear all day." I walked off to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water off the edge of the counter. I took a sip and it burned my throat.

"I was going to make tea with that."

"Then I owe you. How would you like your pay? In skin or underwear?" I grabbed my bra strap and snapped it to add meaning to it. Roy cleared his throat and was un-amused. I smiled shyly and took another sip of hot water.

"So why did you come here anyway?"

"Oh just to come here in nothing but underwear and have a normal conversation. Now seriously……Can I borrow some clothes? Or money to buy clothes?" He shook his head and I fell down. "WHY NOT!?"

"My clothes won't fit you, and you seem to have a little audience outside."

"Well can't you go out and buy me something?"

"Sure….just…..cover up." Roy came up and wrapped a blanket around me and then headed outside where a bunch of guys were taking photos. I ran up to the door and snapped my bra again and they howled with approval.

"YOU GUYS ARE PERVS! GET A LIFE AND A GIRL!" They all looked down and a few mumbled 'I know.'

I waited for a little while till Roy came back with a bag with cloth in it. I stared at him before taking it.

"It looked like the only thing that would fit." I shrugged and headed upstairs to his room. I opened the bag and saw a satin black dress with spaghetti straps and a low dip on the front. I put it on and it was skin tight, and part of the dress had an intentional seam rip up the side and underneath it were shorts. In other words, think of lust's dress with not as much dip to the top, no sleeves, and had a seam rip up the side, but didn't go past my knees.

I walked back down the stairs in high heels and Roy's mouth some what dropped. My cleavage was the most distinguished of all, but so was how skinny I was. I walked past him to the restroom and grabbed a brush and got rid of all the tangles in my hair. I pulled it back the way Mrs. Hughes did and put on pinkish lipstick with some make up to the eyes. I looked myself down and up and for once since I was here…..I felt like a badass hot looking person ready for anything. An idea came into mind. I ran out of the bathroom to Roy's back yard and Roy followed me out to see me squatting down in the grass.

"What are you doing?"

I ignored him. If it worked when I was asleep….then it must work now. I clapped my hands and placed them on the ground. The ground started glowing and flowers started sprouting out and curled around my arms up into my hair, making a little flower design to my hairstyle. Tears fell down my cheeks and for another first time, I was able to do alchemy. It felt great as the power of reactions flowed between my hands and allowed something to grow. I pushed it further and thorns started spiraling around my body as armor. I stood up and looked at Roy through a hole in the thorns.

"Elizabeth….You can do alchemy?"

"Yes….I can now. I know what I need to do." I let the reaction falter and the thorns burst. I walked up to Roy, gave him a kiss goodbye with a thank you, and ran off to Dante's house.

**(Alex POV)**

"Where….Where am I?" I looked around and saw that golden wolf by me…whining. Slowly, its fur began to retract and turned into the girl that I saw. She was cringing and her body was shaking. I touch her side and she screamed. The shackles that were on her had ripped skin off her ankles and wrists. She looked at me through tears and grabbed my leg before pulling herself to lying on my lap.

I looked at my skin and saw that it had tanned. I looked down at her and she looked 16.

"You…..You…..You were given….age…you are the same……age as I am now….you can't go back to 5…..this is a gift….from the gate." She huffed through gasps of air. I froze and looked into a nearby puddle. My face had sharpened and had no more freckles. The girl lifted herself up and clapped her hands and placed them on my face. She screamed as I did. Knowledge started pouring into my head and I felt my clothes get bigger on me, like she was using magic to make them fit my new body. Our screams synchronized and tears were streaming down our faces, as it hurt both of us from the magic.

When it stopped, it felt like a long lost memory of pain. She fell down and was shaking worse. I shook her and she looked up at me.

"My…my name is Rebecca. My sin name is Innocence, but please call me Rebecca….or Becca. I gave you all the knowledge you need, clothes, and body. Please…get her home."

"Wait." My voice was deeper, but I ignored it. "I need you to come with me. I need your help. Please. Show me where I can find Elizabeth." She smiled and stood up with shaky legs. She pulled my shirt off and put it over herself to cover up. Her hair went past her butt and had slight curls at the end. She smiled and her eyes turned from gold to bright red and her hair slowly turned black, but remained blonde at the tips. Her skin turned from pale to tan and the shirt she took off me became longer and now formed a dress.

"How did you do that kind of magic?" She laughed at me and helped me up.

"It's not magic. It's alchemy. I can't do much, but since I'm the only homunculus that can do alchemy then I guess I can do extraordinary stuff." Becca laughed again and it sounded like chimes. She was so beautiful and something was happening to me. Something inside me rose and I just wanted to hold her, hug her…..anything. She grabbed my hand and it sent a shock through my body and I cringed at the unknown feeling.

She lead me through town and stole me a shirt. We sat down at a park and little kids came up to us and looked in awe at her facial features. She had perfect skin, beautiful eyes, and a great temperament.

We were walking down an alley way when she froze. I looked at her as her eyes dilated at the end of the alley. I followed her eyes, and there in a black dress…..with a smile…..was my sister.

**(Lizzy again)**

I had ran into an alley way to see a girl with a guy. I couldn't deny that face. Sure it was different, but it was still him. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Alex."

"El….Elizabeth!?" I nodded and I felt him shake and start to cry in my shoulder. The girl by me had to be Innocence. She looked scared before, but that was probably because she thought I would kill her. She relaxed and smiled at me.

"Now….one idiot down, one to go."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Shut up milk boy. You're in enough trouble for getting yourself in here." I smack him in the face but made it up by kissing him on the cheek. I smiled and then turned to Innocence.

"Well we meet again Innocence."

"I guess so. I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Oh yes. I do believe you wanted me back to my world when I needed to get Jacob."

"Well I was desperate then, and am now."

"So what do you want?" I strolled over to her and picked up a strand of her hair then looked her in the eye. She backed away and swatted my hand while the truth came to me.

"You're –"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"But you're-"

"I SAID DON'T SAY IT!"

"- Ishbalan."


	25. Is it home?

**Last time on the story.**

'_But you're –'_

"_I SAID DON'T SAY IT!'_

'_-Ishbalan' _

**(Lizzy)**

She stared at me. Fury in her eyes. She looked down at the road, her fists clenched and her teeth closed tightly. I stepped towards her, but she backed up. A single tear fell from her cheek.

"Rebecca." Alex ran up to her and held her. She put her head in his chest and silently cried. Alex rocked back and forth, rubbing her back.

"Rebecca…If you're Ishbalan, then…that means you were killed as an Ishbalan." She wiped her tears and stared at me blankly.

"I was in the Ishbalan Massacre. Soldiers came in and killed a child. Everything got out of control. I was only a kid at the time. I was with a group of other kids with a teacher. She was so nice. Though they forbid alchemy there, she did it. Another guy had done alchemy in secret, but she was able to keep it secret for so long. A soldier came in and shot her….along with the children. They showed no mercy. A bullet had gotten me in the abdomen, and all I could do was run. A boy was left in the room with a gun to guard me, but as I left….Flames came out where he was."

"mustang…" Her eyes lit up at the name, as if in disgust and fear.

"I took shelter in an abandoned house. I knew I wouldn't survive, but I continued to fight. I grabbed a gun and killed my first man. As he fell…another took his place. My father had found me and saw how I held the gun. He gave permission to avenge my people's deaths. I can't tell how many men I killed, I didn't like it, but I had to. It's a dog eat dog world. "

"How did you die?"

"I died from multiple gun shot wounds. All up and down my body, but that wasn't what really killed me. One of the military guys came, took me away….and grabbed what was left of my innocence." Her eyes looked down and tears went down her face. I put my hand to my mouth in shock. I just thought she was called innocence since she was…well innocent.

"Rebec-" The earth started shaking and spikes came out of the ground. I turned around and saw it was Wrath.

"Come on Innocence. Dante wants a word with you." And with that he shot the ground up and bound her, along with Alex.

"ALEX!" I ran at the boulder thing enclosing them, and hit it with my bare hands. It didn't do much since Wrath transmuted them underground and left me empty handed. I looked at Wrath and charged at him. He kicked me in the stomach and I fell down, gasping for air.

"You're such a pain. Too bad I can't hurt you. Now I need you for something."

"Damnit. You're such a cheap shot you know that." Wrath kicked me in the face and the world went black.

**~Time-lapse~**

I woke up in a cell. My hands bound above my head. Some cold air hit me and I shivered….cold air…..I look down to see that my clothes were gone and some weird writing was on my body. I heard footsteps outside my cell and I froze, scared of what was to come. The door opened and there was Dante. She had taken over the body of that one young girl at the mining town. She walked over and looked at my face.

"We need you real quick." And with that, she unlocked my chains and I swung my arms at her and missed by a long shot. Envy came in, got me in a neck lock, and walked me out to that underground mansion. I looked around and there was that giant symbol from the anime where Al will soon be laying on.

"What do you want me for!" I yelled in Envy's ear. His response was a fist to the gut and throwing me on the symbol. I stood up and Dante clapped her hands, put them on the floor, and the gravity around me strengthen and I was slammed to the ground.

"Go get the boy and Innocence Envy."

"Why do I always have to do the hard labor." Envy mumbled under his breath. He later came back with the two in his arms. Dante bound Alex, and then had Envy hold Innocence in front of me, out of the symbol.

"What are you going to do?" me and Innocence said at the same time.

"Just sending where you belong. Isn't that what you wanted? To be home? Well in order to, you have to sacrifice." Dante clapped her hands and sword appeared from the ground. She went over to Alex and Innocence started screaming and crying, telling them not to. Dante raised the sword and then time went slowly.

"DON'T DO IT!" Her arm came down so slow and I saw the sword make contact with Alex's neck. His mouth was gagged, so his eyes went wide and so did mine. His blood went everywhere and Dante was smiling. Time returned to me and I felt like I was about to puke. I just stared in awe. I couldn't believe that was it. My only little brother, turned into target practice. Dante came back, hands with blood on them, and grabbed my upper torso and got me to stand. Envy pushed Innocence into the symbol, and then the pain started.

Dante let go, put her hands on the symbol and the pained heightened. I saw a white light. I ran to it because Alex was over there, and that's all I remember before hearing an alarm.

"Elizabeth! Get up!"

"Mmmm."

"You're late for school silly." SCHOOL! I opened my eyes to see my room. To my right was Jacob and outside my door was Alex, his 5 year old self. I jumped out of bed and grabbed him, hugging him tightly.

"DAD! Lizzy is hurting me!"

"Damnit lizzy! Leave your brother alone!" I ignored him and continued hugging Alex, tears falling out of my eyes. Jacob came up and pulled me back into my room.

"What's wrong Liz?"

"I…I…YOU…HE…..WHY ARE WE BACK HOME!"

"What do you mean?"

"WE WERE IN THE FMA WORLD FOR OVER 4 MONTHS!"

"Sounds like quite a dream. Get ready for school. You're going to be late." Jacob walked out of my room without another word.

'_School? But wasn't I with Dante….maybe…maybe it was a dream._' I shook off the thoughts and got into a red sweater and black jeans with sandals. I fixed my hair, got my pack, and headed out to the bus stop. Jacob waved goodbye as the bus pulled up. I walked over to my best friend Racheal. She was smiling at her phone and laughing. Another boyfriend.

Biology…hated it so much. Our teacher, Mr. Smily….yes , was going over bacteria and how tiny they are….AND KEPT SMILING AT HIS OWN REMARKS! His last name is actually Parker, but he smiles too much for that.

The class jock kept staring at me and wouldn't look away. I gave a little glimpse at him and I could have sworn that he was touching himself. I looked away and gagged a little. To my left was the jock…to my right was the class nerd. Glasses, braces, zits….and in need of a fashion wardrobe. I'd rather look at the nerd because he had the decency to look at the chalkboard than me or himself. A knock at the door drew everyone's attention at once. A boy about my age came in with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He had on a dress shirt and tan pants. welcomed him and shook his hand.

"Ok class. This is our new transfer student from….where again?"

"Europe."

"Any particular place?"

"Nope. That's all I'm telling you." Another smartass/jock in the school…just great. I heaved a sigh and the boy looked at me, his eyes cold.

"All right then. Tell the class what they can know then." The boy shrugged and walked in front of the classroom.

"My name is Len Taylor. I like sports and am 16 years old. That's it." started clapping and gave Len a seat by the jock. The jock punched Len's shoulder and grinned at him, calling him 'little buddy.'

The day went on till lunch came around at 12. Me and Racheal were complaining about perverts and the days' events. Out of the corner of my eye was Len, he was getting his lunch and was coming around the tables when the jock from Biology tripped him. Food went everywhere and the jock was laughing hysterically. Len got up, wiped off the dirt from his clothes, and walked up to the janitor to help with the mess. Racheal started laughing at the two cleaning up and I scolded her. I got up and walked over there with napkins. Len looked up and shrugged.

"You don't need to help. I've got it."

"I'm helping anyway." I said sternly. We started scrubbing away until our heads hit. I fell back and held my head, shirt showing my stomach. I opened my eyes from the pain and saw the jock standing over me. I quickly rolled backwards, foot kicking him in the groin, and got up. Len looked at me for a second then went back to work. I got back to work to, but our hands met and his right hand was freezing. I look at him and he was looking at me to. His eyes looked pained and he quickly looked away.

"There…all done." I said standing and brushing dirt off. Len got up and started walking away.

"Wait." He looked at me. "Wanna come eat lunch with me?"

Well….eating didn't work out. He left then, I was stuck in classes…and now home. But there was something about him that reminded me that I needed to do something…just didn't know what.

**

* * *

**

GAAH! Writer's block! Lol. I finally got another chapter done. I know it's not long, but I was running out of ideas to get it to the final chapters. I think there a few more after this. Not sure yet. Lol.


	26. Second Chance

**Ok, I've finally got my head together and trying to update and finish this story before I do my other stories. I want to finish them before I start my next story called 'Data Control'. More info on that will be given out later when I have done the story. Lol. You'll just have to wait and see and check in probably in a month or 2. **

**Ok. Time for reviewers.**

**Haley:**** What had just happened was that Lizzy is back in her time and doesn't know why it was all a dream….or is it a dream? Keep reading and you'll find out soon enough.**

**Ok. ON WITH THE RANDOMNESS! ….AND CONFUSION!**

* * *

"Time for school Liz." Another day. Another night. Everything has started blending in and my normal routine has come into play once again. Wake up, go to school, fight, come home, sleep, and then repeat 5 times a week and 2 days of freedom. Today is Saturday and I'm able to go to the mall with Racheal.

We had gone into the clothes section of the store and she had gotten into a blue dress, me in a black one. As she came out, a memory came to me. Her black hair on her dark tanned skin with clear blue eyes. She reminded me of Rachel from Lior. Their names were spelled different, but they shared the same characteristics. We got out of the dresses and headed to a fast food restaurant, where out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted Len. He seemed upset and was sitting in the corner seat of the restaurant.

I walked over there, leaving Racheal ordering for us. I sat across from him and he gave me a shrug and looked out the window.

"Sooooo, what's up Len? Beat up any school nerds lately?"

"Nope."

"Are you hungry? Racheal can get you something."

"Nope."

"You wanna just talk?"

"Nope." _'JEEZ! It's like I'm trying to carve redwood with a bar of soap!'_ I huffed and looked out the window. Something inside me was telling something was wrong. I had convinced myself that all that FMA crap was a dream, but a part of me was telling me that this was the dream. I kept having these dreams that I was still in the FMA world…that Alex had died and that Jacob had disappeared.

I shook of the thought as Racheal came back with our food. She had read my mind and had bought an extra burger for Len, which he reluctantly ate and paid back as quickly as he could get his wallet out. Conversations….sucked….eating….ok….carving redwood with a bar of soap…impossible.

"So Len. Why are you here?" Racheal had said with a mouthful of food. Len and I cringed away from her. I got up and went to the other side of the table by Len to get away from Racheal.

"I got bored at home and came here."

"You should go out with Lizzy." Len and I both fell out of our chairs and were blushing.

"I….er, Why would I go out with her!"

"Well you've been following her like a puppy. Isn't that why you're here?" Len blushed and looked away.

"I have my reasons." I looked at him and got up. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I didn't know why. Something inside was telling me to run….and for the first time since I had those strange dreams….I listened to my gut and ran. I ran out of the mall holding my head and ran into an alleyway. I don't know how long I was there, but Len had appeared and held out his hand to me. I looked at him through tears and accepted his hand. The same thing happened like at lunch….his right hand was ice cold.

"You're hand. It's cold." Len shrugged and got down on one knee. He took a quick look at his back and then back on me. I didn't need words to know what he was saying. I got on his back and his carried me towards my house.

"My house is-"

"I don't need directions. Like your friend said, 'I've been following you.'" I sighed and place my face in his neck. His gripped tightened when I breathed on him. My insides screamed at me to run. I wanted to, so badly, but my mind was telling me to get some answers.

"Where am I anyway?"

"California Sacramento"

"Seriously. Where am I? None of this is real…..is it?"

"No."

"Who are you really?"

"Just a messenger boy."

"Am I going to be here forever?"

"No."

"Can you get me back where I belong?"

"Maybe."

"Can you try now?"

"Thought you would never ask." Len dropped me and got on top of me. His breath was hard and his look held desire.

"What are you doing!"

"Getting you back." Len hit my head hard with a rock and the world went black. I was still awake though. I was just blinded. I felt things that I should have never felt. It was scary and I felt pain. I didn't scream…I was just shocked at what had happened. I finally saw a light and then I was floating in the air. The surrounding light was all I could see. I finally was able to see my body. Naked and there were those strange writings on me again. It wasn't Len that was doing those stuff to me…it was the writings. They were burning my skin and turning it into fried meat.

I started screaming as the pain built. My eyes closed and when I opened them again, there was Rebecca in front of me, screaming to. The symbol under us stopped glowing and both of us fell down, me on top and we were both shaking and breathing hard. I looked up and there was Alex's body, covered in blood. I looked around and there was Ed…having both flesh arms.

"Elizabeth!" I shook my head and ran to Alex. I touched his face and his eyes were lifeless. I look back at Ed and he was looking upset.

"Ed." I turned to him and walked towards him, my body going cold. I fell down halfway and Ed came running over. He picked up my upper body and let me rest on his lap, my back on his arms with me looking up at him.

"You just appeared out of nowhere." Then it clicked. The markings on me had sent me back home, but it was just a fake world where the markings would soon eat away my body to nothing. Like I would have never existed. I put my palm on his face and smiled.

"Len." I didn't stop smiling and I heard a door open. Out came Jacob, bloody and bruised and ran over to me. He took me from Ed and cradled me like a child. I look at Rebecca and her body was motionless. Presumably dead. The markings on her had more effect on her than me and she probably didn't have the strength to survive. Jacob rubbed the back of my head and did a shushing sound.

"Jacob."

"Yeah Liz?"

"Why did we have to be put here? Why were we sent here?" I said quietly. Ed came over and pulled a strand of hair out of my face. Warm….his hands were warm. Jacob shrugged and continued to hold me.

"Edward. I think you have something to do." Ed nodded at Jacob and turned around to the alchemy circle. He did his alchemy stuff and the room went bright.

"Bye…ed."

'_If timed could be erased and put back differently…then I wouldn't of let my mom died, but here's something I learned. Energy never really disappears. When we die, the energy gets released and turned into something else, so does that mean we never really die? If so, then why must we suffer? Why must we all have to suffer dying again? Honestly, I don't know any of those answers, but I know one thing. We all can have second chance.'_

"Come on birthday girl! Time to go get your friends!"

"I'm coming mom!"

Hi I'm Elizabeth Jane Swan. Former Champion Gymnastic Girl. Actually I'm not. I just do gymnastics. I live with my mother, father, little brother, and older brother. 16 going on 17 and today is the day I turn to that 17 year old mark. Me and mommy love going to parties but today is no exception. It's the first time I actually got to invite a guy here. And the best there is. He's an exchange student from Europe. I think Germany or something like that, but I never really cared.

I opened the door to the car and there he was. Smiling and holding his hand out for me to get in. Just like him. He always beat me.

"Hey Len! What's up!" He smiled and pointed up. I rolled my eyes and got in the car. My mom drove us to the park to celebrate and I had a few friends over. The party lasted for a few hours and it was getting late. I looked out in the park and there was an old couple sitting on some benches. I grabbed a slice of cake for them and ran over. I blushed and handed them each a piece of cake. They looked at me funny and smiled.

"It's my birthday and there's plenty to share some." I smiled and scratched the back of my head.

"COME ON HONEY! TIME TO GO HOME!"

"OK MOM! Bye mister and ma'am."

"Bye dear." Said the old woman.

"Bye Lizzy" Said the man. I smiled and ran off towards the car. I got in and froze. Mom looked at me and shrugged.

"What's wrong dear?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing mommy." I sat back and looked at the old man. He was smiling and waving goodbye. _'How did he know my name? I never told him. And I don't think he's a relative or a friends grandparents.' _I shook off the thought as the day turned into night and another normal day went by.

**

* * *

**

Ok that was pretty much the end to the story. There will be a prologue later when I get to it.

**For those who didn't understand the ending: Elizabeth wasn't a normal teenager. Her mother was killed by her father and her life was only getting worse. She was sucked into the FMA world and that was her second chance at life. There were sacrifices and such, but when Ed gave up his life for Al's again, he had sent her back home and a new life. Her mother was saved and her little brother was brought back, along with Jacob. Her father was someone different so her mother never died.** **This was her second chance at life, and she had also met Ed her time, but didn't know anything about what had happened since her memory was erased.**

**And that's it. May have been a sucky ending, but yet again I say, writers' block. I had it all planned out earlier, but forgot some of the stuff, so it came out like this. Sorry. Well prologue I'm not sure when I'll do it, but I'll try and get it done. Hoped you liked the story. **


	27. Epilogue

**I know, I know. "Why haven't you updated in so long?' you may be asking, well I have lots of random stuff these days, but anyway…..here's the epilogue I promised so long ago. Please read the last chapter if you don't remember anymore of it. Lol. WARNING: MAY CONTAIN STUFF YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE EXPECTED! LIZXLEN(ED) **

I walked down the hallway of my school. School was closed due to a storm warning, but I stayed after since I was trapped in my locker since that damn jock in my biology class locked me in there after giving a good punch to the face, Elizabeth-kung-fu style. I looked at a nearby clock and it read 7:30 pm.

'_Damn it! Took me that long to pick my way out!'_

I continued down the hallway when out of the corner of my eye I saw some old dude smiling outside. I turned to look at him and he waves at me. I waved back instinctively, till I noticed that he was the old guy from my birthday party and ran up to him, course after opening the nearest back door I could find.

"HEY! It's you from the party." I said catching my breath. I have GOT to get back into shape.

"I guess I am." He said smiling even more. "I saw this here school and figured I'd take memory lane. Been so long since I'd seen such beauty." His eyes seemed to sparkle when he spoke to me.

"I ….I guess so?" I looked around for that so called 'beauty' he mentioned. Laughing at me, he shook his head and reached into a plastic bag.

"You forgot this a long time ago anyway." He pulled out a backpack, one that seemed so familiar, yet also confused me.

"Sir, That's not mine if that's what your thinking. I've lost many packs before, but none like that." I said, my eyes focusing on the ground. I was really disappointed that he mixed me up with someone else, but I also felt really sad for reasons I did not understand. He held it out, his face serious and I cringed at the scolding he seemed to have given me.

"Just take it. Please. You'd risk your life for it once upon a past-life. It would make me really happy if-"

"Hold up gramps. I'm sorry but, that's not mine. I can't some little girls pack from them."

"…If you just take it home and look inside." With that he set it down and hobbled off. I felt tears sting at my eyes, and I held them back since there was no reason to cry over this. I looked at the pack and then back at the old man.

"WAIT! What's your name anyway!" The man looked back and smiled.

"You'll answers will be answered once you look inside that there backpack Elizabeth." And with that he left, and he also left me with hurt in my heart. A couple of tears fell down my cheeks. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and I took off running towards home, backpack around my shoulder. Along the way I had past Len's house and decided to chance his parents gone. My parents and brothers were at an al night concert thing, so I was to go home and stay there…..psh as if.

I chanced correctly as his house was deserted and Len lead me to his room. A nice computer stood on the far right corner of the room, and giant window covered by dark blue curtains between the computer and his bed. A twin sized bed that could easily fit two people my size. A green shag rug was in the middle of the room, and a giant bookcase covered the left side wall, his bed barely able to fit between the far wall and the bookshelf.

I sat on the bed and opened the pack from earlier. Len sat down beside me and examined the outside of his pants so no dust bunny shall make it's domain on the leg. I dumped the contents from the pack, all objects feeling familiar as they feel out one by one. Though they weren't mine for I had never owned a CD player.

First the CD player, a magna book, random drawings of some guy I knew not of, pairs of clothes, a leotard, and the last thing that feel was a note. I picked up the note, but Len took it from me. He read it and his gaze held a secret, a very sad secret. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just you're going to be having a visitor in a couple of minutes." He handed me the note, and I reluctantly read it. It said…..

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I know this may come to startle you, but the Len you're with right now is actually me in this realm. I know it's hard to believe but I never had the courage to tell you something in my old Realm. That old man, well embarrassing to admit but that is me. We met many years ago, when I was 16 in fact. You traveled to my world and you changed my life. Len knows what will happen, but I must say this. I was able to bring you back to a more peaceful life, your family was broken and I had to help fix that, which I had succeeded in_ _doing so. My name is Edward Elric, and I'm the FullMetal Alchemist._

The letter glowed and it blinded me. I looked at Len and he smiled. He walked over and wiped my tears and kissed me. I felt his body change under my lips and when the light dimmed I saw not Len, but someone who looked like Len. He had long hair and gold eyes with a prosthetic arm and leg made of metal. Worst yet, this stranger was kissing me. I backed away, fear in my eyes.

"Don't be afraid, please." His voice was pained and something snapped in my head. All these memories I never experienced before hit my brain full on.

"Ed…..ward?" I said, my heart giving out. I stood up, walking towards him slowly, then jumping into his arms and crying my eyes out. "What's going on. I don't understand anything. I know you but I don't know you. Where's Len?"

"I got you to remember me." Ed smiled and hugged me tightly. I felt my heart pound faster and it was the same way when I was with Len. I looked at his eyes and there was the same expression Len had before he turned to…turned to this other guy.

"L….Len? Is that both your names?" Ed nodded his head then set me on the bed. I looked at him and he pushed me back to lie down.

"I'm both Ed and Len in a way Lizzy. I'm back from the other side of the gate; just Len was really me this whole time. He knew this would happen."

"But that makes no sense, how can you be him to?"

"Because we have the same feelings." And with that he leaned down and met my lips with his. And that's when I knew…..that I could never really live a simple life.

**Yeah the warning thing wasn't all that bad was it? Lol. And the end I came up within five seconds. So at least give me props for finishing the story. I will be coming up with new stories and such, but they won't be updated much. If you didn't like the ending then…Just give me and F and let me go home! T.T comments are welcomed, trolls can go under the bridges, and flames will be used for making poptarts.**


End file.
